


The Rose Garden

by Astarthe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Prostitution, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarthe/pseuds/Astarthe
Summary: Haru, a young miqo'te, fled from Limsa Lominsa after getting into trouble.He finds himself working in Ul'dah's most renowned house of pleasures after signing a dubious contract.
Relationships: Elezen Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. The contract

**Author's Note:**

> My first story ever.  
> We follow the adventures of a young miqo'te who made a few bad decisions. 
> 
> I'm not a native speaker English, so if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out.

Haru stepped of the airship. He finally made it. He had arrived in Ul’dah.

The small miqo’te picked up his satchel and headed for the exit when a guard stopped him. The highlander hume towered above him, blocking his path.

“Yes?” Haru stepped back, looking towards the tall man.

“I need to see your invitation first before I let you pass…” The man extended his hand and looked at the miqo’te before him. The young man, a keeper of the moon miqo’te, had dark hair with a purple hue, just like his large eyes. Long bangs framed his innocent looking face. The long fluffy tail was moving anxiously, showing some level of distress. Haru was small, even for a miqo’te. He was frantically digging into his satchel, looking for the letter of Baderon. He let out a relieved sigh when he managed to find a crumbled letter. He handed it to the guard in front of him who grabbed the piece of paper and opened it.

“You’re Haru Amano?” The tall man looked at the miqo’te who nodded, “I am.”

The guard grunted and handed the letter back before stepping back, “You may proceed. Stay out of trouble…”  
Haru quickly muffled the letter back in his satchel and after a last look at the guard, he headed towards the lift.

When he stepped outside the lift, the first thing he noticed was the heat. Limsa Lominsa wasn’t exactly cold, but Ul’dah was a whole different story. The miqo’te immediately took of his cloak and looked around. He was finally in Ul’dah. The famous dessert city known for his lively merchants, grand colosseum and the opportunity to earn a large amount of money in a short time.

Haru was here for the last reason. He needed money. And he needed it fast. He had wasted his last money on the airship ticket. The letter he got from Baderon was forged by a fellow thief. Now it was all up to him. He had memorised a short list of names of people that maybe would need a man with his skills. Haru was one of the best lockpickers of the Limsa Lominsa’s thief guild but he had robbed the wrong people and had to leave the harbour city fast.

First on his list was the goldsmith guild, run by Lord Lolorito. Haru realised that he had no idea where it was, so he had to ask directions to several passers-by before he stood in front of the goldsmith guild. Haru took a deep breath and opened the heavy doors.

He walked up to the receptionist, a female Midlander, and introduced himself and his purpose. The woman pushed her glasses up her noise and looked at him, “I’m sorry, we have no need for extra personnel at the moment… the city is overrun with refugees now and everything is in chaos.”

A bit taken aback, Haru tried again but the receptionist gestured to one of the guards. The gladiator escorted Haru back outside the guild and kept watching him until he was out of sight.

At every guild, merchant and store that Haru tried, he got the same message. There was no need for extra help with all the refugees who had recently moved into the city. This was not something Haru had foreseen and when the night fell over the city, Haru discovered that he had no place to stay and that despite the heat during the day, the city was cooling down now that the sun had set.

The miqo’te had ventured into Pearl Lane. Homeless people were trying to escape the cold by huddling together. Some stared at him with empty eyes. One even tried to grab his trousers but the miqo’te quickly stepped aside and wanted to kick the person when he realised it was a young hume. Haru needed to get out of here. He turned around the corned and ran into a lalafell. The small man cursed and stared up at Haru, “Hmpf, another refugee… at least help me up…”

Haru bowed down to help the little man get up, “I’m not a refugee… I arrived today from Limsa Lominsa… hoping to find a job but…”

The lalafell laughed, “A job? Good luck! Even Ul’dah’s own citizens can’t get one now.” He dusted of his nice clothes and looked up at the miqo’te, “Hmm, how old are you boy?”

“I’m 20 years old…” Haru knew he looked much younger because of his height. He felt the lalafell’s eyes going over his body. Suddenly the small man put his hands on his legs and started to feel them, “Erhm… excuse me?”

“I have a job for you, if you’re up for it.” The lalafell grinned and placed his hands on his hips, “It’s not a pretty job and not a hundred percent legal but you’ll earn a good fortune if you’re good. Can you step into the light for me?”

Haru looked at the lalafell but complied and went to a nearby streetlight. Again, the short man looked at him from head to toes and nodded approvingly, “Perfect, you’ll do! Follow me. I’ll prepare your contract and you can start immediately.”

Haru hesitated for a few seconds and looked around. The refugees were staring at the two men, and a cold wind blew through the narrow streets, “Okay, I’m in!”

The lalafell grinned, “Ah, my name is Barata Lorata. You’ll be provided with food and lodgings. It’s nearby, just near the Gate of Thal on Sapphire Avenue.”   
Haru followed Barata, clutching his satchel in front of his chest. His gut was telling him this was not a good idea, but he didn’t see any other way.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a tall building. At the door stood a large Aura. He bowed when Barata approached and opened the heavy door. Haru quickly followed. Once inside, the cold was immediately replaced by a comforting heat. A few oil lamps provided little light in what seemed as a lobby. Barata went to the reception desk and said something that Haru couldn’t quiet understand to the female miqo’te. Then the lalafell turned towards Haru, “Just sit down over there. I’m going to get you a contract and you can immediately start.”

Once more, Barata looked intensely at Haru, “That satchel and the clothes you’re wearing are your only possessions?” Haru just nodded.  
“Do you have any relatives or friends in the city?” Barata continued when the receptionist came back and handed him over some papers and a pen. “No… it’s my first time outside of Limsa Lominsa.” Haru sat down at the table and waited till Barata had climbed onto the taller chair next to him.

“Perfect, you’ll have to sign here with your name and today’s date.” Barata pointed to the bottom of the paper. “You’ll be guided to your room afterwards so you can rest and clean up a bit. Food will be provided when you’re clean.” Haru tried to read the contract but the room was a bit too dark and Barata kept talking, “You’ll be sharing a room with an elezen from Gridania, Sakito Morita. I’m sure you’ll get along. Did you sign already?”

Haru swallowed and quickly signed the papers and handed them over to the receptionist who was waiting impatiently next to him. The moment he overhanded the papers, Barata stood up and clasped his hands together, “I’ve been waiting for a handsome, healthy male miqo’te for months. My customers will be pleased.”

A tall dark haired elezen appeared. His long hair tied together to keep his hair from falling over his dark eyes, “You have called for me, my lord?” The tall man bowed towards Barata.

“This is your new roommate; I expect you to teach him the house rules. But make sure he settles down first and takes a bath. He smells.”

The elezen rose, “Yes my lord.”

Barata turned to Haru, “Welcome to the Rose Garden, Ul’dah’s most renowned house of pleasure.” Before Haru could say something, Barata turned around and walked away. He heard the lalafell asking the Aura guard to keep an eye on him.

“I am Sakito Morita, please follow me to our room.” The elezen had turned towards Haru and looked with sad eyes at the small miqo’te, “I’ll take care of you…” He grabbed Haru’s hand and pulled him towards the door in the back. Haru was too confused to resist so he followed the tall man.

Sakito led him downstairs. Another guard, this time a highlander woman with a scar across her face, unlocked a door with a heavy lock and led the two men in. Once inside, Haru heard the guard locking door again, “What is this place?” He almost whispered when they passed a few rooms. Sakito didn’t slow down nor did he answer until they stood in front of a heavy wooden door, “This is our room.” He almost pushed Haru inside before he closed the door behind them.

The room was spacious and equipped with 2 beds, each at one side of the room. A large sofa with a coffee table was next to the door. On the other side was a bookcase. In the back was a large, stone bath. A continues stream of water was filling the bath, the excess water was drained away by a small gutter disappearing in the wall. Behind a room divider was a toilet. A few oil lamps above the beds provided some light.

Haru looked at the elezen, “What is this place?” he asked again. This time he realised that his voice trembled a bit. Sakito sat down on one of the beds and sighted. “A house of pleasure as Barata calls it… also known as a whore house…”

“I didn’t sign up for this!” Haru stepped back and tried to open the door. The heavy wooden door was locked. With his eyes filled with fear, Haru turned towards the elezen, “Open the door!”

“I… can’t…” Sakito looked down, not daring to face the smaller man, “Only the guard at the door can unlock these doors… and then it’s only to bring us to our customers.”

Haru tried to open the door again, “Let me out!”

“I’m so sorry…” Sakito continued, “but you did sign up for this the moment you wrote your name on those papers and handed them over… You, just like me and all the others in here, are now property of the Rose Garden until our bodies no longer can ‘pleasure’ the customers or until a customer buys you out.” The elezen saw how his words were impacting the smaller man, “I haven’t seen the last one happen before though… “

“Barata told me that I would earn good money… he didn’t say I was going to be a prisoner…” Haru sank down with his back against the door. He looked up at Sakito, “I won’t have sex with his ‘customers’… I’ll tell them what that little bastard did to trick me into this…”

Sakito sighted and shook his head, “I tried… the customers are well aware of how Barata convinced us… but a contract is a contract to them.” The elezen sat up straight on the bed, “And about not having sex with a customer… they won’t take no for an answer… it will be less painful to resist. I’m aware that you won’t listen to me but believe me… just let them do whatever they want, or you’ll pay… Barata will break you when you don’t pleasure your customers”

Haru swallowed, “I… I don’t want this…” The miqo’te started to realise that he was in a bad situation. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and quickly wiped them away. He hadn’t seen the elezen get up and walking towards him, “Come on, let’s get you in bath.” Sakito pulled Haru up with ease and guided the shocked miqo’te to the bath, “Get undressed, I’ll get some soap and a towel.”

Haru didn’t realise that he was undressing while staring at the large stone bath. He had taken of his shirt and was unlacing his briefs when Sakito appeared. The elezen pulled his shirt of and stepped out of his loose pants, “I’ll wash your hair. Getting the dessert sand out of it is a pain…”

Sakito stepped in the bath and sat down on the other side, waiting for Haru to get undressed. The elezen opened a bottle of shampoo and smelled, “Hmm, they have the lavender shampoo again… it reminds me of home…”

Haru finally was naked and stepped into the bath, he sat on the opposite side of the elezen and watched a glow of nostalgia hit the taller man. Sakito shook his head, “Sit between my legs, Haru.”

“I won’t do anything…” Sakito waited patiently when he saw the small man hesitating. Eventually, Haru gave in and turned around to settle between the elezen’s long legs.

Sakito started to rinse the sand out of Haru’s head. The tall man gently poured water over the miqo’te’s head, carefully avoiding the sensitive ears. Haru tensed when he felt Sakito’s hands starting to massage his scalp, but he soon started to purr and lean back against the tall man’s chest. Sakito smiled and poured a large amount of shampoo in his hands. The elezen made sure to get rid of all the sand in Haru’s hair. He gently cupped the miqo’te’s ears and cleaned thoroughly while he felt Haru sliding closer to him and finally started to relax. He truthfully felt sorry for the younger man being trapped in here. It was a different situation as his, but he felt a kinship with the miqo’te. “Okay, all done…”

Haru opened his eyes, he didn’t realise that he almost fell asleep by the elezen’s ministrations, “Ah… thank you…”

Sakito gently pulled away his legs and stood up, the water streaming down his lean body. Haru realised he was staring at the elezen’s groin. The limp cock was hanging between his muscled legs. Haru quickly diverted his gaze and blushed. Sakito smiled, “no need to be embarrassed… you’ll get used to seeing naked men fast enough.”

The words sank in and Haru felt his anxiety rising again. Before he had time to panic, Sakito had pulled him out of the bath and had wrapped a towel around his small body. The elezen started to dry of the smaller man. Once completely dry, he handed a yukata to Haru and draped it over his shoulder before fastening the sash. “Try to sleep a bit… they’ll… initiate you tomorrow…” Sakito smiled sadly and went over to his bed. The tall man loosened his hair and let it all fall down. The long black hair hung down almost till the bed. He grabbed a brush from the small table and started to comb his hair.

Haru walked over to his bed and crawled under the sheets, staring at the beautiful elezen. When Sakito was pleased with his hair, he turned of the oil lamps, “Goodnight Haru”

“Goodnight, Sakito”


	2. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru learns the rules of the Rose Garden and gets his medical check-up.

Haru woke up when he heard a door closing. All the events of last night immediately came back to him and he sat up, looking into the direction of the sound that woke up him.

“Good morning Haru. I hope you managed to sleep a little bit?” Sakito was standing at the door, holding a tray with food, “They just brought breakfast.” The elezen carefully placed the tray on the coffee table before walking over to Haru, “It’s going to be a busy day for you, so I strongly recommend eating something…”

Before Haru could answer, his stomach growled loudly. The miqo’te grimaced but didn’t make any movements to get out of bed. He sat with his back against the wall and had pulled the blankets up until under his nose. He was eyeing the tall elezen who looked down on him. Sakito was dressed only in a yukata. The robe hung open, exposing some of the man’s smooth, bronze coloured skin.

Sakito sighted and sat down at the end of Haru’s bed, “Look… You’re not the first one to enter this ‘establishment’ like this and the best advice I can give you is to just obey them. And to take care of yourself. Believe me, you don’t want to get sick in here… So please eat ‘something’?” He handed an apple to the miqo’te.

Haru eyed the apple like it was poisoned but grabbed the piece of fruit nonetheless. The elezen let out a relieved sigh and smiled, “Thank you. I guess it’s time that I explain some of the rules of the house.”  
Haru bit in the apple and stared at the tall man, “Rules? What rules?” He swallowed the piece of the fruit and took another bite. He didn’t realise he was that hungry.

Sakito looked at the miqo’te, “It’s my duty as your roommate and senior to teach you how everything works here. We don’t have much time because you’ll get a medical check-up today so please pay attention. It’s important.”

The elezen sat down next to Haru, with his back against the wall, in a low voice he started to explain the rules of the Rose Garden, “Let’s start with the easy ones. We’re in charge of keeping our room in order. Every day, each of us will receive 2 pair of clean towels and cloths tailored to our customers of the day.” Sakito pointed towards the towels and clothing that was on his bed, “We’re obliged to wear those clothes, refusing to do so will result in punishment. I’ll explain the punishments later… We’ll also get fresh sheets for the beds every 3 days. And once a week there will be a thorough inspection of our room.”

The elezen paused and took a sip from a glass filled with orange juice. He handed another glass to Haru before continuing, “We work 3 or 4 days a week. On our days off, we’re free to roam the staff’s areas. That is the garden, the pools, the library and the dining room. On the days we work, we remain in this room until a guard comes by to escort us to a room to meet up with the customer. How long you must stay with a customer depends on how long he reserved you. He can release you faster, but he can never keep you longer. When the time is up, a guard will first bring you to the nurse for a quick check-up, after that you’ll be escorted back to your room where you’ll have to take a bath. If you have more customers that day, you’ll have to change into new cloths. You’ll have mostly one customer a day. When it’s busy, you’ll serve a maximum of 3 customers per day.”

Sakito put his empty glass on down and reached over to a piece of bread. He broke it in two and handed the other half to Haru, “The customers are not allowed to leave long lasting wounds or marks on your body. They are also obliged to show a health certificate that may not be older than 2 months.”

Sakito took a bite of the bread and looked at Haru. The miqo’te seemed to be listening to him so he continued, “We also undergo a medical check-up every month.”

The elezen took a deep breath, “Now the hardest part. The punishments… The most important thing to remember is that you’re not the only one who will be punished. If you do something against the rules, or you don’t cooperate, you’ll be punished and so will I. And vice versa… “

Haru stared at Sakito, “Wait what? We both will get punished if the other one does not follow these ridiculous rules?”  
The elezen nodded, “Sometimes the one who broke the rules won’t be punished at all, but he’ll need to watch how his roommate will be… Punishments vary of what rule you broke and how often. It can be something small like not getting food for a day to being dragged to the dungeons. The dungeons are what is left of the old prison underneath the building… I have been there once… I am not going there again.” The tall man pulled down his yukata, and lifted an arm to show a thin burn scar on his side, “My first roommate hit his customer… I got punished for that.” Sakito pulled the yukata back up, “I think that about is it… Any questions?”

Haru swallowed, “How can I get out?”

Sakito smiled sadly, “You don’t… After you get your medical clearance today, they’ll brand you.” Sakito showed his arm, a tattoo of a rose was on his biceps, “Every guard in the city knows this mark. And they’ll make sure that everybody leaving the city shows their arm first. This building used to be the concubine’s building for the emperor and his family… the dungeons that I’ve mentioned were to hold the concubine’s families. The garden and pools used to be the emperor’s playground. The rooms we use to receive our customers used to be the suites where the emperor allowed his political friends to use his least favourite concubines.”

“Who are the customers?” Haru had finished the piece of bread and hugged the blanket again.

“They want to keep this place a bit exclusive and low key. Only the elite of Ul’dah knows about it. They are the only ones that can afford it. They can be political figures, rich merchants, important businessmen… Occasionally they’ll invite a good acquaintance to celebrate a deal or something… But most of the time you’ll have to deal with locals, albeit rich ones.”

“Oh, one last thing I almost forgot to mention…” Sakito stood up from the bed, “You must always address Barata Lorata as ‘my lord’… and of course show proper respect to our customers”

The elezen threw another piece of fruit to the miqo’te, “They’ll be here soon for your medical. You better get dressed”

Haru grabbed the fruit mid-air and after a few seconds, he decided to listen to the elezen and got up. They had provided him with a clean yukata similar as Sakito’s but shorter.

Sakito was tying up his hair when suddenly the door unlocked and Barata and a tall aura guard entered the room. Haru took a few steps back and looked at the lalafell who waddled over to Sakito, “You explained the rules to him?”

The elezen nodded and bowed, “Yes, my lord. I just explained it to him.”

Barata nodded approvingly, “He knows about the punishment system?” The elezen nodded again.  
“Wonderful! Time for your medical examination.” The lalafell clapped his hands, “You’re coming with us Sakito.”  
The elezen swallowed, “Yes, my lord…”

Barata turned towards Haru, “Come on! I don’t have all day!”

Haru didn’t make any movement towards the door. Barata gestured to the guard and the aura suddenly grabbed Sakito and kicked his knee. The elezen grunted and fell to the floor. “It seems he doesn’t know about the punishment rules…” Barata started and gave the aura another sign. The man grabbed Sakito’s long hair and pulled his head back.

“Wait! I’ll… I’ll come…” Haru said in a panicked voice. Sakito let out a relieved breath when the aura released his hold.

Barata smiled, “Good boy. Now chop chop!” The lalafell motioned to the door, “Follow Mhando.” The aura stepped outside the room and waited for Haru, Sakito and Barata before he started to walk through the corridor.

The medical office was located centrally in the complex. On their way to the office, Haru had seen a glimpse of the gardens that Sakito mentioned. He also crossed path with what he presumed were servants. All of them bowed when they saw Barata passing by.

The aura guard opened the door to the medical office. An older lalafell woman was sitting behind a desk. When noticing Barata she jumped up, “The doctor is ready to check up the new asset, my lord!”

Haru cringed when he was referred to as an ‘asset’ but choose to ignore it and looked around nervously. Besides the desk, there were a few sofas and a large plant. The walls were in a sterile white and the floor were shiny white tiles. The door on the other end of the room opened and a roegadyn appeared. The older man smiled, “Barata! I’ve heard you got a male miqo’te for me!? Wonderful!”

The lalafell grinned, “Good morning Doctor Baen. I have indeed. I hope that you can give him the green light. I want him to start as soon as possible!”

The dark skinned roegadyn turned to Haru. He rubbed his long beard and looked down, “He’s short… but he looks in good health. I’ll take good care of him. Come on boy!” He pushed Haru towards the room. Barata followed him. The guard pushed Sakito in front of him and closed the door once they were inside.

“Strip down.” Baen motioned Barata and Sakito to sit down on the small chairs next to the door. The guard kept standing in front of the door.

Haru swallowed and with shivering hands he started to undo the sash of the yukata. He hesitated to slit the garment off but when he looked at Barata and then to Sakito, he dropped the robe on the floor. He hid his crotch behind his hands and stared at the floor, “Oho, a shy one this small kitty…” Baen laughed when Haru started to blush.

“Let’s start your examination. First let’s take your measurements.” The large man pushed Haru forward, “He’s a light feather.”  
“Okay, 161 cm…” Baen scribbled everything down, “53kg… I want him a bit heavier, but he’ll manage… Get on the table.”

Haru walked quickly to the table, still holding his hands between his legs. He sat down on the table, feeling Barata’s eyes on him. The lalafell was grinning.

Baen did a few quick check-ups. He checked Haru’s teeth, eyes and ears. He nodded approvingly after every test. “Did you have sex before?”

Haru nodded.

“Speak up boy…” Barata said, “Doctor Baen can’t read your mind!”  
“I have…” Haru looked down.   
The roegadyn wrote it down, “With men?”  
“Yes, with men.” Haru answered slowly.  
“Bottom?” Barata asked and crossed his arms.  
“Yes…” Haru replied.  
Barata signed the guard. The aura suddenly lashed out at Sakito. He hit the elezen across the face with the palm of his hand. “Yes who?” Barata asked. A sadistic smile appeared on his face.  
“Yes… my lord.” Haru replied quickly. Sakito’s face was reddening where the guard had hit him. His eyes were cast to the floor.  
“Damn… too bad I can’t sell him as a virgin.” Barata looked disappointed. “Continue doctor Baen.”

The roegadyn coughed, “Remove your hands. I need to inspect your genitals…”

Haru felt tears welling up in his eyes when he removed his hands. The doctor pushed his knees apart, exposing his cock and balls. The rough hands of the roegadyn cupped his balls and started to fondle them. After a minute he moved to the miqo’te’s penis. Haru looked away when the doctor started to stroke his shaft. The young miqo’te involuntarily tried to move away but the strong man held him in place and continued.

“He looks promising. He has a nice reaction.” The doctor moved away, “Turn around.”

Haru never felt so humiliated before. He got up and turned around. His tail was between his legs, quivering because he knew what was coming. Baen pulled the shaking tail away and shoved it into Haru’s hand, “Hold your tail.”   
He felt the doctor’s finger probing his entrance and let out a muffled sound when the digit pressed it, “Very clean and tight, “Baen said and wiggled his finger around, “You got a nice one here Barata.” The doctor removed his hand and stood up, “He’s ready for business.”

Haru realised he was crying when the doctor draped the yukata over his shoulders, “Don’t worry boy… We’ll take care of you.” Haru couldn’t stop sniffing, his whole body was shaking when he felt strong hands pull him off the table. The aura picked him up. He felt the yukata sliding off again, but he didn’t care anymore. The guard draped him over his broad shoulder and stood up, waiting on an order from Barata.

The lalafell seems very pleased with the doctor’s verdict and was pacing around. “Oh… I need a plan to advertise him. I need to choose his first customer carefully because he’ll need to break him in first. But I don’t want him to damage him…” The small man continued rambling when he left the doctor’s office. Baen waved a last time before closing the door.

When they were back in their room, the guard dropped Haru on his bed. The miqo’te hadn’t stopped crying. Sakito quickly draped the yukata around the shivering man. Barata was still exhilarated and was thinking out loud on how he was going to sell Haru when somebody knocked on the door. A young miqo’te girl covered in tattoos entered. She had a large bag with her that she put on the coffee table, “I needed to mark a new asset, my lord?”

“Ah, Linli! Yes, my dear! You’re right on time!” Barata pointed to Haru, “Meet our newest asset, Haru! I don’t want to lose him, so I want him marked as fast as possible.”

Linli nodded and looked at the guard, “Mhando, would you be so nice to detain him?”  
The aura nodded while the girl was grabbing her tools. Without warning he picked up Haru from the bed and forced him to kneel on the ground, he pushed the yukata down, exposing Haru’s biceps before pushing the small man’s head down to the bed with one arm and grabbing the miqo’te’s slender arm with his other. Haru started to struggle but the heavy aura kept him into place.

Linli sat down next to the guard and started. Haru tried to hold back his cries at first but quickly caved in and mewled when the needles were prodding his arm. The girl did her job quickly and without fussing to much. When she was done, Haru was exhausted and didn’t realise that the aura was no longer holding him down. “All done. He’s a pretty one, my lord.” Linli picked up her tools and got up, “He’ll be a popular asset.”

Barata was visibly proud, “Yes, he will, my dear. We’re breaking him in tomorrow.”

“Oh, that will be a nice show! I envy the one who can have him first!” The girl clasped her hands together. Her tail was wagging with anticipation, “I hope to make use of him also once. It’s been ages since I had a male miqo’te. And this one is just too cute!”

Barata just laughed, “We’ll see how he behaves! But let’s give him some rest for now. Sakito, try to calm him down and clean him up. I’m going to send Cora to tend to his hair and shave his privates.”

With that, Barata, Linli and Mhando left. The moment they had closed the door, Sakito rushed over to Haru who was still kneeled beside the bed. “Haru? Get up… you’re going to get a cold if you stay like this…”

Haru let the elezen pull him up on the bed. The miqo’te was not responding at all, he just kept staring in front of him, his eyes red with tears.

“It will get better. I promise you.” Sakito tried to comfort the young man, “You’ll see it won’t be as bad as you think…” The elezen continued. He wiped Haru’s hair out of his eyes. The bangs were wet with tears, “let’s get you in bath and get you ready.”

Haru only nodded and let the tall man guide him to the bath. Sakito gently washed him, avoiding the sensitive area around the tattoo. When he was all clean, Sakito quickly dried him off and handed Haru a large shirt to wear. Afterwards he guided the passive miqo’te back to the bed. “Try to rest a bit until the servants come over…” Sakito tried to wipe the stubborn bangs away again then stood up, grabbed a book from the bookshelf and began to read.

Time was hard to track in a room without windows. The only sound Haru heard while he was hiding under his blankets was Sakito turning the pages of the book he was reading. The young miqo’te had calmed down a bit of his ordeals this morning. He was now slowly breathing in and out. The fresh tattoo still throbbed but it wasn’t as bad as before. His breath stocked when he heard the door opening again.

“Hello Cora, it’s been awhile.” Sakito greeted a young midland hume woman who entered the room. Mhando followed her in and took position at the door again.

“We have a new colleague I’ve been told?” She opened the heavy bag she brought with her, “I presume it’s the one hiding under the blanket?”

Sakito sat down on Haru’s bed, “Haru… after this I’ll let you sleep for today. Just one more effort today. You’ll enjoy it, I swear.” After a few seconds, Haru emerged from beneath the blanket and blinked a few times. He looked at the petite woman who stood next to the bed. She had a gentle smile and stepped aside when the miqo’te got up. “Let’s sit you down on the chair near the bath.” Mhando grabbed a chair and placed it next to the bath.

Haru sat down and cringed when he felt the small woman’s hand touching his scalp. “I won’t hurt you. Don’t worry.” Her calm, husky voice reverberated in Haru’s ears. She started to make his hair wet with a bucket handed over by Sakito. “Your hair has a beautiful colour. Dark purple with a few bright highlights… and it feels really healthy…” She continued to inspect Haru’s hair, “I won’t have much work with this. I won’t cut it much shorter, just style it I think…”

Haru felt relaxed for the first time in what seemed ages by Cora attending to his hair. She carefully brushed her hands passed his ears; the sound of the scissors so close by send shivers up to his spine. Haru realised he was purring.

“Okay, all done…” Cora stood up, “Now the lower part…”

“I’ll do it…” Sakito intervened when he saw Haru starting to tense, “I’ve done it before. You can inspect it afterwards.”

“Very well…” Cora handed the razor blades and the cream to the elezen, “Just be careful not to damage him. Lord Barata needs him in a perfect state”

Sakito nodded and kneeled between Haru’s legs and pushed the long shirt up. He looked up to the man staring at him, “I’ll be gently, just try not to move.” He turned to Cora, “Can you relax him a bit and give him one of your famous massages?”

Cora smiled and stood behind Haru, “I will. Close your eyes Haru. And enjoy.”

Haru did as he was told. Cora’s hand started to massage his neck, while he felt Sakito’s breath on his balls. He opened his legs a bit more to provide the elezen more space and leaned back. Cora’s hands found all his tense spots and she expertly pushed the stress out.

At the same time, Sakito was focused on his job, carefully scraping the blade over Haru’s skin. The elezen was surprised to see Haru reacting to his touch. The miqo’te was starting to get hard and was softly purring. Sakito quickly finished the job and stood up, “All done.”

Haru opened his eyes and started to blush furiously when he realised that he was aroused. His hands tried to cover up his hardening cock, “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to…” He began to stammer and looked up at Cora who just gave him an understanding smile, “Don’t worry about that Haru. Sakito has that effect on people.”

She grabbed the blades that Sakito had put next to the bath, “I hope to see you again. Try to behave.” With that she walked to her heavy bag, put the blades away and waited until Mhando had unlocked the door. She waved before walking away.

Sakito had walked away from Haru and sat down on his bed, “I hope you didn’t mind me shaving you?” The elezen cocked his head to the side while he loosened his long hair. The black hair spilled over the tall man’s shoulders. He grabbed the brush again and started his evening ritual of combing his hair.

Haru could only stare, his hands still covering his crotch. He shook his head and stood up, trying to hide his arousal under the long shirt. “It felt… good.” He hesitantly replied.

Sakito smiled, “They’ll bring dinner soon.” The elezen could faintly see Haru’s still hard cock through the shirt. The miqo’te was clearly confused. “Need help with that?” Sakito motioned towards the young man’s crotch.

Haru blushed furiously, “I… “He stuttered when suddenly Sakito got up and pushed Haru down, “Don’t worry, it will be quick. Just relax and enjoy.” The elezen pushed the shirt up and spread the miqo’te’s legs open. Haru’s eyes widened when the elezen’s mouth engulfed his hard cock. Haru fell back on the bed while he felt Sakito’s tongue pushing against the underside of his shaft. The elezen’s long fingers were fondling his balls. Haru’s hips began to push up, wanting to feel more of the heat around his cock. Sakito sucked in earnest now and when Haru let out a soft mewl, he tasted the miqo’te’s salty cum. The elezen made sure to swallow everything before he released the softening cock.

“There you go.” The tall man tucked the shirt back down and stood up. “Dinner will be here soon.”

Haru was panting on the bed, his eyes covered by his forearm. He had not expected the elezen to be that good. He was still coming down from the sudden orgasm when the door opened. His eyes flew open and he sat up. A servant brought in a tray filled with food. The old man set the large tray down and went back outside without saying a word.

“Let’s eat. You’ll need it…” Sakito sat down at the table and looked over at Haru, “Come on?”

Haru nodded and stood up.


	3. The Initiation Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru undergoes the Rose Garden's initiation ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sex scene incoming...

Haru sat at the end of his bed, staring at the item in his hands. A buttplug, Sakito had called it. The miqo’te swallowed and looked up at the elezen who sat next to him, “I… I have never used such a thing…”

“No worries. I’ll be gentle.” Sakito grabbed the plug and a bottle of lube that the servants provided this morning when they brought in the tray with breakfast.

Haru only managed to eat a small piece of bread and drank some orange juice. He was too nervous to eat anything else. The servants had provided him with a white coloured shirt and briefs. They were a tight fit and showed off the miqo’te’s physique. Haru had shown the toy to his roommate when he found it after he had put on the outfit.

“I have to wear it?” Haru hesitated when he saw Sakito opening the small bottle of lube.  
“I would recommend so yes…” the taller man replied, “you have experience as a bottom, right?”  
Haru nodded, “Yeah… a few times… But I never used something like that…”  
“It will make it less painful when they’ll penetrate you.” Sakito hesitated, “Do you remember today’s ceremony, or do I need to walk you through it again?”  
The miqo’te shook his head, “I remember…”

Sakito had told him what was supposed to happen today.   
A guard would come and take both men to the ‘grand hall’. All the customers who had expressed interesse in a male miqo’te would be there.   
Haru would be put up in the centre of the room and stripped down to show off his body. When the crowd was pleased, he would be taken to a private session with his first customer and a select crowd.   
There he would be ‘broken into’ and ‘initiated’ to the house.   
After that, his performance would be judged and he would be classified in a rank. The higher the rank, the more expensive he’ll be.

“Why do you have to come?” Haru asked the elezen.  
“To make sure you behave… “Sakito had put the buttplug on the bed, “I’ll be punished if you refuse or if perform badly…”  
Haru swallowed, “I see… I… I won’t let them hurt you…”

Sakito smiled sadly, “Thanks Haru… Now, can you turn around, so I prepare you for the plug? You’ll thank me later…”

The miqo’te nodded and removed the tight briefs before positioning himself with his behind towards Sakito. He grabbed his tail and held it tightly.  
The elezen had poured a large amount of lube on his long fingers and gently probed Haru’s hole before he pressed the digit inside.   
He felt the young man tensing up, “Try to focus on your breathing Haru. I know it’s not easy…”   
The long finger disappeared into the tight hole. Sakito waited patiently until he felt Haru’s muscles loosen a bit to push in a second finger.   
Once the other digit was inside, he started to scissor his fingers carefully.   
Haru gritted his teeth and tried his best to relax when suddenly Sakito touched something inside of him. He bucked up against the elezen’s fingers.   
Sakito smiled, “I’ve found your prostate it seems.”   
He rubbed his fingers over the spot again and once more Haru pushed back.   
Sakito removed his fingers and Haru meowled softly when suddenly the fingers were replaced by the lubed up buttplug. Haru cried out softly when Sakito pushed the toy inside of him.   
It was wider than the elezen’s fingers, but it didn’t hurt as much as he would have thought.   
Sakito grabbed a wet cloth and started to try off the lube around his hole, “Can you get up?’

Haru carefully sat up. The plug was making moving a bit awkward but it didn’t really hurt, “It’s a bit uncomfortable…”

“Yeah, it is…” Sakito dried of his hands, “You better get dressed… It’s almost time.”

Haru complied and grimaced while putting on the tight briefs again. He looked up at the taller man, “I’ll be good…”

“Don’t force yourself…” Sakito suddenly hugged the smaller man, “We’ll take care of each other… The day will be over before you know it.”

Something had changed in Haru’s demeanour during the night. The young man had decided that he had to bring down this entire charade. He was not going to play according to Barata’s twisted rules. He looked at Sakito. He was sure that the elezen was once a proud and strong man. But was broken by the sadistic lalafell, reduced to an expensive whore to serve Barata’s perverted customers. Haru was going to escape.

Sakito felt Haru tensing up and looked into the violet eyes of the younger man, “Are you okay?” He released the small miqo’te.  
“Yeah… I’ve decided to get us out of here.” Haru said quietly. “I don’t know how yet… or when… but we’re not staying here… I’ll play along Barata’s rules for now… But I am not going to show up a frightened, crying miqo’te. I’ll make sure that his clientele sees my claws.”

Sakito did a step back. He hadn’t expected this sudden change in his roommate, but he realised that Haru wasn’t joking. “I… “Before Sakito could say anything more the door opened.

Mhando, the aura guard and a copper haired elezen stepped inside. When Sakito saw the guard, he quietly growled, “Eziel…”

The elezen guard, who was a little bit smaller than Sakito smiled, “Long time no see, whore…” He turned his attention to Haru, “the new whore I presume?”

Haru didn’t forget the promise he just made to Sakito; he did not flinch when the elezen stood in front of him. He looked up straight into the elezen’s grey eyes, “I am no whore… And neither is Sakito. We’re more important to Lord Barata then you are.”

A bit taken aback by the miqo’te’s reply, Eziel turned to Mhando who just shrugged.

Eziel turned back to Sakito, “I hope your roommate disobeys. I can’t wait to fuck you again.” The taller elezen looked away from the guard.

Mhando growled, “Eziel… drop it…” The aura’s deep voice made Sakito look up. He had never heard the guard talk before. And judging from Eziel’s reaction, the other elezen knew that the other guard was being serious.

“Fine… let’s go… whores…” Eziel pushed Sakito towards the door and waited for Haru to follow him before closing the door.

The two guards escorted Haru and Sakito to a small room with some sofa’s and small windows, almost near the ceiling, that bathed the room in sunlight. Barata was sitting on one of the sofas. The small man was visibly excited, “Put him in the light! I want to expect him before we put him on stage!”

Eziel pushed Haru forward towards the centre of the room. The miqo’te looked back and growled slowly before walking up the small stage in the middle of the room.

Barata walked around him, “Perfect! The clothes are a nice tight fit…” The lalafell reached up to touch one of Haru’s tights, “Very firm… drop your briefs… and kneel.”  
Haru took a deep breath and did as he was told.   
Barata grabbed his cock and inspected his balls. He prodded the ball sacks carefully, “Nicely shaven…”   
The lalafell went to Haru’s back, “I didn’t expect you to get the plug in. Perfect”

Satisfied, Barata stepped back, “Get dressed again. You’re up in a few minutes. Eziel, follow me and bring Sakito along.”   
The lalafell turned back to Haru, “Remember, you refuse, or you don’t perform to my liking, he’ll get punished.” He pointed to Sakito, “I’m sure Eziel is very willing to fuck him again?”   
The elezen guard grinned and bowed, “As you wish, my lord”

“I’m going to warm up the audience. Bring him in when you get the sign, Mhando.” Barata exited the room, followed by Eziel who had his hand on Sakito’s shoulder and pushed the other elezen forward. Sakito took one more look at Haru and gave the miqo’te a reassuring nod.

Haru was trying to stay focus on his breathing. The moment he was left alone with the aura guard, he started to feel panic welling up again. But he was determined to show that he had claws. He would not show any weakness in front of the Rose Garden’s audience.

He felt the eyes of the guard on him and looked back, “You won’t break me, you know… I will face everything your master… our master… throws at me. I will NOT break…” Haru stepped towards the tall aura, “I am Haru Amano, member of the thief’s guild of Limsa Lominsa… I can handle this… I will survive this… and I will bring this whole show down…”

Suddenly the shutters closed, and the room was in darkness, the only light was a small oil lamp near the door. It opened with a creaking sound and Mhando carefully pushed the miqo’te towards the door. The tall guard leaned forward and Haru felt his breath against his ear, “Good luck… I hope your wish comes true. Haru Amano of the thief’s guild of Limsa Lominsa.”

Haru tried to look back but Mhando had already pushed him outside the small room and had taken his position next to the door, his face once again unreadable.

The miqo’te looked around. He was in a large round room. In the centre was a small stage that bathed in light. He couldn’t see the audience. They were hidden in the shadows, but he heard some murmur and he could feel their eyes on him.

He straightened his back, took a deep breath and walked to the stage where Barata was waiting.

“My dear customers, thank you for your patience. May I introduce to you our newest asset. A fine young example of the Moon Seeker’s clan.   
He’s in perfect health, has a great firm and lean body and we’ve prepared him for today’s initiation.” Barata was walking around the stage, making grand gestures when Haru stepped inside the light.   
Barata motioned him to step onto the stage. “As you can see, he’s not very tall but he’s strong enough to take a decent pounding!” Barata suddenly slapped Haru’s ass. The miqo’te bit his lip, not wanting to show any weakness.   
The lalafell continued, “he has an unscarred pale skin that is as soft as a newborn lalafell.” Barata started to stroke his legs, “and I’m sure his pretty mouth with his full lips will give you immense pleasure.”

Barata gestured to Mhando, “Let’s unwrap him so you all have the chance to see this nice male in all his glory!”

The aura walked up to the stage and unsheathed an ornamented dagger that hung at his belt. He stood in front of the small miqo’te, grabbed the white shirt and cut it open. Then he kneeled and did the same with the tight briefs, carefully avoiding touching Haru’s skin. He grabbed the ruined clothes and stepped back of the stage.

Haru now stood stark naked into the light. Again, he forced himself to focus on his breathing. He could hear the audience talking and heard some movement. He tried his best to keep his tail from quivering.

“Kneel!” Barata ordered and waited till the miqo’te obliged. The centre stage started to rotate slowly. “Grab you cock and stroke it. Make sure they see your balls” the lalafell stepped back so the audience had a clear view of Haru’s crotch, “As you all can see, he’s equipped with some very nice genitals.”   
When the stage completed a full rotation, Barata was sure that the audience had seen enough and made Haru grab his tail, kneel on all fours and show his behind, “Unfortunately… his hole has already been used. So, he’s no virgin… But this just means that he has experience as you can see.”   
The lalafell grabbed the plug and pulled it out, “He even prepared himself for the pounding he’ll receive soon!” Haru meowled out when Barata put the toy back, making the audience gasp, “And as you just heard, he sounds adorable when you fill him up!”

“Get up and continue stroking… get hard…” Barata gave Haru’s ass another slap. The miqo’te released his tail and rose. He grabbed his cock again and stroked the shaft while the stage was still rotating, “If you have any questions or want to see more, now is your time!” the lalafell walked around the stage looking for signs out of the audience.

Haru bit his lip and closed his eyes, he tried to ignore the sounds and continued stroking his cock. He remembered Sakito’s lips around his member and he immediately felt a rush of arousal. With his eyes firmly closed, he tightened the hold on his penis and increased the pace when suddenly Barata slapped him, “Don’t you dare to cum yet. That privilege is reserved for you customer…”

Haru released this cock and stood straight up. He saw Barata staring at him but after a few seconds the lalafell started to speak to the audience again, “As you can see, despite his small stature, he is not that small between his legs! We now go over to his initiation. We’ll be back afterwards with a thorough report on his performance.” Barata bowed and motioned to Mhando to escort Haru.

Mhando guided Haru to another room. This room had no windows at all.   
There was a small stage in the back were a few people were seated. He recognised Sakito with next to him Eziel. There were 2 lalafells, dressed in lavishing robes. Doctor Baen was sitting next to a roegadyn female, dressed in a tight dress that accentuated her large breasts. Linli, the girl who tattooed him, was chatting with a highlander male dressed in Ul’dah’s gladiator’s attire.   
Next to the highlander stood a young midlander hume, wearing just a subligar. His muscled chest showed various scars, some of them recent.  
In the middle of the room stood a bed. A large chandelier hung above it making sure there was enough light to watch the upcoming show.

Barata appeared from the door next to the stage. He started to talk to the highlander hume. Linli clung to the large man’s arm. The large man pointed to the midlander next to him. Haru couldn’t hear what they were saying and stood next to Mhando.

After a few minutes, Barata waddled over to the bed and motioned Haru to come. Without hesitating, the miqo’te stepped forward, “Okay, now the main menu. Let’s see what our new asset can do. The lucky one to try him out is this month’s champion of our cities great colosseum, Jhordo Crae!” Barata motioned to the midlander hume.

Jhordo approached with a wide smile on his face and bowed towards Barata, “It will be my pleasure to see what this asset can do. I’ll make sure to make him moan.”

“He’s all yours.” Barata grinned and walked towards the stage where he sat next to one of the other lalafells.

Haru felt his palms getting sweaty when he stood in front of the midlander. He could smell the other male and it took al his resolve not to turn around and flee. His tail was quivering and when the gladiator took a step forward, he involuntarily flinched.

Jhordo grabbed Haru’s chin and turned his head sideways, “Let’s see how soft those lips are. Undress me and start sucking, boy.”

Haru could see Sakito. The elezen had his face turned away from the scene. The miqo’te kneeled and with shaking hands pulled the subligar of the other man down. Jhordo was not a small man. Haru took a deep breath and grasped the man penis.  
He stuck his tongue out to lick the tip of the huge cock when Jhordo grabbed his hair, just between his ears and looked down, “No teasing, little one. Show me what you can do, and I’ll promise to be gentle.”

Haru nodded, opened his mouth and engulfed the man’s cock. He immediately felt the organ harden and grabbed the base with his hand. He had done this before he told himself, it’s just like the others.

The miqo’te pushed his tongue up against the hardening shaft and tried to take in as much as possible when he felt the pubic hairs stinging his face. He backed up slowly and swirled his tongue around the head before releasing the gladiator’s cock.

Jhordo groaned and tightened his hold on Haru’s hair when the miqo’te licked the length of his shaft from base to tip before once more taking him into his mouth. The gladiator pushed his hips forward, he needed to feel more of that velvet heat. He groaned again when Haru tightened his grip on the base of his cock.

“Touch yourself…” Jhordo croaked out in a husk voice filled with raw lust. The smaller man’s hand went between his legs and he started to stroke his cock in time with his bobbing head.

Jhordo began to push his hips faster and let out soft groans everything he pushed into the Miqo’te’s mouth. Haru started to taste some of the man’s precum and started to suck faster, using his tongue to stimulate the underside of the hard shaft. He realised he also started to moan softly when Jhordo suddenly pulled him away, “That was wonderfull, little one… but I want to feel your tight hole around my cock.”

Haru wiped away the drool on his chin and stood up with his knees shaking. “Get on the bed, on your back.” The gladiator ordered and watched how Haru obeyed.

“Give our audience a show. Spread your legs and touch yourself” The gladiator was slowly stroking his own cock while towering over the smaller man, “And look me into the eyes.”

Haru nodded and grabbed his semi-hard cock. He quickly stroked it to harden it fully, his hips started to buck up into his hand and he felt a few droplets of precum dribbling down his shaft. He coated his length with it and started to pant.

Jhordo kneeled between his spread legs and caressed the long limbs. A small whimpered escaped Haru’s lip. The gladiator’s hand fondled his balls before he pulled the plug out and threw it aside. The midlander’s cock was still wet from Haru’s sucking. Jhordo stroked himself a few times, making sure his length was wet enough before positioning himself at the small man’s entrance.

Haru was still looking into the hume’s eyes when Jhordo entered him. The miqo’te eyes widened and he let out a small cry when he felt the large cock entering his quivering body. He released the hold on his own length and grabbed the bed’s headboard, bracing himself for the heavier man penetrating him.

“By the twelve… he’s tight!” Jhordo growled when he was fully seated into the small miqo’te. Haru was whimpering, trying to get used to being filled by the gladiator’s hard cock.   
It took the midlander a few seconds to regain his breathing and he started to slowly move out of Haru. He had grabbed the miqo’te’s legs and spread them so he had a nice view of the small man’s cock lying against his stomach. When he was almost out, he pushed in again.   
Haru’s hip bucked up and he let out a loud moan.   
This was Jhordo’s cue.   
The midlander grabbed the small man’s hip and started to thrust in and out the mewling miqo’te. Haru's cock was bouncing with each thrust of the strong gladiator, leaking precum on his belly.

Haru was tossing his head from left to right, his hands gripping the bed tightly, his hips bucking up to the gladiator. Jhordo had stamina. The man kept ramming in the miqo’te for what seems an eternity. Suddenly he pulled out and flipped Haru on his stomach. Jhordo immediately pulled the man back onto his leaking cock and started thrusting again. Haru’s eyes flew open when he felt the gladiator’s calloused hands on his length. One pull and Haru came, crying out load. His cum flowing over the man’s hand. Jhordo kept ramming into him.

Haru was exhausted but the gladiator kept thrusting in him when he suddenly heard Jhordo growling and felt the man cumming inside of him. The midlander pulled his softening cock out of the panting miqo’te. His cum leaked out of the gaping hole. He gave a slap on the whimpering man’s ass cheek and stood up, “You got a real treasure here, Lord Barata!” Jhorso cleaned his cock off with the blanket and stood up.

Haru was still quietly whimpering when Mhando handed him a robe and helped him up. Doctor Baen stood next to him, “Let’s clean him up and bring him to his room.” The dark roegadyn said, “Besides a bit shaken up, he took it well. Sakito, come here and help Mhando carry him”

Eziel made a face when Barata nodded and Sakito got up to help his roommate.


	4. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A respected customer arrives at the Rose Garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was harder to write than I had imagined... 
> 
> I'm not 100% happy with it to be honest...

As expected, Haru got classified as an S rank asset. This meant that only the highest paying customers could afford the miqo’te. Besides Haru and Sakito, there were 2 other S rank assets in the Rose Garden. To make sure they didn’t get hurt, Barata made sure that his elite was taken care of.   
Doctor Baen had to be available after every session to immediately heal them. The roegadyn was a respected conjurer in Limsa Lominsa and a long-time friend of Barata.

At the moment, the roegadyn was waiting for Sakito’s session to end. The elezen was one of the few who could take on the bigger customers, but it sometimes came with a prize.

The door opened and another roegadyn appeared. The man was panting, wearing only his trousers that were still unlaced, “Fix him up, Doc… I’ve needed a good fuck but I maybe overdid it. Send the bill afterwards…”  
Baen nodded and entered the room. Sakito laid on his stomach, breathing rapidly. When the roegadyn came closer he smelled the blood and semen on the elezen’s sweat covered body.

“This will hurt…” Baen concentrated and his cure spell closed the more severe wounds.   
It took the conjurer half an hour to stop all the bleeding. Barata entered the room while the doctor was focussing on the elezen’s bruised neck, “Will he be ready for tonight?”

Baen shook his head, “He’s out for the week I’m afraid… He lost a lot of blood.”   
Barata cursed, “I’ll see if his customers are maybe interested in another one… “The lalafell looked at the guard on duty, “Bring him to his room.”

Haru was finished for today. He had his first customer. An older lalafell. The miqo’te was surprised that the small man only wanted to play with his ears. The man had massaged them, tugged at them and that was it. Haru was dumbfounded by it and was escorted back to his room by Mhando.

When he opened the door, he saw Sakito lying in bed. The elezen was unconscious. Doctor Baen was sitting next to him, washing the tall man. “What happened?” Haru came carefully closer. He could see dried blood between the elezen’s leg.

“Good, you seem in perfect health?” Baen stood up and handed the wet cloth to Haru, “Wash him. Make sure to wipe away all the blood and semen. When he wakes up, give him these.” The roegadyn placed two large pills on the coffee table.

“What happened to him?” Haru asked again, his voice trembling. Sakito seemed almost dead. His normally bronze skin was as pale as his. The elezen’s breathing was ragged and his normally shiny black hair, was tangled and sticky with sweat.

Baen looked at the miqo’te, “His customer overdid it… Barata allowed a roegadyn to take him again. Sakito is one of the taller assets and normally he can handle it okay… This time it seems it was too much.” The doctor picked up a towel and dried his hands, “He’s out for the week. Take care of him…”

Barata was pacing in his office. Sakito was supposed to receive one of the Rose Garden’s most respected and highest paying customer in two days. But even he realised that the elezen would not be capable of entertaining the customer to his rather eccentric needs.  
The lalafell looked at the schedule of his S rank assets. Only Haru was free that day but that was because Barata was careful with him and was waiting for a customer that would not break the miqo’te on his first sessions. The customer of today, was a member of Ul’dah’s aristocracy and had a weird ear fetish so Barata had no trouble with that.

But Sakito’s next customer was a whole different story… Barata sighed, the man would visit this evening to talk about his upcoming session. The lalafell had till then time to come up with ‘something’…

The sun had set in the dessert city and all the streetlamps had turned on. With the sun gone, the heat was also gone and most people on the street were now wearing cloaks to protect them from the cold night.  
The Rose Garden was one of the few houses that was hidden in the shadows. A tall figure approached the guard and took of his hood to reveal his face.  
The guard nodded and opened the door.

“Ah, Lord Hirohisa! I was waiting for your arrival!” Barata immediately went up to the dark haired elezen that had just entered and guided him towards the side of the building, “our cooks prepared us a nice dinner to talk about your upcoming visit.”

Hirohisa smiled, “I’m looking forward to it. I think I have found the perfect mate to fuck him. Just make sure the doctor is on standby. I’ll make sure he won’t have lasting marks, but it will be rough. I hope.”  
Barata swallowed, “yeah… about that… We have had a little incident today…”

Before the lalafell could continue, Linli entered the room and jumped up to the elezen, “Hiro! You’re back! Oh, I missed you so much!”  
The tall man smiled and hugged the miqo’te, “Nice to see you Linli!” Then he turned back towards Barata, his smile disappeared, “A problem? I hope he is in a condition to be fucked?”

Again Linli interfered, “Oh Sakito? He’s out for the week! I saw a guard carrying him to his room… He looked terrible… That roegadyn must have really pounded him hard!”

Barata dropped his head when Linli continued is her cheerful voice, “But perhaps you can try the new guy? A cute, small miqo’te boy! Sakito’s roommate. And between us, I think Sakito likes him!”

Hirohisa got interested, “Go on…”

Linli sat down next to the elezen, “I saw how Sakito was looking at him when I branded the little miqo’te. And during the initiation, it was clear that Sakito couldn’t watch how that gladiator was fucking his new roommate!” She grabbed a goblet of wine that a servant just brought in and sat back in the chair, “and I think the miqo’te likes Sakito as well…”

“Interesting…” Hirohisa was quiet for a few seconds, then looked at Barata, “I want to change my plans…” A sadistic smile appeared on the tall elezen’s face.

Barata gulped his wine down, “Let’s hear it…”

Two days later, Haru and Sakito woke up by a servant knocking on their door. The small aura girl had brought a tray with breakfast and 2 white and red yukatas.

Sakito, who was still weak from his ordeal a few days ago, looked at the clothes, “I… I have a customer today?” The servant shrugged her shoulders, “So it looks like…” She quickly unloaded her cart and left the two men alone.

“They can’t do this…” Haru began. Sakito was still recovering.   
The elezen sat down on his bed, with the yukata on his lap. He sighted and got undressed, “I have no choice…”  
Haru pulled the yukata out of older man’s hands, “You’re not going…”  
“Haru… I’ll be fine…” Sakito tried to grab the garments back but he was not fast enough.  
“I… I’ll take your customer…” the miqo’te began…  
“It seems you have your own customer.” Sakito began, trying again to grab the yukata.  
“Just refuse… please?” Haru kneeled before the elezen, “I’ll take the punishment…”  
“You don’t know what you’re asking…” Sakito gently grabbed Haru’s chin and forced the small man to look into his eyes, “really… I’ll be fine. Baen will take care of me. Barata can’t afford to lose me.”  
Haru gave up. He handed the yukata to the elezen, “Be careful please…”  
Sakito nodded, “I will.” He suddenly bowed forward and gently kissed Haru on his lips, “Thank you.”

Both men were waiting nervously to be escorted to their customers when the door of their room opened. Eziel, the elezen guard, entered.

“Get up, time for your session.” The guard said impatiently, “Both of you…”

Haru looked at Sakito, but his roommate shrugged and carefully stood up. Eziel grinned when he saw a painful grimace on the other elezen’s face, “Still a bit sore, whore?”

Sakito ignored him and walked past him without looking, quickly followed by a very nervous Haru.

“There are not many customers who can afford two S rank assets…” Eziel stated, “I only know of one…”

Sakito stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face the guard, “No… he can’t… he…” Before he could say anything more, Eziel pushed him back, “Move! You don’t want to keep him waiting…”

Sakito gulped and stared in panic at Haru who gave the elezen a confused look when they started walking towards their customer, “What? What is going on?”  
The elezen just shook his head, biting his lip nervously.

When they arrived at the room, Sakito took a deep breath and opened the door. He immediately back upped again and stepped against Haru, “Hirohisa…Why?”

Hirohisa sat on a comfortable looking sofa, his long legs crossed, wearing only tight black pants. His dark hair was loose and was draped over his broad shoulders. His bronze skin was shining in the light from the nearby window, “Hello, brother…”

Haru peeked from behind Sakito. It was clear that the two elezen were related. The same hair colour, the same skin tone and identical eyes. But Hirohisa’s stare was filled with hate when looking at Sakito.

Hirohisa took a sip from the goblet he held, “Barata told me about your little ‘incident’ and that you were in no state to be fucked by my guests… instead he offered me something else.”   
“Close the door, Eziel. But stay in the room. I may have need of your services” Hirohisa nodded to the guard. A wide smile appeared on his smile.  
“Don’t hide behind my baby brother… Show yourself…” Hirohisa said in a low voice then looked at his brother, “We’re switching roles for today, Sakito.” The older elezen stood up and put his goblet on a nearby table, “Today, you may watch how I fuck your friend instead me watching you being fucked by my friends.”

“Don’t you dare to touch him…” Sakito growled and made sure he stood between his brother and Haru, “He didn’t do anything to you…”

“Au contraire, he did…” Hirohisa smiled, “I’ve heard you two get along well… I don’t want that. You have no right to like someone… Or to be liked. Let’s see what you’ll do when I make him scream out loud while my cock is pounding his tight ass.”

“Sakito?” Haru began but his roommate stopped him, “He has nothing to do with our feud… I don’t care who you send, just let them fuck me… I can handle it.” Sakito stepped towards his brother.

“No no no, my time for some fun now, baby brother…” Hirohisa pushed the other elezen away, “You sit on the couch… If you don’t cooperate, Eziel will have to restrain you.”

Upon hearing this, Eziel bowed, “I will gladly assist you, Lord Morita.”

“Sakito… it’s okay… I’ll let him… please… don’t hurt yourself anymore…” Haru had grabbed the elezen by the arm, “I can handle it…”

“Haru… you don’t know what you’re saying…” Sakito began but the miqo’te already turned towards Hirohisa, “I’ll comply… don’t hurt Sakito… Don’t let Eziel touch him”

“How cute…” Hirohisa smiled, “Sakito get undressed and sit on the couch.” He turned to Haru, “Get on the bed.”

Sakito didn’t move. He kept staring at his brother.

“Eziel…” Hirohisa gestured the guard, “undress him and retain him while I fuck his little friend.”

Everything moved fast, Eziel was suddenly behind Sakito and had ripped his yukata apart. He held the dark haired elezen in a stranglehold with one arm. With his free hand, he grabbed Sakito’s balls and squeezed them softly, making him cry out in pain.  
He forced himself towards the couch where the guard sat down and dragged Sakito on top of him, “Let’s enjoy the show won’t we?”

Haru was trembling when he heard Sakito cry out. Before he could act, Hirohisa had picked him up and pushed him on the bed. The elezen was undoing the laces on his pants to free his cock while Haru tried to get of the bed and help his roommate.

“Where you going?” Hirohisa grinned and grabbed Haru’s tail and jerked him back, “Didn’t you say you were complying?”

The miqo’te froze and bit his lip before looking back at the elezen, “Fine… What do you want?”

“Much better…” Hirohisa discarded his pants, and sat down on the bed, his back resting against the headboard, “Get undressed and come sit in my lap, while facing my baby brother…”’

Haru did as he was told. He slid the yukata of his slim shoulders and joined the elezen on the large bed. He sat with his back against Hirohisa’s chest, facing Sakito who was still being held by Eziel.

“Make him look at us.” Hirohisa told the guard, “Make sure that he sees how much better I can make his friend feel than he’ll ever can.”

Eziel grabbed Sakito’s chin and forced him to face his brother. Sakito could feel Eziel’s erection prodding against his lower back.

“Perfect…” Hirohisa stared at his brother when he began licking Haru’s pale neck.  
The miqo’te stiffened, his eyes wide open.  
The elezen behind him forced him to expose his neck more before he started sucking. Marking the smaller man. One hand went between Haru’s leg and began stroking his flaccid member. It didn’t take long before the organ began to harden.  
“Look at this…” Hirohisa’s husk voice trembled in Haru’s ear, “What a nice and quick reaction.”  
The elezen ran his thumb over Haru’s tip, making the miqo’te moan softly, “You seeing this Sakito? It seems your friend loves me more, doesn’t it? How long till he begs me to take him you would think?”

Sakito tried to look away but Eziel held him firm in place. The guard was slowly rocking his hips against him.

“Open your legs a bit wider. My brother wants to see you in all your glory.” Hirohisa spread Haru’s legs open, “He’s beautiful… I can’t wait to fuck him…”  
Hirohisa began sucking on Haru’s neck again, this time a bit lower. His one hand was still stroking the miqo’te’s cock while his other started to rub and pull at his nipple.  
Haru tried to ignore the elezen’s touches but his body involuntarily started to react. His hips started to move in time with the hand that stroked his length and soft moans escaped his lips. He closed his eyes to avoid looking at Sakito.  
“Are you ready to come?” Hirohisa whispered in his ears, loud enough for Sakito to hear, “You will moan my name when you come all over my hand?”  
Haru shook his head, “No… I won’t … I…”   
Hirohisa tightened his grip on his cock and stopped moving, “It seems I need something more to convince you…”

Haru was leaning back against the elezen’s chest, panting. A thin layer of sweat had formed on his lean body. His cock was rock hard and leaking precum. Hirohisa had released him and was now stroking his quivering thighs, “Gorgeous… Don’t you think so, Sakito?”

Sakito growled back. Eziel tightened his grip on the taller elezen.  
“Look, Haru… It seems Sakito in enjoying this sight…” Hirohisa smiled, “He’s getting hard.”  
The younger elezen tried to free himself from the guard’s death grip but failed. He only managed to arouse the man more. He felt Eziel’s breath in his neck?

Haru locked eyes with Sakito, and he let out a small gasp. He saw pure lust in the elezen’s eyes. The miqo’te’s eyes went towards Sakito’s hard cock and his eyes widened. Haru never had seen an elezen’s erect cock. Sakito’s was big. And wide. A little bit of cum was leaking from the tip, dribbling down the shaft. Sakito’s heavy balls were resting on Eziel’s thigh.

Haru licked his lips and looked back into Sakito’s eyes. He wanted the elezen. And it was clear that the feeling was mutual.

The two men kept staring at each other, until Hirohisa grabbed Haru’s hair between his ears and pulled his head up, forcing him to look at the older elezen, “You want my little brother’s cock up your ass?”  
Haru didn’t answer, he panted softly.

Hirohisa pushed Haru down on the bed, “Suck me.” He ordered and spread his long legs to give the miqo’te more space, “I’ll you a little short story in the meanwhile.”

Haru was still breathing heavily but got up and kneeled between the elezen’s leg. Hirohisa’s cock wasn’t fully hard yet, but it seemed as big as Sakito’s. The miqo’te licked his lips again and grabbed the elezen’s cock with his hand and began to stroke him. Then he went down and took the head of the large penis in his mouth.

Hirohisa gasped, “Hmmm, good boy…” He grabbed Haru’s head and started to stroke his hair, “You want to know what my baby brother did to deserve this live?” The elezen laid back, “He killed our mother… Turned our father into an alcohol addict who almost ran our family business into the ground.”

The elezen let out a low moan when Haru started to suck on his balls, “My sweet mother, the most beautiful woman in the world, died while giving birth to him…” Hirohisa was looking at Sakito, “Our father drowned his sorrow by drinking himself to dead… neglecting to take care of our farm… When he died, I inherited the farm, it’s debts and had to take care of my baby brother.”

Hirohisa tightened his grip on Haru’s head and pushed the miqo’te down on his shaft. The smaller man forced himself to relax when the elezen started to move his hips, “Then I went to Ul’dah and met Lord Barata and this fine establishment. He needed a young male elezen, so we made a deal.” Hirohisa continued, “I sold him my baby brother in exchange for an exclusive deal with the Rose Garden and various other elite establishments in the city to provide them with Gridania’s exotic goods”

“And here we are…” again Hirohisa let out a low moan, “I’m just making sure that Sakito is no longer ruining people’s lives.” He grabbed Haru’s chin and forced him to look him into the eyes, “He’ll destroy you… So I’m giving you a chance… come with me? I’ll buy you out of the Rose Garden. I’ll bring you with me to Gridania where you can live freely with me.”

Haru tried to free himself from the elezen’s grip on his chin, “I’ll never go with you…”

Hirohisa shrugged his shoulders, “Very well…” He pushed Haru’s head back into his crotch, “Then let’s use you for what you are.”

The miqo’te gagged when the elezen’s hard cock was pushed forcefully between his lips. He tried to relax and focus on his breathing, but Hirohisa began to thrust violently while holding his head into place. He could hear Sakito calling out his name, followed by what sounded like a low whimper.

“Eziel… don’t hit him too hard. I promised Barata not to damage him any further.” Hirohisa watched his brother. The guard had slapped him hard when he had tried to escape his hold. Sakito was breathing heavily. A red mark was appearing on his cheek where the guard had hit him.

Hirohisa decided that he had enough of Haru sucking him. He released his grip on the miqo’te’s head and allowed the small man to catch his breath before he pushed him down on the bed and hoovered over him, “Let’s see how tight your ass is…”  
The elezen grabbed a bottle of lube that stood on the table next to the bed and coated his long fingers with it.  
“Spread your legs…” The tall man looked into Haru’s eyes, “Unless you want me to take you without preparing?”

The miqo’te obliged and spread his pale limbs. He felt the elezen’s finger entering him. Haru tried to pull back but a second finger entered his hole and he let out a soft whimper. Before he had time to relax, Hirohisa has pushed in a third finger. This time he cried out in pain. “You’re really tight… I’ve never had a miqo’te before…”

Hirohisa started to pump his finger in and out of Haru’s hole. The miqo’te was still crying out softly. The elezen grabbed the small man’s cock in his other hand and started to stroke it again. He grinned when he felt the organ harden again in his hand, “Almost there, little one…” He suddenly felt Haru push back, “There is his sweet spot. Now moan for me.”

Haru tried to refuse but his body betrayed him, a soft moan escaped his lips, his hips started to buck up. “You’re ready.” Hirohisa flipped Haru over on his stomach, forcing him on all fours, “Take a good look baby brother how I’ll take you little friend…” He coated his cock with the lube before grabbing Haru’s shaking tail and positioned himself at the miqo’te’s entrance.

Haru cried out when Hirohisa pushed in. The elezen went slow but it felt as if his insides were ripped apart when the man’s large cock entered him.  
“I can’t… It hurts too much…please…” Haru begged but Hirohisa kept pushing in. He held the miqo’te’s waist firmly with his two hands and gritted his teeth, “So tight… so wonderful…”

Sakito again tried to get loose but Eziel had him in a stranglehold again, holding the dark haired elezen close to his chest. “Hiro! Stop it… please…”

When he heard his brother begging, Hirohisa looked up, “You have no right to ask something from me.” And he pushed himself all the way into the quivering man below him.   
Haru’s eyes widened and he cried out again, he let his head fall on his forearms.  
Hirohisa remained still for a while, savouring the feeling of his cock being clenched by the small man’s tight hole. Then he slowly pulled out until only the tip was still in the miqo’te.

Haru had his eyes clenched shut and was crying softly when Hirohisa started to push in again. This time he went in even deeper. Haru felt the elezen’s balls hitting his behind. He had his tail wrapped around his legs. The appendage was quivering.

Above him, Hirohisa started to pump his hips. Haru felt the thick shaft slowly moving inside of him. The elezen had a dead grip on his hips, he felt the long fingers protruding in his flesh when the tall man started to pick up the pace. A low growl was escaping Hirohisa’s lips every time he pushed in the small man beneath him.

Soon the elezen was thrusting in a steady tempo inside the miqo’te, “Touch yourself.” He said in a husky voice. Haru just whimpered too weak to do anything except to rock with the tall man above him. He meowled when he felt long fingers grab his cock.  
Once more, his body was starting to betray him. Haru’s cock started to harden again and when the elezen’s cock hit his prostate, he moaned out softly. He tried to muffle the sound by burying his head in the pillows, but Hirohisa had released his cock and had grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

Haru looked into Sakito’s eyes, this time they were not filled with lust, but with pain. Haru saw that Eziel had taken the opportunity to impale the dark haired elezen on his cock. The guard was staring at Haru, his hips moving frantically.

“Saki…to…” Haru tried to get away from Hirohisa but the strong elezen pulled him back, “Still calling for my brother?” He bit the miqo’te’s neck, drawing blood, “That means I’m not going fast enough?”

He flipped Haru onto his back, grabbed his ankles and thrust back into the small man. Hirohisa started to thrust in a fast pace, ignoring the cries of the man under him.   
Haru couldn’t do anything but allow the other man to pound him. Hirohisa started to pant. He grabbed the miqo’te’s cock again and violently began to stroke him, “I’m so close…”

Haru heard a low growl escaping Eziel, he turned his head and saw Sakito leaned back against the guard. Blood and semen were dripping down the dark haired elezen’s legs. He was barely conscious.

The miqo’te closed his eyes and hoped it all was over soon. Hirohisa suddenly pushed in even deeper and growled out loud. Haru felt the cock in him swell up. Hirohisa’s orgasm hit him and he felt the elezen filling him up with his cum. The tall man pulled out, semen still leaking from his softening cock. He sat back against the headboard, “That was wonderful, little one…”

Hirohisa looked up to his brother who was slumped back against Eziel, “You don’t deserve love…” He stood up and grabbed his brother’s chin to force him to look at him, “That miqo’te is mine.” He released Sakito and went back to the bed.   
Haru was panting. He felt the elezen’s semen leaking out of his hole, “I will never be yours.” He spat and stared at Hirohisa, “You’re a sick bastard…”  
Hirohisa sat down on the bed and started to clean himself off with a towel, “I’ll be back in a few months. I would suggest practicing a bit more. Next time I won’t be so gentle.” He grabbed Haru’s cock, “I’ll make you beg to cum then.” He squeezed the soft organ firmly again before releasing him. “Eziel, I’m done for today.”

The guard pushed Sakito from his lap and tucked his cock inside his trousers. He waited until Hirohisa was dressed before opening the door and letting doctor Baen in.  
“I was gentle doctor. But I’m afraid both will need a bit of healing.” Hirohisa smiled friendly at the doctor, “I’m going to suggest to Lord Barata that the little miqo’te needs more practice with ‘bigger’ men.”


	5. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Sakito receive a visit in the middle of the night from an old friend of Haru.
> 
> The miqo'te has to deal with a special customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out to be shorted than expected.

Baen cured the two men’s more serious wounds before escorting them back to their room. There, with the help of a servant, he washed them both thoroughly, gave them a final check, and ordered them to bed, “You both will have to take a few days off I’m afraid. I’ll inform Barata.”  
The large man put some medicine on the coffee table, “When the pain becomes too much, Haru can take one, Sakito, you take two…” With that the doctor left the room. An awry silence remained.

A few minutes later, Sakito spoke in his low, husky voice, “Haru? Are you awake”  
From the other bed came a quiet answer, almost a whisper, “Yeah… I’m awake.”

Haru heard some movement and felt Sakito sitting down on his bed, “Haru… I’m so sorry about what happened to you… “The elezen began, “I’ve never gotten along with a roommate before and it’s as Hirohisa said… I only seem to be able to hurt the people I care about…”

Haru turned around to face Sakito, “Hey… that’s not true…” The miqo’te grimaced when he tried to sit up, “It’s not your fault at all.”

Sakito shook his head, “I don’t know why I feel so… connected to you.” The elezen was looking at the hands in his lap, “When I saw how aroused you were when…” he took a deep breath, “when Hiro was touching you, I could only see how beautiful you were… I didn’t mean to get you hurt…”

Haru crawled next to the tall man, “Hey… I understand… I also find you very attractive…” He gave the elezen a small kiss on his cheek and smiled, “I’m glad that you’re my roommate…”

Sakito looked at the miqo’te and suddenly hugged him, “Do you mind me sleeping next to you?” Haru shook his head, “I would love that…”

Sakito crawled under the soft blankets and pressed his chest against Haru’s back. The miqo’te started to purr softly, his tail was draped over the elezen’s hip, “Sakito? Can I ask you some questions?”

“Sure” The elezen nuzzled the miqo’te’s fluffy ear.

“How long have you been here?” Haru felt Sakito’s hand on his hip tensing up, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to…” he quickly added.

“Almost 10 years…” Sakito’s low voice made Haru shiver, “I was 14 when my brother traded me to the Rose Garden. I’ve had 4 roommates in that time… All of them avoided me because I’m Barata’s favourite…”

“Barata’s favourite?” Haru had grabbed Sakito’s hand and was softly stroking the long fingers.

“He used me to attract some of the non lalafell customers… I am his tallest asset as he likes to call it. And the only one who can withstand the… bigger races.” The elezen replied, “My previous roommates envied me because as an S rank, we get special treatment. We rarely have to accommodate more than 2 customers a day and we only work half of the days.”

“I see… “Haru released Sakito’s hand and turned around to face him, “I’m glad you’re my roommate.” He snuggled closed the tall man.

“Thank you…” Sakito planted a kiss on his forehead, “I think we better try to sleep a bit. It’s been a rough day.” Haru nodded and pressed himself even closer to the elezen, his tail wrapped around the other man, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, my sweet Haru.”

Haru woke up by something that was tugging his tail. He snorted and tried to grab his tail, but he realised it was stuck. A bit irritated he opened an eye, and saw a figure standing over him and Sakito. Before he could scream, a hand was pressed over his mouth, “Haru! Be quiet! It’s me… Thancred…”

The miqo’te’s eyes went wide and he turned towards the other man. He felt Sakito stirring, “What are you doing here?”

Thancred arched an eyebrow, “I’m here to rescue you, silly thief… Jakke is worried sick about you.” He looked at the elezen who was embracing Haru, “I’ll have to get rid of him first it seems”.

“No!” Haru pushed Thancred of the bed, “He’s my… He’s coming with us…”

Sakito woke up when he heard a thud and a curse. He released Haru who immediately got up. Then he saw the man in his room and Sakito sat up with his back against the wall, staring at the stranger when the miqo’te spoke up, “Don’t worry Sakito… I know him from Limsa Lominsa.” Haru sighted,” Sakito, this is Thancred… “He looked at the thief who got back up, “Thancred, this is Sakito…”

The white haired hume looked at the two men on the bed, “Care to explain what you got yourself into, Haru?”

The small man quickly explained what had happened to him the last week and how he ended up in the Rose Garden. Sakito gave a short explanation of what it exactly was and who was in charge.

Thancred cursed, “Haru… you really have a nose for trouble. I didn’t expect you to end up in some exotic erhm… whorehouse governed by Ul’dah’s elite…” The white-haired men started the pace around in the room, “And I also didn’t expect this kind of security… No way I can get both of you out of here without being seen. It was hard enough to find you in this maze.”

“I’m not leaving Sakito.” Haru said determined, “Besides, even if you got us out of here… The guards will recognize our tattoo…”

Thancred sighted, “Fine… Give me some time. I’ll find something to get you out of here and bring this whole charade down.” The hume looked at the two men, “But… I don’t know when… Do you think you can hold on a bit longer?”

Sakito smiled sadly, “I’ve been here 10 years. A week is nothing. Haru?”

“I can take it…” Haru hugged Sakito, “As long as you’re here, I can take it…”

Thancred grinned, “Well, I better try to get out of here unseen…” The white-haired man took a last glance at the two men, “Be careful… I’ll do my best to get you out of here as fast as possible… I promise.”

Three days later, a servant woke the two men up by bringing in breakfast and garments for Haru. “I… I have a customer?” Sakito picked up the clothing the girl had brought in, “Looks like it…”   
The elezen looked at the beautiful white suit, “This is… very expensive…”  
Haru laid the clothes out on his bed. “This looks more like something you would wear to a fancy party.”  
“You better start dressing up. I’ll help you.” Sakito got up and stood behind the miqo’te, “You’ll be fine… just a few more days…”

Haru gulped and started to dress. The suit fit him perfect. The trousers had the right length, the light brown shoes fitted seamlessly. The light grey shirt was tight and showed of his physique but didn’t hinder his movements. Sakito was closing the buttons on the vest and stepped back, “You look… hot.”  
Haru blushed and stroked the nice fabric, “This feels actually nice…”

A knock on the door told the two men that it was time. Mhando opened the door and bowed. The aura waited for the miqo’te to leave the room.  
“I’ll be in the library…” Sakito said when Haru looked back, “Don’t worry…”

The guard guided Haru to one of the larger suites in the Rose Garden. He opened the door and let the miqo’te in.  
Haru cautiously walked into the room. There was a large bath that faced the balcony. The windows were open, but the white curtains were closed. They were gently moving in the light breeze. A large bed stood in the middle of the room, with in the middle a naked miqo’te male who was staring at Haru.

Haru swallowed. The other miqo’te was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. His skin was a deep dark brown, almost black. His yellow eyes blinked slowly; one hand was softly pulling his breaded black shiny hair. His other hand was stroking his cock. He was a bit taller than Haru but he looked a few years younger.

“I’m Ruka Kurogawa.” He said quietly, “This… this is my first time here…”

Haru was taken a bit back. He had not expected this at all. “My name is Haru… Nice to meet you, lord Kurogawa.”

The other miqo’te was intensely looking at him, “Call me Ruka please… I’m here to forget that I’m in command of a large trade company.”

Haru nodded, “I see… What can I do for you, Ruka?”  
“I want you to fuck me.” The dark miqo’te said quietly, blushing.  
“Ah…” Haru stammered. He felt a rush of blood going towards his groin.  
“You… you don’t want me?” Ruka had spread his legs open. His groin was shaven, and his cock was already fully erect.  
Haru realised that he was approaching the large bed, “Not at all… I just did not expected that…”  
Ruka purred and crawled on all fours, “Allow me to pleasure you.”  
Haru stopped before the bed and watched mesmerized how the other miqo’te undid his trousers and grabbed his hardening cock in his hands. Ruka licked the tip cautiously, watching Haru intensely, “I’ve never done this so please direct me… Teach me.”

Haru started to unbutton his vest but Ruka stopped him, “I want you dressed when you fuck me…”  
Haru nodded again and grabbed his hardening length and stroked it, “lick it from the base to the tip. Push your tongue up to the vein on the underside and when you reach the tip, gently wrap your lips around it.”  
The dark miqo’te immediately did as what told. He stuck out his pick tongue and ran it along Haru’s cock. Then he swallowed the tip.  
“Now swirl your tongue around the slit on the tip…” Haru had a hard time speaking, “Then grab the base with your hand and start moving your lips up and down.”  
Ruka again followed the older miqo’te’s directions. Carefully moving his tongue around Haru’s tip before trying to take him deeper in his mouth.  
Haru grunted, “Now gently suck…” He tried to prevent his hips from thrusting into the younger man.

Ruka began to softly suckle on Haru’s length. His hand was tightly wrapped around the base when he started to bob his head up and down the other miqo’te’s cock. Haru began to purr and his hips started to push.  
Ruka gagged when suddenly he felt the older miqo’te trying to get deeper into his mouth.

“Ah… I’m sorry…” Haru looked down, “I…”  
“It’s fine… “Ruka looked up with his yellow eyes, “this is so arousing…”  
Haru noticed that the young man was rock hard. Precum was leaking from his cock.  
“I want to taste you.” Ruka said quietly, “I want you to fuck my mouth till you cum…”  
Haru blushed by the words coming out of the young miqo’te, “Okay…” His voice trembled, “Do as I just told you but start moving faster and try to take in more.”  
Ruka nodded and with renewed vigour put Haru’s cock back into his mouth. The older miqo’te put his hands on Ruka’s head and started to fuck his mouth slowly, “Touch my balls with one hand, and stroke yourself with the other…”  
Again the dark miqo’te obliged and started to hum around Haru’s cock while sucking.

Haru had closed his eyes and was moaning softly. He started to thrust faster into the mouth engulfing his member. His hands held Ruka’s head in place. Haru was close to orgasm, “Ruka…”  
The younger man had closed his eyes, he was doing his best not to gag on the organ thrusting in his mouth. He was frantically stroking his own cock, while his other hand was squeezing Haru’s balls.  
“Ruka… I’m going to cum…” Haru tried to pull away but Ruka suddenly grabbed his ass and held him place.  
“I’m cumming…” Haru growled and shot his load into the dark miqo’te.  
Ruka started to cough, Haru’s semen dripping down his chin.

“Ah, Ruka? I’m so sorry…” Haru stared at the young man, “I…”  
“This was so arousing…” Ruka’s yellow eyes were filled with lust, “I want your cock in me now…”

Haru was panting, looking at his flaccid cock, covered with Haru’s spit and his semen, “Give me a second to prepare you first…”  
He sat down on the bed and removed the expensive shoes and socks. “I’ll keep the rest of the suit on?”  
Ruka nodded, “Yeah, I want you to look like one of my subordinates. For once I want to be the one who has to undergo it.”

Haru nodded, “Get on all fours and hand me the lube.”  
The dark miqo’te obliged and turned around. Sticking his ass up to give Haru easy access. The older miqo’te licked his lips and spread Ruka’s ass cheeks before he gently started to lick at his hole. Ruka gasped and tried to look back, “What… What are you doing?” he asked in a trembling voice.  
Haru grinned, “I’m preparing you. Just try to relax and enjoy.”  
The other miqo’te rested his head on his forearms “Okay…”

Haru again started licking Ruka’s hole. He had grabbed the young miqo’te’s tail and put it under his knee to prevent it from hitting his face. He started to probe the quivering hole in front of him with his tongue, making the man under him moan softly. For a few minutes, Haru was rimming Ruka. Making sure the other man got used to the feeling of something probing his entrance. With his other hand he was gently massaging Ruka’s balls. They were heavier than his and felt very soft in his hands.  
The soft moans and growls of the young man started to arouse Haru. He felt his cock harden again.

The older miqo’te sat back on his heels and opened the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount of the sweet-smelling substance on his hands, “I’m going to push a finger in now, Ruka…”  
The other man didn’t reply. He was panting heavily.  
Haru slowly pushed in his finger. He kept going until the digit was completely in the young man, “You okay Ruka?”  
“Yes… more… please…” he answered in a trembling voice.  
Haru complied and added a second finger. This time, Ruka tensed up a bit, “Shhh… it will feel better soon…” the older miqo’te grabbed Ruka’s softening cock and began to stroke it. Soon the young man was thrusting back against Haru’s fingers. He added a third finger and Ruka moaned out loud.  
Haru grinned, “You liked that?” Again he touched the young man’s prostate and again he heard a loud moan.

“You ready?” Haru removed his fingers and turned Ruka around on his back. He grabbed a dark leg and put it over his shoulder.  
“Yes… Fuck me… please…” The yellow eyes that looked into Haru’s were filled with pure lust.

Haru coated his cock with the lube and positioned himself at the young man’s entrance. He pushed in slowly while looking at his partner’s face.  
Ruka was clenching his teeth when he felt Haru’s hard cock pushing into him. He started to pant. He didn’t expect it to sting like that.  
“I’m sorry… it will feel better soon, I promise.” Haru was now fully seated in the man under him. He grabbed the dark cock and ran his finger over the tip.  
“I’m going to pull out slow and then push back in okay?” Haru heard his voice trembling. The young man was tight and it took all his willpower not to start ploughing into him.  
Ruka didn’t reply, his hands had grabbed the sheets and he his body was shining with sweat.  
Haru started to pull out slowly, until only the tip of his cock remained inside. He pushed back into the tight hole and supressed a low growl. Ruka was tight but this time, Ruka felt the man under him relaxing a bit and he once more pulled out and back in. This time a bit faster and deeper, until his balls touched Ruka’s ass. The dark miqo’te moaned out loud and Haru knew he had hit his prostate again.

He grabbed the young man’s hips and slowly started to thrust, watching Ruka’s face for signs if discomfort. The dark miqo’te started to moan softy and to push back on Haru’s length, “More…” Ruka’s voice was trembling with lust, “More, please…”

Haru complied and started to thrust faster in the young man. “You feel so good… Ruka…” The room was filled with moans and growls and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Haru’s balls were slapping against the other man’s ass.

“Let’s switch positions…” Haru pulled out and laid on his back. His cock was wet with the lube and precum, staining the white trousers. “Ride me…”  
Ruka immediately crawled on top of the older man, grabbed Haru’s cock and positioned it at his entrance. He lowered himself in one smooth motion. Haru placed his hands on the other man’s hip and started to thrust into the tight hole again, “Touch yourself…” the older miqo’te was staring at the bounding cock of the other man. “I want you to come all over me.”  
Haru moaned out again when he grabbed his cock and started to stroke it in time with Haru’s thrusting.  
“I’m close…” Haru growled, his fingers painfully digging into the young man’s hips.

Ruka let out a loud moan and came all over his hand and Haru’s chest. He was still cumming when Haru growled out.  
The tight tunnel engulfing Haru’s cock gripped him as a vice and he shot his cum into the quivering man above him. He pulled his softening cock outside Ruka’s hole. Semen was leaking out, staining the suit and the sheaths. Ruka was still holding his cock. He stared at his hand, covered with his cum.

Haru grabbed the young man’s hand and started to suck on his fingers. Ruka was panting heavily, staring how Haru’s tongue was licking clean his hand.

“That was… amazing.” Ruka slumped forward on Haru’s chest, “Can we stay like this for a while?”  
Haru nodded, “As long as you wish…”

Sakito was back in their room when Haru appeared. “You look tired…” he said. His voice filled with worry.  
Haru sat down on the bed, “I’m exhausted… I had an… interesting customer.”  
Sakito arched an eyebrow and sat next down to the miqo’te, “Are you hurt?”  
Haru looked at the other man, “No… I had to fuck him…”   
Sakito arched and eyebrow, “Okay… that is rare. Did you like it?”  
Haru nodded; “Yes but… I think I prefer the other way around though…”  
The miqo’te blushed, “He was very sexy and it was his first time.”  
The elezen had wrapped his arm around the smaller man and pulled him close, “Hmm, he was lucky to have there then.”  
Haru looked up, “I’m lucky to have you.” He snuggled up close to the elezen?  
“Do you trust your white-haired friend?” the elezen had grabbed Haru’s tail and was stroking it.  
“Yeah… Don’t worry… He’ll get us out of here.” The miqo’te started to purr, “He may not look like it, but he knows people…”


	6. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakito saves Haru from a cruel customer.  
> Now both of them must face their punishment in the dungeons of the Rose Garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for making Haru undergo all of this...

It had been a week since Thancred’s nightly visit to the two men. So far, nothing had changed in the Rose Garden and Haru and Sakito were preparing themselves to face another customer.

The miqo’te got a large white shirt to wear and the tall elezen just got a pair of tight leather pants. Both were sitting on their own bed, waiting for the guards.

The door opened and Mhando, the aura guard and Eziel, the elezen guard appeared.  
Eziel motioned to Haru to follow him. The miqo’te took a deep breath and stood up. Sakito followed and nodded to Mhando, “I’m ready.”

The guards guided them towards two adjacent rooms. Mhando opened the first door to let in Sakito, while Eziel pushed Haru inside the other room.

The miqo’te looked back at Eziel, but the elezen had already closed the door. He turned around and faced the tallest highlander hyur he had ever seen. The man stood right in front of him with his arms crossed. The red-haired man was wearing loose pants. It was clear that this was a seasoned gladiator. His broad chest was marred with dozens of scars.

He grabbed Haru’s chin and turned the miqo’te’s head sideways, inspecting him like he was some sort of chocobo. Haru gritted his teeth and tried to free himself but to no avail. The man in front of him was too strong, too large and too heavy to be bothered by the small miqo’te.

“You’ll do.” His coarse voice was filled with lust, “Undress. I give you a few minutes to prepare yourself.”  
The highlander turned around, undid his pants and sat down on the bed, his cock already getting hard.

Haru stood frozen, staring at the large man. The gladiator’s cock was not as long as Hirohisa’s… but he was thicker.  
“Come on kitty…” The man grabbed his dick and began to stroke it, “I’m going to fuck you whether you’re ready or not. You better start stretching your hole.”

Again, Haru did not move. His mind had left him. He started to panic. There was no way he was able to take in that man, “I… I can’t…” He began to stammer.

The man sighted, “Fine…”

Before Haru could do something, the man had grabbed him and tossed him on the bed. He turned the miqo’te on his stomach and grabbed the slashing tail with force and tucked it under the wriggling miqo’te. With his large hands, he spread apart Haru’s ass cheeks, “This is looking very nice and tight…”

He placed one hand on Haru’s neck, preventing the struggling man to get up. While he opened a tube with his teeth and coated his other hand with lube. He gave his hard cock a few strokes until it was covered with the lube.

Haru tried to get away, he was clawing at the sheets, his feet tried to get a foothold to get up but the man on top of him was just too strong. The hand in his neck disappeared and suddenly he felt his ass cheeks being pulled apart again. The next thing Haru felt, was raw pain. He screamed out. His eyes rolled back when the man on top of him pushed inside his ass. The large cock ripped him apart.

In the room next door, Sakito was entertaining his customer, a lalafell with a weird fetish for tall men. The elezen was on all fours while the lalafell was probing his entrance with his hand and tugging the elezen’s long cock with his other hand.

Suddenly Sakito heard a high-pitched scream that went through marrow and bone.

“Haru?” Sakito’s eyes widened and he looked at the door. Panic swell up in his chest when he no longer heard any other noise. Without waiting any longer, Sakito kicked the lalafell of the bed and ran towards the door.  
He opened it, facing a surprised Mhando and ran towards the adjacent room where he pushed aside Eziel and stormed inside.

The highlander gladiator straddled Haru. His knees on both side of the miqo’te. He was fucking Haru relentlessly. Sakito could barely see the small man underneath the muscled man.

The gladiator was moaning, pulling out a bloodied cock and ramming it back into the still form on the bed.

Sakito roared and threw himself against the highlander, pulling the man from Haru and dragging him on the floor.

Eziel had stormed in the room. Staring at the scene in front of him. Haru lay unconscious on the bed. Blood converged between his legs; his tail laid limp next to him.  
Sakito was on top of the gladiator who tried to fence of the elezen’s hits.

Eziel cursed and ran towards the other elezen, he pulled Sakito of the highlander. The man wiped away some blood from a slit lip and started to laugh out loud.

The elezen guard needed all his strength to hold on to the black-haired elezen. “Mhando! Get in here….” Eziel was looking around the room, not sure what to do. On the bed, Haru laid motionless, the gladiator was on his back on the floor, laughing like a maniac and Sakito was growling and kicking in his arms.

Suddenly doctor Baen entered, followed by the aura guard. Mhando walked towards Sakito and slapped him in the face. The elezen gasped and shifted his focus to Mhando. He gritted his teeth and was about to growl when the aura spoke up, “He’ll be fine. I got the doctor… Calm down and don’t make this any worse than it already is.”

Eziel felt the black-haired elezen slump down and he dragged the now passive elezen away from the still laughing gladiator.

Baen had been surprised when Mhando had suddenly ran into his office. He was preparing to do a health check to one of Barata’s new assets when the guard had dragged him away, mumbling something about Haru.

“Haru and Sakito are just starting. Did something happen?” Mhando did not reply and walked quickly with the doctor trough the Rose Garden.

Baen entered the room and immediately saw Haru on the bed. The other people in the room seemed to be in perfect health so he ran to the bed and looked down at the miqo’te. He cursed and placed a large hand on the miqo’te’s neck. He was breathing softly, and he still had a heartbeat. But he had lost a large amount of blood already.  
Baen grimaced when he saw the state of Haru’s lower back. He took a deep breath and started to cast Raise. He had to stabilize the small man first. Other spells would have no effect on the miqo’te.  
When the spell went off, Haru was severely weakened. But he was stable.  
To stop the bleeding, Baen started to cast Cure II. The spell closed the worst wounds at the small man’s anus but besides a soft moan, the miqo’te remained motionless.

The doctor was about to cast a second Cure II when Barata walked into the room. “Doctor… is he stable?”  
Baen nodded, “Yeah, but he’ll need a few extra cures and potions. He’ll be in pain when he wakes up in this state.”  
“Good, leave him like that.” Barata stood with his hands on his waist, “Bring them both to the dungeon…”

Mhando looked at Baen then to Haru. “You can pick him up… Just be careful not to open his wounds.” The roegadyn sighted, “Let me at least cast another Cure on him?”  
Barata sighted but gave in, “Fine… one cure”  
The doctor nodded and casted another spell. This time, Haru whimpered a bit more loudly.

“Now take them both to the dungeons. Since they seem to be so found of each other, make sure to put them together in one of the smaller cells.” Barata ordered before going over to the gladiator who was still on the floor, grinning, “I’m so sorry sir. Please follow me. Let’s see how we can make it up.

Mhando carefully picked up the unconscious miqo’te and nodded to Eziel who was still holding on to Sakito. Both guards left the room, leaving Barata with the gladiator.  
  


Haru woke up. He was cold and he was in pain. He moaned out softly, but his throat was too dry. He opened his eyes and tried to look around, but every movement caused him stabs of pain in his lower back. He started to panic when he suddenly heard a soft voice.

“Haru?” Sakito looked down at the miqo’te in his arms. He had pulled the smaller man on top of him when Eziel and Mhando had put them in the small cell. The small room had no furniture at all. Sakito sat naked on the cold floor, hugging the miqo’te. The only light came through a small window of the steel door. There was a wooded bucket that had to serve as a toilet and another bucket filled with water and a cup.

Sakito reached out for the cup and placed it at Haru’s lips, “Try to drink something…”

Haru was disorientated and pushed the cup away, moaning again in pain by his movements. He tried to speak but no sound came out.

Sakito looked worried and pressed the cup against Haru’s lips again and poured the water gently inside the miqo’te’s mouth.

The small man sputtered at first, but he was too weak to resist. He tried to get up again but Sakito held him close. “Don’t move too much... I don’t want your wounds to reopen.”

“Where… Where are we?” Haru finally managed to speak up.

“We’re in the dungeons…” Sakito stroked the miqo’te’s ears, “Do you remember what happened?”

Haru shook his head.

“What are they going to do to us?” Haru asked after Sakito explained the whole situation. He still couldn’t move without his body convulsing in pain. The Miqo’te just rested his head against Sakito’s naked chest. The elezen was shivering from sitting on the cold floor. The only piece of clothing they had, was the dirty shirt that Haru was still wearing.

“Not sure… “The elezen admitted, “The previous times, they let the guards have some ‘fun’ with me… But I think Barata will have something worse in mind this time…”

“I’m so sorry…” Haru started, “I panicked when I saw that huge highlander…”

“No need to apologize…” Sakito felt the small man tense up, “I don’t know what Barata was thinking… You could not have taken such a large man without proper preparation…”

Haru moved again, “Try not to move too much…” Sakito looked down when he saw the young man grimacing, “Doctor Baen didn’t get the chance to heal you fully… Please try to rest a little bit…”

The miqo’te nodded and closed his eyes. Sakito leaned back against the cold wall, hugging the smaller man.

Sakito woke up when the door opened. Eziel had unlocked the door and Barata walked in. He looked at the two men huddled in the corner of the room, “You’ve fucked up, Sakito…”  
The lalafell crossed his arms over his chest, “Now I have to punish my miqo’te…” He started to pace in the small room, “I’ve also demoted you. You’ll be a C-rank asset from now on. I’m tired of your behaviour. You attacked two good customers. I can not pardon you for that…”

Sakito was not looking at Barata, he was stroking Haru’s ears, “What are you going to do to him?”

The lalafell grinned, “Linli wants to play with him. And you may watch. I’ve heard you find it arousing when somebody takes him.”

Sakito growled, “Bastard…”

Barata made a fist, “Be careful… I was going to give your precious friend a potion, but you just fucked that up to…” The lalafell pulled a potion out of his pocked. He unscrewed it and poured the blue liquid on the floor.

Sakito’s eyes widened and he tried to sit up, “No, please… I’m sorry…”

Barata shrugged and turned around, “Close the door Eziel. I’m done here.”

Sakito carefully lifted Haru up. The small man was still sleeping. The elezen crawled to where Barata had poured out the potion and tried scoop up the blue liquid. He tried to collect as much as possible in the cup before turning to Haru, “Haru? Wake up… Drink this…”

The miqo’te roused, “What is it?”

“A potion… I’m so sorry, Haru…” Sakito poured the liquid into the miqo’te. “Barata poured it out on the floor… I tried to scoop up as much as possible.”

Haru swallowed the bitter tasting potion. He immediately felt some of his worse pain diminishing.

“Did you hear what Barata just said?” Sakito dragged Haru back on his lap and started to stroke his ears again. He had realised that it relaxes the smaller man.

Haru shook his head. The elezen kept stroking him, “They are going to give you to Linli...” Sakito did not say anything about him no longer being an S-rank.  
“Could be worse I guess?” Haru looked up, “I mean… it’s a girl…”  
“She… she does not like male miqo’te… “Sakito began, “No idea why but I’m really worried…”  
“Thancred will be here soon…” Haru leaned back against the elezen, “Sakito, you’re freezing!”  
The tall man shivered, “I’ll be fine. You try to concentrate on getting better soon.” He planted a soft kiss on the miqo’te’s forehead.

The two men had no idea how long they were in the small cell. A guard had dropped of some old food and refreshed the water. Sakito had forced Haru to eat a small piece of bread and to drink some water.  
The elezen was exhausted and the cold was taking a toll on his body. He couldn’t stop shivering, which caused Haru to worry about him.

The two men were huddle up again in the corner when the door opened. Mhando and Eziel entered the small room.  
The aura picked up Haru while Eziel grabbed Sakito’s hand and tried to pull him up. The dark haired elezen was too tired and weak to walk and fell back on his knees. The guard looked down, grabbed his wrists and dragged him out of the cell, “If you’re too lazy to walk, I’ll just drag you I guess…”

Sakito grunted but did not resist. He tried to look at Haru who had cried out when Mhando had lifted him up.

They arrived in a large room. A few braziers were providing light and heat. In the middle stood a wooden table with chains, next to the table stood Barata and Linli, “Lay him on the table and tie him up. Eziel, chain Sakito up against the wall. Make sure he has a nice view.”

Eziel nodded and dragged the other man to the other side of the wall. He grabbed Sakito’s wrists and put them in the chains above his head. The guard stepped back and stood next to the naked man.

“Perfect…” Barata stood in front of the shivering elezen. “This is what we’ll do. Linli over there will be playing with your little friend.” He pointed to the miqo’te girl next to the table, “She will continue playing with him until… “Barata smiled sadistically and grabbed the elezen’s cock, “you grow hard.”

Sakito growled, “You’re sick Barata…”

The lalafell squeezed his cock once more, “Enjoy.” He waddled over to the exit, “Linli, he’s all yours. I’ll leave both guards here in case you want to use them. I’ve left a few potions. Be sure to use them before he dies. I still have need of him.”

Linli clasped her hands together; “Leave it to me, Lord Barata!”

The moment Barata was gone, Linli’s smile vanished, and she turned to Haru who was chained up on the wooden table. She stood next to a small cart with various tools and grabbed a small blade. She cut open the dirty remains of the long shirt and ripped the remains of it apart, exposing Haru’s pale chest, “So pretty white and smooth…”  
She ran her hands over Haru’s chest. She stopped at his nipple and twisted it, making the small man whimper softly, “and such a nice voice. I can’t wait to hear your screams…”  
She continued examining the young miqo’te and grabbed his limb cock, “Not much special about this…” She squeezed it and dropped it before pushing a finger into his entrance.  
Haru cried out in pain and tried to move away from her sharp claw.

“Don’t touch him!” Sakito pulled at his chains, growling savagely at Linli. She ignored the elezen and continued prodding Haru’s damaged hole, making the man cry out louder.  
She removed her finger and licked away some blood on her claw, “Tasty.”

She just grabbed a huge wooden dildo from the table when there was commotion outside the cell. She dropped the tool back and motioned Mhando to open the door. The aura unlocked the heavy bolt but before he could do anything else, the door was blasted open. Mhando took a step back when a large, brown skinned highlander burst through the door, followed by a white-haired Midlander and a robed elezen.

Linli stepped away from Haru and stared at the men, “General Aldynn? How…?”

Raubahn did not relax his attack stance and looked around the room to assess the situation. The miqo’te girl who had stood near the small man bound on the table in the centre now stood with her back against the wall, staring at them.  
The aura guard at the door had kneeled down and had his hands in his neck.  
The elezen guard on the other hand had drawn the dagger on his belt and had placed it at the neck of the naked man, chained up against the wall.

Before Raubahn could do something, the white-haired man behind his back, threw a small knife and pierced the elezen’s hand. Eziel dropped the dagger and grabbed his bleeding hand.

Thancred ignored the wailing guard and walked towards the table where Haru was sobbing quietly, “Urianger…”

The astrologian removed his hood and drew his weapon. He started to cast a strong, room-wide healing spell, “I’ll take care of it.”

Raubahn had freed Sakito from his shackles and supported the weak man. More men from the Immortal Flames had entered the room and stood next to the two guards and Linli.

The entire room was lit up by Urianger’s spell. He concentrated and casted and extra spell on the miqo’te laying on the table.

When the spell went off, Sakito regained some strength in his legs and immediately ran towards Haru. Thancred was removing the small miqo’te’s shackles and looked worriedly at his friend. Haru’s face was wet with tears. The young man was sobbing uncontrollably.

Urianger placed his hand on the small man’s forehead and casted another spell. Haru fell asleep. “He’s in shock. I casted a sleep spell to calm him down. Let’s get out of here…”


	7. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Sakito help to bring down the Rose Garden and decide what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter of the Rose Garden

The Rose Garden

The adventures of Haru

Contents

I – The Contract 1

II – The Rules. 5

III – The initiation ceremony. 11

IV – Brothers. 17

V – A stranger. 17

VI – Hope. 17

VII – Freedom.. 17

#  I – The Contract

Haru stepped of the airship. He finally made it. He had arrived in Ul’dah.

The small miqo’te picked up his satchel and headed for the exit when a guard stopped him. The highlander hume towered above him, blocking his path.

“Yes?” Haru stepped back, looking towards the tall man.

“I need to see your invitation first before I let you pass…” The man extended his hand and looked at the miqo’te before him. The young man, a keeper of the moon miqo’te, had dark hair with a purple hue, just like his large eyes. Long bangs framed his innocent looking face. The long fluffy tail was moving anxiously, showing some level of distress. Haru was small, even for a miqo’te. He was frantically digging into his satchel, looking for the letter of Baderon. He let out a relieved sigh when he managed to find a crumbled letter. He handed it to the guard in front of him who grabbed the piece of paper and opened it.

“You’re Haru Amano?” The tall man looked at the miqo’te who nodded, “I am.”

The guard grunted and handed the letter back before stepping back, “You may proceed. Stay out of trouble…”  
Haru quickly muffled the letter back in his satchel and after a last look at the guard, he headed towards the lift.

When he stepped outside the lift, the first thing he noticed was the heat. Limsa Lominsa wasn’t exactly cold, but Ul’dah was a whole different story. The miqo’te immediately took of his cloak and looked around. He was finally in Ul’dah. The famous dessert city known for his lively merchants, grand colosseum and the opportunity to earn a large amount of money in a short time.

Haru was here for the last reason. He needed money. And he needed it fast. He had wasted his last money on the airship ticket. The letter he got from Baderon was forged by a fellow thief. Now it was all up to him. He had memorised a short list of names of people that maybe would need a man with his skills. Haru was one of the best lockpickers of the Limsa Lominsa’s thief guild but he had robbed the wrong people and had to leave the harbour city fast.

First on his list was the goldsmith guild, run by Lord Lolorito. Haru realised that he had no idea where it was, so he had to ask directions to several passers-by before he stood in front of the goldsmith guild. Haru took a deep breath and opened the heavy doors.

He walked up to the receptionist, a female Midlander, and introduced himself and his purpose. The woman pushed her glasses up her noise and looked at him, “I’m sorry, we have no need for extra personnel at the moment… the city is overrun with refugees now and everything is in chaos.”

A bit taken aback, Haru tried again but the receptionist gestured to one of the guards. The gladiator escorted Haru back outside the guild and kept watching him until he was out of sight.

At every guild, merchant and store that Haru tried, he got the same message. There was no need for extra help with all the refugees who had recently moved into the city. This was not something Haru had foreseen and when the night fell over the city, Haru discovered that he had no place to stay and that despite the heat during the day, the city was cooling down now that the sun had set.

The miqo’te had ventured into Pearl Lane. Homeless people were trying to escape the cold by huddling together. Some stared at him with empty eyes. One even tried to grab his trousers but the miqo’te quickly stepped aside and wanted to kick the person when he realised it was a young hume. Haru needed to get out of here. He turned around the corned and ran into a lalafell. The small man cursed and stared up at Haru, “Hmpf, another refugee… at least help me up…”

Haru bowed down to help the little man get up, “I’m not a refugee… I arrived today from Limsa Lominsa… hoping to find a job but…”

The lalafell laughed, “A job? Good luck! Even Ul’dah’s own citizens can’t get one now.” He dusted of his nice clothes and looked up at the miqo’te, “Hmm, how old are you boy?”

“I’m 20 years old…” Haru knew he looked much younger because of his height. He felt the lalafell’s eyes going over his body. Suddenly the small man put his hands on his legs and started to feel them, “Erhm… excuse me?”

“I have a job for you, if you’re up for it.” The lalafell grinned and placed his hands on his hips, “It’s not a pretty job and not a hundred percent legal but you’ll earn a good fortune if you’re good. Can you step into the light for me?”

Haru looked at the lalafell but complied and went to a nearby streetlight. Again, the short man looked at him from head to toes and nodded approvingly, “Perfect, you’ll do! Follow me. I’ll prepare your contract and you can start immediately.”

Haru hesitated for a few seconds and looked around. The refugees were staring at the two men, and a cold wind blew through the narrow streets, “Okay, I’m in!”

The lalafell grinned, “Ah, my name is Barata Lorata. You’ll be provided with food and lodgings. It’s nearby, just near the Gate of Thal on Sapphire Avenue.”   
Haru followed Barata, clutching his satchel in front of his chest. His gut was telling him this was not a good idea, but he didn’t see any other way.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a tall building. At the door stood a large Aura. He bowed when Barata approached and opened the heavy door. Haru quickly followed. Once inside, the cold was immediately replaced by a comforting heat. A few oil lamps provided little light in what seemed as a lobby. Barata went to the reception desk and said something that Haru couldn’t quiet understand to the female miqo’te. Then the lalafell turned towards Haru, “Just sit down over there. I’m going to get you a contract and you can immediately start.”

Once more, Barata looked intensely at Haru, “That satchel and the clothes you’re wearing are your only possessions?” Haru just nodded.  
“Do you have any relatives or friends in the city?” Barata continued when the receptionist came back and handed him over some papers and a pen. “No… it’s my first time outside of Limsa Lominsa.” Haru sat down at the table and waited till Barata had climbed onto the taller chair next to him.

“Perfect, you’ll have to sign here with your name and today’s date.” Barata pointed to the bottom of the paper. “You’ll be guided to your room afterwards so you can rest and clean up a bit. Food will be provided when you’re clean.” Haru tried to read the contract but the room was a bit too dark and Barata kept talking, “You’ll be sharing a room with an elezen from Gridania, Sakito Morita. I’m sure you’ll get along. Did you sign already?”

Haru swallowed and quickly signed the papers and handed them over to the receptionist who was waiting impatiently next to him. The moment he overhanded the papers, Barata stood up and clasped his hands together, “I’ve been waiting for a handsome, healthy male miqo’te for months. My customers will be pleased.”

A tall dark haired elezen appeared. His long hair tied together to keep his hair from falling over his dark eyes, “You have called for me, my lord?” The tall man bowed towards Barata.

“This is your new roommate; I expect you to teach him the house rules. But make sure he settles down first and takes a bath. He smells.”

The elezen rose, “Yes my lord.”

Barata turned to Haru, “Welcome to the Rose Garden, Ul’dah’s most renowned house of pleasure.” Before Haru could say something, Barata turned around and walked away. He heard the lalafell asking the Aura guard to keep an eye on him.

“I am Sakito Morita, please follow me to our room.” The elezen had turned towards Haru and looked with sad eyes at the small miqo’te, “I’ll take care of you…” He grabbed Haru’s hand and pulled him towards the door in the back. Haru was too confused to resist so he followed the tall man.

Sakito led him downstairs. Another guard, this time a highlander woman with a scar across her face, unlocked a door with a heavy lock and led the two men in. Once inside, Haru heard the guard locking door again, “What is this place?” He almost whispered when they passed a few rooms. Sakito didn’t slow down nor did he answer until they stood in front of a heavy wooden door, “This is our room.” He almost pushed Haru inside before he closed the door behind them.

The room was spacious and equipped with 2 beds, each at one side of the room. A large sofa with a coffee table was next to the door. On the other side was a bookcase. In the back was a large, stone bath. A continues stream of water was filling the bath, the excess water was drained away by a small gutter disappearing in the wall. Behind a room divider was a toilet. A few oil lamps above the beds provided some light.

Haru looked at the elezen, “What is this place?” he asked again. This time he realised that his voice trembled a bit. Sakito sat down on one of the beds and sighted. “A house of pleasure as Barata calls it… also known as a whore house…”

“I didn’t sign up for this!” Haru stepped back and tried to open the door. The heavy wooden door was locked. With his eyes filled with fear, Haru turned towards the elezen, “Open the door!”

“I… can’t…” Sakito looked down, not daring to face the smaller man, “Only the guard at the door can unlock these doors… and then it’s only to bring us to our customers.”

Haru tried to open the door again, “Let me out!”

“I’m so sorry…” Sakito continued, “but you did sign up for this the moment you wrote your name on those papers and handed them over… You, just like me and all the others in here, are now property of the Rose Garden until our bodies no longer can ‘pleasure’ the customers or until a customer buys you out.” The elezen saw how his words were impacting the smaller man, “I haven’t seen the last one happen before though… “

“Barata told me that I would earn good money… he didn’t say I was going to be a prisoner…” Haru sank down with his back against the door. He looked up at Sakito, “I won’t have sex with his ‘customers’… I’ll tell them what that little bastard did to trick me into this…”

Sakito sighted and shook his head, “I tried… the customers are well aware of how Barata convinced us… but a contract is a contract to them.” The elezen sat up straight on the bed, “And about not having sex with a customer… they won’t take no for an answer… it will be less painful to resist. I’m aware that you won’t listen to me but believe me… just let them do whatever they want, or you’ll pay… Barata will break you when you don’t pleasure your customers”

Haru swallowed, “I… I don’t want this…” The miqo’te started to realise that he was in a bad situation. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and quickly wiped them away. He hadn’t seen the elezen get up and walking towards him, “Come on, let’s get you in bath.” Sakito pulled Haru up with ease and guided the shocked miqo’te to the bath, “Get undressed, I’ll get some soap and a towel.”

Haru didn’t realise that he was undressing while staring at the large stone bath. He had taken of his shirt and was unlacing his briefs when Sakito appeared. The elezen pulled his shirt of and stepped out of his loose pants, “I’ll wash your hair. Getting the dessert sand out of it is a pain…”

Sakito stepped in the bath and sat down on the other side, waiting for Haru to get undressed. The elezen opened a bottle of shampoo and smelled, “Hmm, they have the lavender shampoo again… it reminds me of home…”

Haru finally was naked and stepped into the bath, he sat on the opposite side of the elezen and watched a glow of nostalgia hit the taller man. Sakito shook his head, “Sit between my legs, Haru.”

“I won’t do anything…” Sakito waited patiently when he saw the small man hesitating. Eventually, Haru gave in and turned around to settle between the elezen’s long legs.

Sakito started to rinse the sand out of Haru’s head. The tall man gently poured water over the miqo’te’s head, carefully avoiding the sensitive ears. Haru tensed when he felt Sakito’s hands starting to massage his scalp, but he soon started to purr and lean back against the tall man’s chest. Sakito smiled and poured a large amount of shampoo in his hands. The elezen made sure to get rid of all the sand in Haru’s hair. He gently cupped the miqo’te’s ears and cleaned thoroughly while he felt Haru sliding closer to him and finally started to relax. He truthfully felt sorry for the younger man being trapped in here. It was a different situation as his, but he felt a kinship with the miqo’te. “Okay, all done…”

Haru opened his eyes, he didn’t realise that he almost fell asleep by the elezen’s ministrations, “Ah… thank you…”

Sakito gently pulled away his legs and stood up, the water streaming down his lean body. Haru realised he was staring at the elezen’s groin. The limp cock was hanging between his muscled legs. Haru quickly diverted his gaze and blushed. Sakito smiled, “no need to be embarrassed… you’ll get used to seeing naked men fast enough.”

The words sank in and Haru felt his anxiety rising again. Before he had time to panic, Sakito had pulled him out of the bath and had wrapped a towel around his small body. The elezen started to dry of the smaller man. Once completely dry, he handed a yukata to Haru and draped it over his shoulder before fastening the sash. “Try to sleep a bit… they’ll… initiate you tomorrow…” Sakito smiled sadly and went over to his bed. The tall man loosened his hair and let it all fall down. The long black hair hung down almost till the bed. He grabbed a brush from the small table and started to comb his hair.

Haru walked over to his bed and crawled under the sheets, staring at the beautiful elezen. When Sakito was pleased with his hair, he turned of the oil lamps, “Goodnight Haru”

“Goodnight, Sakito”

#  II – The Rules

Haru woke up when he heard a door closing. All the events of last night immediately came back to him and he sat up, looking into the direction of the sound that woke up him.

“Good morning Haru. I hope you managed to sleep a little bit?” Sakito was standing at the door, holding a tray with food, “They just brought breakfast.” The elezen carefully placed the tray on the coffee table before walking over to Haru, “It’s going to be a busy day for you, so I strongly recommend eating something…”

Before Haru could answer, his stomach growled loudly. The miqo’te grimaced but didn’t make any movements to get out of bed. He sat with his back against the wall and had pulled the blankets up until under his nose. He was eyeing the tall elezen who looked down on him. Sakito was dressed only in a yukata. The robe hung open, exposing some of the man’s smooth, bronze coloured skin.

Sakito sighted and sat down at the end of Haru’s bed, “Look… You’re not the first one to enter this ‘establishment’ like this and the best advice I can give you is to just obey them. And to take care of yourself. Believe me, you don’t want to get sick in here… So please eat ‘something’?” He handed an apple to the miqo’te.

Haru eyed the apple like it was poisoned but grabbed the piece of fruit nonetheless. The elezen let out a relieved sigh and smiled, “Thank you. I guess it’s time that I explain some of the rules of the house.”  
Haru bit in the apple and stared at the tall man, “Rules? What rules?” He swallowed the piece of the fruit and took another bite. He didn’t realise he was that hungry.

Sakito looked at the miqo’te, “It’s my duty as your roommate and senior to teach you how everything works here. We don’t have much time because you’ll get a medical check-up today so please pay attention. It’s important.”

The elezen sat down next to Haru, with his back against the wall, in a low voice he started to explain the rules of the Rose Garden, “Let’s start with the easy ones. We’re in charge of keeping our room in order. Every day, each of us will receive 2 pair of clean towels and cloths tailored to our customers of the day.” Sakito pointed towards the towels and clothing that was on his bed, “We’re obliged to wear those clothes, refusing to do so will result in punishment. I’ll explain the punishments later… We’ll also get fresh sheets for the beds every 3 days. And once a week there will be a thorough inspection of our room.”

The elezen paused and took a sip from a glass filled with orange juice. He handed another glass to Haru before continuing, “We work 3 or 4 days a week. On our days off, we’re free to roam the staff’s areas. That is the garden, the pools, the library and the dining room. On the days we work, we remain in this room until a guard comes by to escort us to a room to meet up with the customer. How long you must stay with a customer depends on how long he reserved you. He can release you faster, but he can never keep you longer. When the time is up, a guard will first bring you to the nurse for a quick check-up, after that you’ll be escorted back to your room where you’ll have to take a bath. If you have more customers that day, you’ll have to change into new cloths. You’ll have mostly one customer a day. When it’s busy, you’ll serve a maximum of 3 customers per day.”

Sakito put his empty glass on down and reached over to a piece of bread. He broke it in two and handed the other half to Haru, “The customers are not allowed to leave long lasting wounds or marks on your body. They are also obliged to show a health certificate that may not be older than 2 months.”

Sakito took a bite of the bread and looked at Haru. The miqo’te seemed to be listening to him so he continued, “We also undergo a medical check-up every month.”

The elezen took a deep breath, “Now the hardest part. The punishments… The most important thing to remember is that you’re not the only one who will be punished. If you do something against the rules, or you don’t cooperate, you’ll be punished and so will I. And vice versa… “

Haru stared at Sakito, “Wait what? We both will get punished if the other one does not follow these ridiculous rules?”  
The elezen nodded, “Sometimes the one who broke the rules won’t be punished at all, but he’ll need to watch how his roommate will be… Punishments vary of what rule you broke and how often. It can be something small like not getting food for a day to being dragged to the dungeons. The dungeons are what is left of the old prison underneath the building… I have been there once… I am not going there again.” The tall man pulled down his yukata, and lifted an arm to show a thin burn scar on his side, “My first roommate hit his customer… I got punished for that.” Sakito pulled the yukata back up, “I think that about is it… Any questions?”

Haru swallowed, “How can I get out?”

Sakito smiled sadly, “You don’t… After you get your medical clearance today, they’ll brand you.” Sakito showed his arm, a tattoo of a rose was on his biceps, “Every guard in the city knows this mark. And they’ll make sure that everybody leaving the city shows their arm first. This building used to be the concubine’s building for the emperor and his family… the dungeons that I’ve mentioned were to hold the concubine’s families. The garden and pools used to be the emperor’s playground. The rooms we use to receive our customers used to be the suites where the emperor allowed his political friends to use his least favourite concubines.”

“Who are the customers?” Haru had finished the piece of bread and hugged the blanket again.

“They want to keep this place a bit exclusive and low key. Only the elite of Ul’dah knows about it. They are the only ones that can afford it. They can be political figures, rich merchants, important businessmen… Occasionally they’ll invite a good acquaintance to celebrate a deal or something… But most of the time you’ll have to deal with locals, albeit rich ones.”

“Oh, one last thing I almost forgot to mention…” Sakito stood up from the bed, “You must always address Barata Lorata as ‘my lord’… and of course show proper respect to our customers”

The elezen threw another piece of fruit to the miqo’te, “They’ll be here soon for your medical. You better get dressed”

Haru grabbed the fruit mid-air and after a few seconds, he decided to listen to the elezen and got up. They had provided him with a clean yukata similar as Sakito’s but shorter.

Sakito was tying up his hair when suddenly the door unlocked and Barata and a tall aura guard entered the room. Haru took a few steps back and looked at the lalafell who waddled over to Sakito, “You explained the rules to him?”

The elezen nodded and bowed, “Yes, my lord. I just explained it to him.”

Barata nodded approvingly, “He knows about the punishment system?” The elezen nodded again.  
“Wonderful! Time for your medical examination.” The lalafell clapped his hands, “You’re coming with us Sakito.”  
The elezen swallowed, “Yes, my lord…”

Barata turned towards Haru, “Come on! I don’t have all day!”

Haru didn’t make any movement towards the door. Barata gestured to the guard and the aura suddenly grabbed Sakito and kicked his knee. The elezen grunted and fell to the floor. “It seems he doesn’t know about the punishment rules…” Barata started and gave the aura another sign. The man grabbed Sakito’s long hair and pulled his head back.

“Wait! I’ll… I’ll come…” Haru said in a panicked voice. Sakito let out a relieved breath when the aura released his hold.

Barata smiled, “Good boy. Now chop chop!” The lalafell motioned to the door, “Follow Mhando.” The aura stepped outside the room and waited for Haru, Sakito and Barata before he started to walk through the corridor.

The medical office was located centrally in the complex. On their way to the office, Haru had seen a glimpse of the gardens that Sakito mentioned. He also crossed path with what he presumed were servants. All of them bowed when they saw Barata passing by.

The aura guard opened the door to the medical office. An older lalafell woman was sitting behind a desk. When noticing Barata she jumped up, “The doctor is ready to check up the new asset, my lord!”

Haru cringed when he was referred to as an ‘asset’ but choose to ignore it and looked around nervously. Besides the desk, there were a few sofas and a large plant. The walls were in a sterile white and the floor were shiny white tiles. The door on the other end of the room opened and a roegadyn appeared. The older man smiled, “Barata! I’ve heard you got a male miqo’te for me!? Wonderful!”

The lalafell grinned, “Good morning Doctor Baen. I have indeed. I hope that you can give him the green light. I want him to start as soon as possible!”

The dark skinned roegadyn turned to Haru. He rubbed his long beard and looked down, “He’s short… but he looks in good health. I’ll take good care of him. Come on boy!” He pushed Haru towards the room. Barata followed him. The guard pushed Sakito in front of him and closed the door once they were inside.

“Strip down.” Baen motioned Barata and Sakito to sit down on the small chairs next to the door. The guard kept standing in front of the door.

Haru swallowed and with shivering hands he started to undo the sash of the yukata. He hesitated to slit the garment off but when he looked at Barata and then to Sakito, he dropped the robe on the floor. He hid his crotch behind his hands and stared at the floor, “Oho, a shy one this small kitty…” Baen laughed when Haru started to blush.

“Let’s start your examination. First let’s take your measurements.” The large man pushed Haru forward, “He’s a light feather.”  
“Okay, 161 cm…” Baen scribbled everything down, “53kg… I want him a bit heavier, but he’ll manage… Get on the table.”

Haru walked quickly to the table, still holding his hands between his legs. He sat down on the table, feeling Barata’s eyes on him. The lalafell was grinning.

Baen did a few quick check-ups. He checked Haru’s teeth, eyes and ears. He nodded approvingly after every test. “Did you have sex before?”

Haru nodded.

“Speak up boy…” Barata said, “Doctor Baen can’t read your mind!”  
“I have…” Haru looked down.   
The roegadyn wrote it down, “With men?”  
“Yes, with men.” Haru answered slowly.  
“Bottom?” Barata asked and crossed his arms.  
“Yes…” Haru replied.  
Barata signed the guard. The aura suddenly lashed out at Sakito. He hit the elezen across the face with the palm of his hand. “Yes who?” Barata asked. A sadistic smile appeared on his face.  
“Yes… my lord.” Haru replied quickly. Sakito’s face was reddening where the guard had hit him. His eyes were cast to the floor.  
“Damn… too bad I can’t sell him as a virgin.” Barata looked disappointed. “Continue doctor Baen.”

The roegadyn coughed, “Remove your hands. I need to inspect your genitals…”

Haru felt tears welling up in his eyes when he removed his hands. The doctor pushed his knees apart, exposing his cock and balls. The rough hands of the roegadyn cupped his balls and started to fondle them. After a minute he moved to the miqo’te’s penis. Haru looked away when the doctor started to stroke his shaft. The young miqo’te involuntarily tried to move away but the strong man held him in place and continued.

“He looks promising. He has a nice reaction.” The doctor moved away, “Turn around.”

Haru never felt so humiliated before. He got up and turned around. His tail was between his legs, quivering because he knew what was coming. Baen pulled the shaking tail away and shoved it into Haru’s hand, “Hold your tail.”   
He felt the doctor’s finger probing his entrance and let out a muffled sound when the digit pressed it, “Very clean and tight, “Baen said and wiggled his finger around, “You got a nice one here Barata.” The doctor removed his hand and stood up, “He’s ready for business.”

Haru realised he was crying when the doctor draped the yukata over his shoulders, “Don’t worry boy… We’ll take care of you.” Haru couldn’t stop sniffing, his whole body was shaking when he felt strong hands pull him off the table. The aura picked him up. He felt the yukata sliding off again, but he didn’t care anymore. The guard draped him over his broad shoulder and stood up, waiting on an order from Barata.

The lalafell seems very pleased with the doctor’s verdict and was pacing around. “Oh… I need a plan to advertise him. I need to choose his first customer carefully because he’ll need to break him in first. But I don’t want him to damage him…” The small man continued rambling when he left the doctor’s office. Baen waved a last time before closing the door.

When they were back in their room, the guard dropped Haru on his bed. The miqo’te hadn’t stopped crying. Sakito quickly draped the yukata around the shivering man. Barata was still exhilarated and was thinking out loud on how he was going to sell Haru when somebody knocked on the door. A young miqo’te girl covered in tattoos entered. She had a large bag with her that she put on the coffee table, “I needed to mark a new asset, my lord?”

“Ah, Linli! Yes, my dear! You’re right on time!” Barata pointed to Haru, “Meet our newest asset, Haru! I don’t want to lose him, so I want him marked as fast as possible.”

Linli nodded and looked at the guard, “Mhando, would you be so nice to detain him?”  
The aura nodded while the girl was grabbing her tools. Without warning he picked up Haru from the bed and forced him to kneel on the ground, he pushed the yukata down, exposing Haru’s biceps before pushing the small man’s head down to the bed with one arm and grabbing the miqo’te’s slender arm with his other. Haru started to struggle but the heavy aura kept him into place.

Linli sat down next to the guard and started. Haru tried to hold back his cries at first but quickly caved in and mewled when the needles were prodding his arm. The girl did her job quickly and without fussing to much. When she was done, Haru was exhausted and didn’t realise that the aura was no longer holding him down. “All done. He’s a pretty one, my lord.” Linli picked up her tools and got up, “He’ll be a popular asset.”

Barata was visibly proud, “Yes, he will, my dear. We’re breaking him in tomorrow.”

“Oh, that will be a nice show! I envy the one who can have him first!” The girl clasped her hands together. Her tail was wagging with anticipation, “I hope to make use of him also once. It’s been ages since I had a male miqo’te. And this one is just too cute!”

Barata just laughed, “We’ll see how he behaves! But let’s give him some rest for now. Sakito, try to calm him down and clean him up. I’m going to send Cora to tend to his hair and shave his privates.”

With that, Barata, Linli and Mhando left. The moment they had closed the door, Sakito rushed over to Haru who was still kneeled beside the bed. “Haru? Get up… you’re going to get a cold if you stay like this…”

Haru let the elezen pull him up on the bed. The miqo’te was not responding at all, he just kept staring in front of him, his eyes red with tears.

“It will get better. I promise you.” Sakito tried to comfort the young man, “You’ll see it won’t be as bad as you think…” The elezen continued. He wiped Haru’s hair out of his eyes. The bangs were wet with tears, “let’s get you in bath and get you ready.”

Haru only nodded and let the tall man guide him to the bath. Sakito gently washed him, avoiding the sensitive area around the tattoo. When he was all clean, Sakito quickly dried him off and handed Haru a large shirt to wear. Afterwards he guided the passive miqo’te back to the bed. “Try to rest a bit until the servants come over…” Sakito tried to wipe the stubborn bangs away again then stood up, grabbed a book from the bookshelf and began to read.

Time was hard to track in a room without windows. The only sound Haru heard while he was hiding under his blankets was Sakito turning the pages of the book he was reading. The young miqo’te had calmed down a bit of his ordeals this morning. He was now slowly breathing in and out. The fresh tattoo still throbbed but it wasn’t as bad as before. His breath stocked when he heard the door opening again.

“Hello Cora, it’s been awhile.” Sakito greeted a young midland hume woman who entered the room. Mhando followed her in and took position at the door again.

“We have a new colleague I’ve been told?” She opened the heavy bag she brought with her, “I presume it’s the one hiding under the blanket?”

Sakito sat down on Haru’s bed, “Haru… after this I’ll let you sleep for today. Just one more effort today. You’ll enjoy it, I swear.” After a few seconds, Haru emerged from beneath the blanket and blinked a few times. He looked at the petite woman who stood next to the bed. She had a gentle smile and stepped aside when the miqo’te got up. “Let’s sit you down on the chair near the bath.” Mhando grabbed a chair and placed it next to the bath.

Haru sat down and cringed when he felt the small woman’s hand touching his scalp. “I won’t hurt you. Don’t worry.” Her calm, husky voice reverberated in Haru’s ears. She started to make his hair wet with a bucket handed over by Sakito. “Your hair has a beautiful colour. Dark purple with a few bright highlights… and it feels really healthy…” She continued to inspect Haru’s hair, “I won’t have much work with this. I won’t cut it much shorter, just style it I think…”

Haru felt relaxed for the first time in what seemed ages by Cora attending to his hair. She carefully brushed her hands passed his ears; the sound of the scissors so close by send shivers up to his spine. Haru realised he was purring.

“Okay, all done…” Cora stood up, “Now the lower part…”

“I’ll do it…” Sakito intervened when he saw Haru starting to tense, “I’ve done it before. You can inspect it afterwards.”

“Very well…” Cora handed the razor blades and the cream to the elezen, “Just be careful not to damage him. Lord Barata needs him in a perfect state”

Sakito nodded and kneeled between Haru’s legs and pushed the long shirt up. He looked up to the man staring at him, “I’ll be gently, just try not to move.” He turned to Cora, “Can you relax him a bit and give him one of your famous massages?”

Cora smiled and stood behind Haru, “I will. Close your eyes Haru. And enjoy.”

Haru did as he was told. Cora’s hand started to massage his neck, while he felt Sakito’s breath on his balls. He opened his legs a bit more to provide the elezen more space and leaned back. Cora’s hands found all his tense spots and she expertly pushed the stress out.

At the same time, Sakito was focused on his job, carefully scraping the blade over Haru’s skin. The elezen was surprised to see Haru reacting to his touch. The miqo’te was starting to get hard and was softly purring. Sakito quickly finished the job and stood up, “All done.”

Haru opened his eyes and started to blush furiously when he realised that he was aroused. His hands tried to cover up his hardening cock, “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to…” He began to stammer and looked up at Cora who just gave him an understanding smile, “Don’t worry about that Haru. Sakito has that effect on people.”

She grabbed the blades that Sakito had put next to the bath, “I hope to see you again. Try to behave.” With that she walked to her heavy bag, put the blades away and waited until Mhando had unlocked the door. She waved before walking away.

Sakito had walked away from Haru and sat down on his bed, “I hope you didn’t mind me shaving you?” The elezen cocked his head to the side while he loosened his long hair. The black hair spilled over the tall man’s shoulders. He grabbed the brush again and started his evening ritual of combing his hair.

Haru could only stare, his hands still covering his crotch. He shook his head and stood up, trying to hide his arousal under the long shirt. “It felt… good.” He hesitantly replied.

Sakito smiled, “They’ll bring dinner soon.” The elezen could faintly see Haru’s still hard cock through the shirt. The miqo’te was clearly confused. “Need help with that?” Sakito motioned towards the young man’s crotch.

Haru blushed furiously, “I… “He stuttered when suddenly Sakito got up and pushed Haru down, “Don’t worry, it will be quick. Just relax and enjoy.” The elezen pushed the shirt up and spread the miqo’te’s legs open. Haru’s eyes widened when the elezen’s mouth engulfed his hard cock. Haru fell back on the bed while he felt Sakito’s tongue pushing against the underside of his shaft. The elezen’s long fingers were fondling his balls. Haru’s hips began to push up, wanting to feel more of the heat around his cock. Sakito sucked in earnest now and when Haru let out a soft mewl, he tasted the miqo’te’s salty cum. The elezen made sure to swallow everything before he released the softening cock.

“There you go.” The tall man tucked the shirt back down and stood up. “Dinner will be here soon.”

Haru was panting on the bed, his eyes covered by his forearm. He had not expected the elezen to be that good. He was still coming down from the sudden orgasm when the door opened. His eyes flew open and he sat up. A servant brought in a tray filled with food. The old man set the large tray down and went back outside without saying a word.

“Let’s eat. You’ll need it…” Sakito sat down at the table and looked over at Haru, “Come on?”

Haru nodded and stood up.

#  III – The initiation ceremony

Haru sat at the end of his bed, staring at the item in his hands. A buttplug, Sakito had called it. The miqo’te swallowed and looked up at the elezen who sat next to him, “I… I have never used such a thing…”

“No worries. I’ll be gentle.” Sakito grabbed the plug and a bottle of lube that the servants provided this morning when they brought in the tray with breakfast.

Haru only managed to eat a small piece of bread and drank some orange juice. He was too nervous to eat anything else. The servants had provided him with a white coloured shirt and briefs. They were a tight fit and showed off the miqo’te’s physique. Haru had shown the toy to his roommate when he found it after he had put on the outfit.

“I have to wear it?” Haru hesitated when he saw Sakito opening the small bottle of lube.  
“I would recommend so yes…” the taller man replied, “you have experience as a bottom, right?”  
Haru nodded, “Yeah… a few times… But I never used something like that…”  
“It will make it less painful when they’ll penetrate you.” Sakito hesitated, “Do you remember today’s ceremony, or do I need to walk you through it again?”  
The miqo’te shook his head, “I remember…”

Sakito had told him what was supposed to happen today.   
A guard would come and take both men to the ‘grand hall’. All the customers who had expressed interesse in a male miqo’te would be there.   
Haru would be put up in the centre of the room and stripped down to show off his body. When the crowd was pleased, he would be taken to a private session with his first customer and a select crowd.   
There he would be ‘broken into’ and ‘initiated’ to the house.   
After that, his performance would be judged and he would be classified in a rank. The higher the rank, the more expensive he’ll be.

“Why do you have to come?” Haru asked the elezen.  
“To make sure you behave… “Sakito had put the buttplug on the bed, “I’ll be punished if you refuse or if perform badly…”  
Haru swallowed, “I see… I… I won’t let them hurt you…”

Sakito smiled sadly, “Thanks Haru… Now, can you turn around, so I prepare you for the plug? You’ll thank me later…”

The miqo’te nodded and removed the tight briefs before positioning himself with his behind towards Sakito. He grabbed his tail and held it tightly.  
The elezen had poured a large amount of lube on his long fingers and gently probed Haru’s hole before he pressed the digit inside.   
He felt the young man tensing up, “Try to focus on your breathing Haru. I know it’s not easy…”   
The long finger disappeared into the tight hole. Sakito waited patiently until he felt Haru’s muscles loosen a bit to push in a second finger.   
Once the other digit was inside, he started to scissor his fingers carefully.   
Haru gritted his teeth and tried his best to relax when suddenly Sakito touched something inside of him. He bucked up against the elezen’s fingers.   
Sakito smiled, “I’ve found your prostate it seems.”   
He rubbed his fingers over the spot again and once more Haru pushed back.   
Sakito removed his fingers and Haru meowled softly when suddenly the fingers were replaced by the lubed up buttplug. Haru cried out softly when Sakito pushed the toy inside of him.   
It was wider than the elezen’s fingers, but it didn’t hurt as much as he would have thought.   
Sakito grabbed a wet cloth and started to try off the lube around his hole, “Can you get up?’

Haru carefully sat up. The plug was making moving a bit awkward but it didn’t really hurt, “It’s a bit uncomfortable…”

“Yeah, it is…” Sakito dried of his hands, “You better get dressed… It’s almost time.”

Haru complied and grimaced while putting on the tight briefs again. He looked up at the taller man, “I’ll be good…”

“Don’t force yourself…” Sakito suddenly hugged the smaller man, “We’ll take care of each other… The day will be over before you know it.”

Something had changed in Haru’s demeanour during the night. The young man had decided that he had to bring down this entire charade. He was not going to play according to Barata’s twisted rules. He looked at Sakito. He was sure that the elezen was once a proud and strong man. But was broken by the sadistic lalafell, reduced to an expensive whore to serve Barata’s perverted customers. Haru was going to escape.

Sakito felt Haru tensing up and looked into the violet eyes of the younger man, “Are you okay?” He released the small miqo’te.  
“Yeah… I’ve decided to get us out of here.” Haru said quietly. “I don’t know how yet… or when… but we’re not staying here… I’ll play along Barata’s rules for now… But I am not going to show up a frightened, crying miqo’te. I’ll make sure that his clientele sees my claws.”

Sakito did a step back. He hadn’t expected this sudden change in his roommate, but he realised that Haru wasn’t joking. “I… “Before Sakito could say anything more the door opened.

Mhando, the aura guard and a copper haired elezen stepped inside. When Sakito saw the guard, he quietly growled, “Eziel…”

The elezen guard, who was a little bit smaller than Sakito smiled, “Long time no see, whore…” He turned his attention to Haru, “the new whore I presume?”

Haru didn’t forget the promise he just made to Sakito; he did not flinch when the elezen stood in front of him. He looked up straight into the elezen’s grey eyes, “I am no whore… And neither is Sakito. We’re more important to Lord Barata then you are.”

A bit taken aback by the miqo’te’s reply, Eziel turned to Mhando who just shrugged.

Eziel turned back to Sakito, “I hope your roommate disobeys. I can’t wait to fuck you again.” The taller elezen looked away from the guard.

Mhando growled, “Eziel… drop it…” The aura’s deep voice made Sakito look up. He had never heard the guard talk before. And judging from Eziel’s reaction, the other elezen knew that the other guard was being serious.

“Fine… let’s go… whores…” Eziel pushed Sakito towards the door and waited for Haru to follow him before closing the door.

The two guards escorted Haru and Sakito to a small room with some sofa’s and small windows, almost near the ceiling, that bathed the room in sunlight. Barata was sitting on one of the sofas. The small man was visibly excited, “Put him in the light! I want to expect him before we put him on stage!”

Eziel pushed Haru forward towards the centre of the room. The miqo’te looked back and growled slowly before walking up the small stage in the middle of the room.

Barata walked around him, “Perfect! The clothes are a nice tight fit…” The lalafell reached up to touch one of Haru’s tights, “Very firm… drop your briefs… and kneel.”  
Haru took a deep breath and did as he was told.   
Barata grabbed his cock and inspected his balls. He prodded the ball sacks carefully, “Nicely shaven…”   
The lalafell went to Haru’s back, “I didn’t expect you to get the plug in. Perfect”

Satisfied, Barata stepped back, “Get dressed again. You’re up in a few minutes. Eziel, follow me and bring Sakito along.”   
The lalafell turned back to Haru, “Remember, you refuse, or you don’t perform to my liking, he’ll get punished.” He pointed to Sakito, “I’m sure Eziel is very willing to fuck him again?”   
The elezen guard grinned and bowed, “As you wish, my lord”

“I’m going to warm up the audience. Bring him in when you get the sign, Mhando.” Barata exited the room, followed by Eziel who had his hand on Sakito’s shoulder and pushed the other elezen forward. Sakito took one more look at Haru and gave the miqo’te a reassuring nod.

Haru was trying to stay focus on his breathing. The moment he was left alone with the aura guard, he started to feel panic welling up again. But he was determined to show that he had claws. He would not show any weakness in front of the Rose Garden’s audience.

He felt the eyes of the guard on him and looked back, “You won’t break me, you know… I will face everything your master… our master… throws at me. I will NOT break…” Haru stepped towards the tall aura, “I am Haru Amano, member of the thief’s guild of Limsa Lominsa… I can handle this… I will survive this… and I will bring this whole show down…”

Suddenly the shutters closed, and the room was in darkness, the only light was a small oil lamp near the door. It opened with a creaking sound and Mhando carefully pushed the miqo’te towards the door. The tall guard leaned forward and Haru felt his breath against his ear, “Good luck… I hope your wish comes true. Haru Amano of the thief’s guild of Limsa Lominsa.”

Haru tried to look back but Mhando had already pushed him outside the small room and had taken his position next to the door, his face once again unreadable.

The miqo’te looked around. He was in a large round room. In the centre was a small stage that bathed in light. He couldn’t see the audience. They were hidden in the shadows, but he heard some murmur and he could feel their eyes on him.

He straightened his back, took a deep breath and walked to the stage where Barata was waiting.

“My dear customers, thank you for your patience. May I introduce to you our newest asset. A fine young example of the Moon Seeker’s clan.   
He’s in perfect health, has a great firm and lean body and we’ve prepared him for today’s initiation.” Barata was walking around the stage, making grand gestures when Haru stepped inside the light.   
Barata motioned him to step onto the stage. “As you can see, he’s not very tall but he’s strong enough to take a decent pounding!” Barata suddenly slapped Haru’s ass. The miqo’te bit his lip, not wanting to show any weakness.   
The lalafell continued, “he has an unscarred pale skin that is as soft as a newborn lalafell.” Barata started to stroke his legs, “and I’m sure his pretty mouth with his full lips will give you immense pleasure.”

Barata gestured to Mhando, “Let’s unwrap him so you all have the chance to see this nice male in all his glory!”

The aura walked up to the stage and unsheathed an ornamented dagger that hung at his belt. He stood in front of the small miqo’te, grabbed the white shirt and cut it open. Then he kneeled and did the same with the tight briefs, carefully avoiding touching Haru’s skin. He grabbed the ruined clothes and stepped back of the stage.

Haru now stood stark naked into the light. Again, he forced himself to focus on his breathing. He could hear the audience talking and heard some movement. He tried his best to keep his tail from quivering.

“Kneel!” Barata ordered and waited till the miqo’te obliged. The centre stage started to rotate slowly. “Grab you cock and stroke it. Make sure they see your balls” the lalafell stepped back so the audience had a clear view of Haru’s crotch, “As you all can see, he’s equipped with some very nice genitals.”   
When the stage completed a full rotation, Barata was sure that the audience had seen enough and made Haru grab his tail, kneel on all fours and show his behind, “Unfortunately… his hole has already been used. So, he’s no virgin… But this just means that he has experience as you can see.”   
The lalafell grabbed the plug and pulled it out, “He even prepared himself for the pounding he’ll receive soon!” Haru meowled out when Barata put the toy back, making the audience gasp, “And as you just heard, he sounds adorable when you fill him up!”

“Get up and continue stroking… get hard…” Barata gave Haru’s ass another slap. The miqo’te released his tail and rose. He grabbed his cock again and stroked the shaft while the stage was still rotating, “If you have any questions or want to see more, now is your time!” the lalafell walked around the stage looking for signs out of the audience.

Haru bit his lip and closed his eyes, he tried to ignore the sounds and continued stroking his cock. He remembered Sakito’s lips around his member and he immediately felt a rush of arousal. With his eyes firmly closed, he tightened the hold on his penis and increased the pace when suddenly Barata slapped him, “Don’t you dare to cum yet. That privilege is reserved for you customer…”

Haru released this cock and stood straight up. He saw Barata staring at him but after a few seconds the lalafell started to speak to the audience again, “As you can see, despite his small stature, he is not that small between his legs! We now go over to his initiation. We’ll be back afterwards with a thorough report on his performance.” Barata bowed and motioned to Mhando to escort Haru.

Mhando guided Haru to another room. This room had no windows at all.   
There was a small stage in the back were a few people were seated. He recognised Sakito with next to him Eziel. There were 2 lalafells, dressed in lavishing robes. Doctor Baen was sitting next to a roegadyn female, dressed in a tight dress that accentuated her large breasts. Linli, the girl who tattooed him, was chatting with a highlander male dressed in Ul’dah’s gladiator’s attire.   
Next to the highlander stood a young midlander hume, wearing just a subligar. His muscled chest showed various scars, some of them recent.  
In the middle of the room stood a bed. A large chandelier hung above it making sure there was enough light to watch the upcoming show.

Barata appeared from the door next to the stage. He started to talk to the highlander hume. Linli clung to the large man’s arm. The large man pointed to the midlander next to him. Haru couldn’t hear what they were saying and stood next to Mhando.

After a few minutes, Barata waddled over to the bed and motioned Haru to come. Without hesitating, the miqo’te stepped forward, “Okay, now the main menu. Let’s see what our new asset can do. The lucky one to try him out is this month’s champion of our cities great colosseum, Jhordo Crae!” Barata motioned to the midlander hume.

Jhordo approached with a wide smile on his face and bowed towards Barata, “It will be my pleasure to see what this asset can do. I’ll make sure to make him moan.”

“He’s all yours.” Barata grinned and walked towards the stage where he sat next to one of the other lalafells.

Haru felt his palms getting sweaty when he stood in front of the midlander. He could smell the other male and it took al his resolve not to turn around and flee. His tail was quivering and when the gladiator took a step forward, he involuntarily flinched.

Jhordo grabbed Haru’s chin and turned his head sideways, “Let’s see how soft those lips are. Undress me and start sucking, boy.”

Haru could see Sakito. The elezen had his face turned away from the scene. The miqo’te kneeled and with shaking hands pulled the subligar of the other man down. Jhordo was not a small man. Haru took a deep breath and grasped the man penis.  
He stuck his tongue out to lick the tip of the huge cock when Jhordo grabbed his hair, just between his ears and looked down, “No teasing, little one. Show me what you can do, and I’ll promise to be gentle.”

Haru nodded, opened his mouth and engulfed the man’s cock. He immediately felt the organ harden and grabbed the base with his hand. He had done this before he told himself, it’s just like the others.

The miqo’te pushed his tongue up against the hardening shaft and tried to take in as much as possible when he felt the pubic hairs stinging his face. He backed up slowly and swirled his tongue around the head before releasing the gladiator’s cock.

Jhordo groaned and tightened his hold on Haru’s hair when the miqo’te licked the length of his shaft from base to tip before once more taking him into his mouth. The gladiator pushed his hips forward, he needed to feel more of that velvet heat. He groaned again when Haru tightened his grip on the base of his cock.

“Touch yourself…” Jhordo croaked out in a husk voice filled with raw lust. The smaller man’s hand went between his legs and he started to stroke his cock in time with his bobbing head.

Jhordo began to push his hips faster and let out soft groans everything he pushed into the Miqo’te’s mouth. Haru started to taste some of the man’s precum and started to suck faster, using his tongue to stimulate the underside of the hard shaft. He realised he also started to moan softly when Jhordo suddenly pulled him away, “That was wonderfull, little one… but I want to feel your tight hole around my cock.”

Haru wiped away the drool on his chin and stood up with his knees shaking. “Get on the bed, on your back.” The gladiator ordered and watched how Haru obeyed.

“Give our audience a show. Spread your legs and touch yourself” The gladiator was slowly stroking his own cock while towering over the smaller man, “And look me into the eyes.”

Haru nodded and grabbed his semi-hard cock. He quickly stroked it to harden it fully, his hips started to buck up into his hand and he felt a few droplets of precum dribbling down his shaft. He coated his length with it and started to pant.

Jhordo kneeled between his spread legs and caressed the long limbs. A small whimpered escaped Haru’s lip. The gladiator’s hand fondled his balls before he pulled the plug out and threw it aside. The midlander’s cock was still wet from Haru’s sucking. Jhordo stroked himself a few times, making sure his length was wet enough before positioning himself at the small man’s entrance.

Haru was still looking into the hume’s eyes when Jhordo entered him. The miqo’te eyes widened and he let out a small cry when he felt the large cock entering his quivering body. He released the hold on his own length and grabbed the bed’s headboard, bracing himself for the heavier man penetrating him.

“By the twelve… he’s tight!” Jhordo growled when he was fully seated into the small miqo’te. Haru was whimpering, trying to get used to being filled by the gladiator’s hard cock.   
It took the midlander a few seconds to regain his breathing and he started to slowly move out of Haru. He had grabbed the miqo’te’s legs and spread them so he had a nice view of the small man’s cock lying against his stomach. When he was almost out, he pushed in again.   
Haru’s hip bucked up and he let out a loud moan.   
This was Jhordo’s cue.   
The midlander grabbed the small man’s hip and started to thrust in and out the mewling miqo’te. Haru's cock was bouncing with each thrust of the strong gladiator, leaking precum on his belly.

Haru was tossing his head from left to right, his hands gripping the bed tightly, his hips bucking up to the gladiator. Jhordo had stamina. The man kept ramming in the miqo’te for what seems an eternity. Suddenly he pulled out and flipped Haru on his stomach. Jhordo immediately pulled the man back onto his leaking cock and started thrusting again. Haru’s eyes flew open when he felt the gladiator’s calloused hands on his length. One pull and Haru came, crying out load. His cum flowing over the man’s hand. Jhordo kept ramming into him.

Haru was exhausted but the gladiator kept thrusting in him when he suddenly heard Jhordo growling and felt the man cumming inside of him. The midlander pulled his softening cock out of the panting miqo’te. His cum leaked out of the gaping hole. He gave a slap on the whimpering man’s ass cheek and stood up, “You got a real treasure here, Lord Barata!” Jhorso cleaned his cock off with the blanket and stood up.

Haru was still quietly whimpering when Mhando handed him a robe and helped him up. Doctor Baen stood next to him, “Let’s clean him up and bring him to his room.” The dark roegadyn said, “Besides a bit shaken up, he took it well. Sakito, come here and help Mhando carry him”

Eziel made a face when Barata nodded and Sakito got up to help his roommate.

#  IV – Brothers

As expected, Haru got classified as an S rank asset. This meant that only the highest paying customers could afford the miqo’te. Besides Haru and Sakito, there were 2 other S rank assets in the Rose Garden. To make sure they didn’t get hurt, Barata made sure that his elite was taken care of.   
Doctor Baen had to be available after every session to immediately heal them. The roegadyn was a respected conjurer in Limsa Lominsa and a long-time friend of Barata.

At the moment, the roegadyn was waiting for Sakito’s session to end. The elezen was one of the few who could take on the bigger customers, but it sometimes came with a prize.

The door opened and another roegadyn appeared. The man was panting, wearing only his trousers that were still unlaced, “Fix him up, Doc… I’ve needed a good fuck but I maybe overdid it. Send the bill afterwards…”  
Baen nodded and entered the room. Sakito laid on his stomach, breathing rapidly. When the roegadyn came closer he smelled the blood and semen on the elezen’s sweat covered body.

“This will hurt…” Baen concentrated and his cure spell closed the more severe wounds.   
It took the conjurer half an hour to stop all the bleeding. Barata entered the room while the doctor was focussing on the elezen’s bruised neck, “Will he be ready for tonight?”

Baen shook his head, “He’s out for the week I’m afraid… He lost a lot of blood.”   
Barata cursed, “I’ll see if his customers are maybe interested in another one… “The lalafell looked at the guard on duty, “Bring him to his room.”

Haru was finished for today. He had his first customer. An older lalafell. The miqo’te was surprised that the small man only wanted to play with his ears. The man had massaged them, tugged at them and that was it. Haru was dumbfounded by it and was escorted back to his room by Mhando.

When he opened the door, he saw Sakito lying in bed. The elezen was unconscious. Doctor Baen was sitting next to him, washing the tall man. “What happened?” Haru came carefully closer. He could see dried blood between the elezen’s leg.

“Good, you seem in perfect health?” Baen stood up and handed the wet cloth to Haru, “Wash him. Make sure to wipe away all the blood and semen. When he wakes up, give him these.” The roegadyn placed two large pills on the coffee table.

“What happened to him?” Haru asked again, his voice trembling. Sakito seemed almost dead. His normally bronze skin was as pale as his. The elezen’s breathing was ragged and his normally shiny black hair, was tangled and sticky with sweat.

Baen looked at the miqo’te, “His customer overdid it… Barata allowed a roegadyn to take him again. Sakito is one of the taller assets and normally he can handle it okay… This time it seems it was too much.” The doctor picked up a towel and dried his hands, “He’s out for the week. Take care of him…”

Barata was pacing in his office. Sakito was supposed to receive one of the Rose Garden’s most respected and highest paying customer in two days. But even he realised that the elezen would not be capable of entertaining the customer to his rather eccentric needs.  
The lalafell looked at the schedule of his S rank assets. Only Haru was free that day but that was because Barata was careful with him and was waiting for a customer that would not break the miqo’te on his first sessions. The customer of today, was a member of Ul’dah’s aristocracy and had a weird ear fetish so Barata had no trouble with that.

But Sakito’s next customer was a whole different story… Barata sighed, the man would visit this evening to talk about his upcoming session. The lalafell had till then time to come up with ‘something’…

The sun had set in the dessert city and all the streetlamps had turned on. With the sun gone, the heat was also gone and most people on the street were now wearing cloaks to protect them from the cold night.  
The Rose Garden was one of the few houses that was hidden in the shadows. A tall figure approached the guard and took of his hood to reveal his face.  
The guard nodded and opened the door.

“Ah, Lord Hirohisa! I was waiting for your arrival!” Barata immediately went up to the dark haired elezen that had just entered and guided him towards the side of the building, “our cooks prepared us a nice dinner to talk about your upcoming visit.”

Hirohisa smiled, “I’m looking forward to it. I think I have found the perfect mate to fuck him. Just make sure the doctor is on standby. I’ll make sure he won’t have lasting marks, but it will be rough. I hope.”  
Barata swallowed, “yeah… about that… We have had a little incident today…”

Before the lalafell could continue, Linli entered the room and jumped up to the elezen, “Hiro! You’re back! Oh, I missed you so much!”  
The tall man smiled and hugged the miqo’te, “Nice to see you Linli!” Then he turned back towards Barata, his smile disappeared, “A problem? I hope he is in a condition to be fucked?”

Again Linli interfered, “Oh Sakito? He’s out for the week! I saw a guard carrying him to his room… He looked terrible… That roegadyn must have really pounded him hard!”

Barata dropped his head when Linli continued is her cheerful voice, “But perhaps you can try the new guy? A cute, small miqo’te boy! Sakito’s roommate. And between us, I think Sakito likes him!”

Hirohisa got interested, “Go on…”

Linli sat down next to the elezen, “I saw how Sakito was looking at him when I branded the little miqo’te. And during the initiation, it was clear that Sakito couldn’t watch how that gladiator was fucking his new roommate!” She grabbed a goblet of wine that a servant just brought in and sat back in the chair, “and I think the miqo’te likes Sakito as well…”

“Interesting…” Hirohisa was quiet for a few seconds, then looked at Barata, “I want to change my plans…” A sadistic smile appeared on the tall elezen’s face.

Barata gulped his wine down, “Let’s hear it…”

Two days later, Haru and Sakito woke up by a servant knocking on their door. The small aura girl had brought a tray with breakfast and 2 white and red yukatas.

Sakito, who was still weak from his ordeal a few days ago, looked at the clothes, “I… I have a customer today?” The servant shrugged her shoulders, “So it looks like…” She quickly unloaded her cart and left the two men alone.

“They can’t do this…” Haru began. Sakito was still recovering.   
The elezen sat down on his bed, with the yukata on his lap. He sighted and got undressed, “I have no choice…”  
Haru pulled the yukata out of older man’s hands, “You’re not going…”  
“Haru… I’ll be fine…” Sakito tried to grab the garments back but he was not fast enough.  
“I… I’ll take your customer…” the miqo’te began…  
“It seems you have your own customer.” Sakito began, trying again to grab the yukata.  
“Just refuse… please?” Haru kneeled before the elezen, “I’ll take the punishment…”  
“You don’t know what you’re asking…” Sakito gently grabbed Haru’s chin and forced the small man to look into his eyes, “really… I’ll be fine. Baen will take care of me. Barata can’t afford to lose me.”  
Haru gave up. He handed the yukata to the elezen, “Be careful please…”  
Sakito nodded, “I will.” He suddenly bowed forward and gently kissed Haru on his lips, “Thank you.”

Both men were waiting nervously to be escorted to their customers when the door of their room opened. Eziel, the elezen guard, entered.

“Get up, time for your session.” The guard said impatiently, “Both of you…”

Haru looked at Sakito, but his roommate shrugged and carefully stood up. Eziel grinned when he saw a painful grimace on the other elezen’s face, “Still a bit sore, whore?”

Sakito ignored him and walked past him without looking, quickly followed by a very nervous Haru.

“There are not many customers who can afford two S rank assets…” Eziel stated, “I only know of one…”

Sakito stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face the guard, “No… he can’t… he…” Before he could say anything more, Eziel pushed him back, “Move! You don’t want to keep him waiting…”

Sakito gulped and stared in panic at Haru who gave the elezen a confused look when they started walking towards their customer, “What? What is going on?”  
The elezen just shook his head, biting his lip nervously.

When they arrived at the room, Sakito took a deep breath and opened the door. He immediately back upped again and stepped against Haru, “Hirohisa…Why?”

Hirohisa sat on a comfortable looking sofa, his long legs crossed, wearing only tight black pants. His dark hair was loose and was draped over his broad shoulders. His bronze skin was shining in the light from the nearby window, “Hello, brother…”

Haru peeked from behind Sakito. It was clear that the two elezen were related. The same hair colour, the same skin tone and identical eyes. But Hirohisa’s stare was filled with hate when looking at Sakito.

Hirohisa took a sip from the goblet he held, “Barata told me about your little ‘incident’ and that you were in no state to be fucked by my guests… instead he offered me something else.”   
“Close the door, Eziel. But stay in the room. I may have need of your services” Hirohisa nodded to the guard. A wide smile appeared on his smile.  
“Don’t hide behind my baby brother… Show yourself…” Hirohisa said in a low voice then looked at his brother, “We’re switching roles for today, Sakito.” The older elezen stood up and put his goblet on a nearby table, “Today, you may watch how I fuck your friend instead me watching you being fucked by my friends.”

“Don’t you dare to touch him…” Sakito growled and made sure he stood between his brother and Haru, “He didn’t do anything to you…”

“Au contraire, he did…” Hirohisa smiled, “I’ve heard you two get along well… I don’t want that. You have no right to like someone… Or to be liked. Let’s see what you’ll do when I make him scream out loud while my cock is pounding his tight ass.”

“Sakito?” Haru began but his roommate stopped him, “He has nothing to do with our feud… I don’t care who you send, just let them fuck me… I can handle it.” Sakito stepped towards his brother.

“No no no, my time for some fun now, baby brother…” Hirohisa pushed the other elezen away, “You sit on the couch… If you don’t cooperate, Eziel will have to restrain you.”

Upon hearing this, Eziel bowed, “I will gladly assist you, Lord Morita.”

“Sakito… it’s okay… I’ll let him… please… don’t hurt yourself anymore…” Haru had grabbed the elezen by the arm, “I can handle it…”

“Haru… you don’t know what you’re saying…” Sakito began but the miqo’te already turned towards Hirohisa, “I’ll comply… don’t hurt Sakito… Don’t let Eziel touch him”

“How cute…” Hirohisa smiled, “Sakito get undressed and sit on the couch.” He turned to Haru, “Get on the bed.”

Sakito didn’t move. He kept staring at his brother.

“Eziel…” Hirohisa gestured the guard, “undress him and retain him while I fuck his little friend.”

Everything moved fast, Eziel was suddenly behind Sakito and had ripped his yukata apart. He held the dark haired elezen in a stranglehold with one arm. With his free hand, he grabbed Sakito’s balls and squeezed them softly, making him cry out in pain.  
He forced himself towards the couch where the guard sat down and dragged Sakito on top of him, “Let’s enjoy the show won’t we?”

Haru was trembling when he heard Sakito cry out. Before he could act, Hirohisa had picked him up and pushed him on the bed. The elezen was undoing the laces on his pants to free his cock while Haru tried to get of the bed and help his roommate.

“Where you going?” Hirohisa grinned and grabbed Haru’s tail and jerked him back, “Didn’t you say you were complying?”

The miqo’te froze and bit his lip before looking back at the elezen, “Fine… What do you want?”

“Much better…” Hirohisa discarded his pants, and sat down on the bed, his back resting against the headboard, “Get undressed and come sit in my lap, while facing my baby brother…”’

Haru did as he was told. He slid the yukata of his slim shoulders and joined the elezen on the large bed. He sat with his back against Hirohisa’s chest, facing Sakito who was still being held by Eziel.

“Make him look at us.” Hirohisa told the guard, “Make sure that he sees how much better I can make his friend feel than he’ll ever can.”

Eziel grabbed Sakito’s chin and forced him to face his brother. Sakito could feel Eziel’s erection prodding against his lower back.

“Perfect…” Hirohisa stared at his brother when he began licking Haru’s pale neck.  
The miqo’te stiffened, his eyes wide open.  
The elezen behind him forced him to expose his neck more before he started sucking. Marking the smaller man. One hand went between Haru’s leg and began stroking his flaccid member. It didn’t take long before the organ began to harden.  
“Look at this…” Hirohisa’s husk voice trembled in Haru’s ear, “What a nice and quick reaction.”  
The elezen ran his thumb over Haru’s tip, making the miqo’te moan softly, “You seeing this Sakito? It seems your friend loves me more, doesn’t it? How long till he begs me to take him you would think?”

Sakito tried to look away but Eziel held him firm in place. The guard was slowly rocking his hips against him.

“Open your legs a bit wider. My brother wants to see you in all your glory.” Hirohisa spread Haru’s legs open, “He’s beautiful… I can’t wait to fuck him…”  
Hirohisa began sucking on Haru’s neck again, this time a bit lower. His one hand was still stroking the miqo’te’s cock while his other started to rub and pull at his nipple.  
Haru tried to ignore the elezen’s touches but his body involuntarily started to react. His hips started to move in time with the hand that stroked his length and soft moans escaped his lips. He closed his eyes to avoid looking at Sakito.  
“Are you ready to come?” Hirohisa whispered in his ears, loud enough for Sakito to hear, “You will moan my name when you come all over my hand?”  
Haru shook his head, “No… I won’t … I…”   
Hirohisa tightened his grip on his cock and stopped moving, “It seems I need something more to convince you…”

Haru was leaning back against the elezen’s chest, panting. A thin layer of sweat had formed on his lean body. His cock was rock hard and leaking precum. Hirohisa had released him and was now stroking his quivering thighs, “Gorgeous… Don’t you think so, Sakito?”

Sakito growled back. Eziel tightened his grip on the taller elezen.  
“Look, Haru… It seems Sakito in enjoying this sight…” Hirohisa smiled, “He’s getting hard.”  
The younger elezen tried to free himself from the guard’s death grip but failed. He only managed to arouse the man more. He felt Eziel’s breath in his neck?

Haru locked eyes with Sakito, and he let out a small gasp. He saw pure lust in the elezen’s eyes. The miqo’te’s eyes went towards Sakito’s hard cock and his eyes widened. Haru never had seen an elezen’s erect cock. Sakito’s was big. And wide. A little bit of cum was leaking from the tip, dribbling down the shaft. Sakito’s heavy balls were resting on Eziel’s thigh.

Haru licked his lips and looked back into Sakito’s eyes. He wanted the elezen. And it was clear that the feeling was mutual.

The two men kept staring at each other, until Hirohisa grabbed Haru’s hair between his ears and pulled his head up, forcing him to look at the older elezen, “You want my little brother’s cock up your ass?”  
Haru didn’t answer, he panted softly.

Hirohisa pushed Haru down on the bed, “Suck me.” He ordered and spread his long legs to give the miqo’te more space, “I’ll you a little short story in the meanwhile.”

Haru was still breathing heavily but got up and kneeled between the elezen’s leg. Hirohisa’s cock wasn’t fully hard yet, but it seemed as big as Sakito’s. The miqo’te licked his lips again and grabbed the elezen’s cock with his hand and began to stroke him. Then he went down and took the head of the large penis in his mouth.

Hirohisa gasped, “Hmmm, good boy…” He grabbed Haru’s head and started to stroke his hair, “You want to know what my baby brother did to deserve this live?” The elezen laid back, “He killed our mother… Turned our father into an alcohol addict who almost ran our family business into the ground.”

The elezen let out a low moan when Haru started to suck on his balls, “My sweet mother, the most beautiful woman in the world, died while giving birth to him…” Hirohisa was looking at Sakito, “Our father drowned his sorrow by drinking himself to dead… neglecting to take care of our farm… When he died, I inherited the farm, it’s debts and had to take care of my baby brother.”

Hirohisa tightened his grip on Haru’s head and pushed the miqo’te down on his shaft. The smaller man forced himself to relax when the elezen started to move his hips, “Then I went to Ul’dah and met Lord Barata and this fine establishment. He needed a young male elezen, so we made a deal.” Hirohisa continued, “I sold him my baby brother in exchange for an exclusive deal with the Rose Garden and various other elite establishments in the city to provide them with Gridania’s exotic goods”

“And here we are…” again Hirohisa let out a low moan, “I’m just making sure that Sakito is no longer ruining people’s lives.” He grabbed Haru’s chin and forced him to look him into the eyes, “He’ll destroy you… So I’m giving you a chance… come with me? I’ll buy you out of the Rose Garden. I’ll bring you with me to Gridania where you can live freely with me.”

Haru tried to free himself from the elezen’s grip on his chin, “I’ll never go with you…”

Hirohisa shrugged his shoulders, “Very well…” He pushed Haru’s head back into his crotch, “Then let’s use you for what you are.”

The miqo’te gagged when the elezen’s hard cock was pushed forcefully between his lips. He tried to relax and focus on his breathing, but Hirohisa began to thrust violently while holding his head into place. He could hear Sakito calling out his name, followed by what sounded like a low whimper.

“Eziel… don’t hit him too hard. I promised Barata not to damage him any further.” Hirohisa watched his brother. The guard had slapped him hard when he had tried to escape his hold. Sakito was breathing heavily. A red mark was appearing on his cheek where the guard had hit him.

Hirohisa decided that he had enough of Haru sucking him. He released his grip on the miqo’te’s head and allowed the small man to catch his breath before he pushed him down on the bed and hoovered over him, “Let’s see how tight your ass is…”  
The elezen grabbed a bottle of lube that stood on the table next to the bed and coated his long fingers with it.  
“Spread your legs…” The tall man looked into Haru’s eyes, “Unless you want me to take you without preparing?”

The miqo’te obliged and spread his pale limbs. He felt the elezen’s finger entering him. Haru tried to pull back but a second finger entered his hole and he let out a soft whimper. Before he had time to relax, Hirohisa has pushed in a third finger. This time he cried out in pain. “You’re really tight… I’ve never had a miqo’te before…”

Hirohisa started to pump his finger in and out of Haru’s hole. The miqo’te was still crying out softly. The elezen grabbed the small man’s cock in his other hand and started to stroke it again. He grinned when he felt the organ harden again in his hand, “Almost there, little one…” He suddenly felt Haru push back, “There is his sweet spot. Now moan for me.”

Haru tried to refuse but his body betrayed him, a soft moan escaped his lips, his hips started to buck up. “You’re ready.” Hirohisa flipped Haru over on his stomach, forcing him on all fours, “Take a good look baby brother how I’ll take you little friend…” He coated his cock with the lube before grabbing Haru’s shaking tail and positioned himself at the miqo’te’s entrance.

Haru cried out when Hirohisa pushed in. The elezen went slow but it felt as if his insides were ripped apart when the man’s large cock entered him.  
“I can’t… It hurts too much…please…” Haru begged but Hirohisa kept pushing in. He held the miqo’te’s waist firmly with his two hands and gritted his teeth, “So tight… so wonderful…”

Sakito again tried to get loose but Eziel had him in a stranglehold again, holding the dark haired elezen close to his chest. “Hiro! Stop it… please…”

When he heard his brother begging, Hirohisa looked up, “You have no right to ask something from me.” And he pushed himself all the way into the quivering man below him.   
Haru’s eyes widened and he cried out again, he let his head fall on his forearms.  
Hirohisa remained still for a while, savouring the feeling of his cock being clenched by the small man’s tight hole. Then he slowly pulled out until only the tip was still in the miqo’te.

Haru had his eyes clenched shut and was crying softly when Hirohisa started to push in again. This time he went in even deeper. Haru felt the elezen’s balls hitting his behind. He had his tail wrapped around his legs. The appendage was quivering.

Above him, Hirohisa started to pump his hips. Haru felt the thick shaft slowly moving inside of him. The elezen had a dead grip on his hips, he felt the long fingers protruding in his flesh when the tall man started to pick up the pace. A low growl was escaping Hirohisa’s lips every time he pushed in the small man beneath him.

Soon the elezen was thrusting in a steady tempo inside the miqo’te, “Touch yourself.” He said in a husky voice. Haru just whimpered too weak to do anything except to rock with the tall man above him. He meowled when he felt long fingers grab his cock.  
Once more, his body was starting to betray him. Haru’s cock started to harden again and when the elezen’s cock hit his prostate, he moaned out softly. He tried to muffle the sound by burying his head in the pillows, but Hirohisa had released his cock and had grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

Haru looked into Sakito’s eyes, this time they were not filled with lust, but with pain. Haru saw that Eziel had taken the opportunity to impale the dark haired elezen on his cock. The guard was staring at Haru, his hips moving frantically.

“Saki…to…” Haru tried to get away from Hirohisa but the strong elezen pulled him back, “Still calling for my brother?” He bit the miqo’te’s neck, drawing blood, “That means I’m not going fast enough?”

He flipped Haru onto his back, grabbed his ankles and thrust back into the small man. Hirohisa started to thrust in a fast pace, ignoring the cries of the man under him.   
Haru couldn’t do anything but allow the other man to pound him. Hirohisa started to pant. He grabbed the miqo’te’s cock again and violently began to stroke him, “I’m so close…”

Haru heard a low growl escaping Eziel, he turned his head and saw Sakito leaned back against the guard. Blood and semen were dripping down the dark haired elezen’s legs. He was barely conscious.

The miqo’te closed his eyes and hoped it all was over soon. Hirohisa suddenly pushed in even deeper and growled out loud. Haru felt the cock in him swell up. Hirohisa’s orgasm hit him and he felt the elezen filling him up with his cum. The tall man pulled out, semen still leaking from his softening cock. He sat back against the headboard, “That was wonderful, little one…”

Hirohisa looked up to his brother who was slumped back against Eziel, “You don’t deserve love…” He stood up and grabbed his brother’s chin to force him to look at him, “That miqo’te is mine.” He released Sakito and went back to the bed.   
Haru was panting. He felt the elezen’s semen leaking out of his hole, “I will never be yours.” He spat and stared at Hirohisa, “You’re a sick bastard…”  
Hirohisa sat down on the bed and started to clean himself off with a towel, “I’ll be back in a few months. I would suggest practicing a bit more. Next time I won’t be so gentle.” He grabbed Haru’s cock, “I’ll make you beg to cum then.” He squeezed the soft organ firmly again before releasing him. “Eziel, I’m done for today.”

The guard pushed Sakito from his lap and tucked his cock inside his trousers. He waited until Hirohisa was dressed before opening the door and letting doctor Baen in.  
“I was gentle doctor. But I’m afraid both will need a bit of healing.” Hirohisa smiled friendly at the doctor, “I’m going to suggest to Lord Barata that the little miqo’te needs more practice with ‘bigger’ men.”

#  V – an old friend

Baen cured the two men’s more serious wounds before escorting them back to their room. There, with the help of a servant, he washed them both thoroughly, gave them a final check, and ordered them to bed, “You both will have to take a few days off I’m afraid. I’ll inform Barata.”  
The large man put some medicine on the coffee table, “When the pain becomes too much, Haru can take one, Sakito, you take two…” With that the doctor left the room. An awry silence remained.

A few minutes later, Sakito spoke in his low, husky voice, “Haru? Are you awake”  
From the other bed came a quiet answer, almost a whisper, “Yeah… I’m awake.”

Haru heard some movement and felt Sakito sitting down on his bed, “Haru… I’m so sorry about what happened to you… “The elezen began, “I’ve never gotten along with a roommate before and it’s as Hirohisa said… I only seem to be able to hurt the people I care about…”

Haru turned around to face Sakito, “Hey… that’s not true…” The miqo’te grimaced when he tried to sit up, “It’s not your fault at all.”

Sakito shook his head, “I don’t know why I feel so… connected to you.” The elezen was looking at the hands in his lap, “When I saw how aroused you were when…” he took a deep breath, “when Hiro was touching you, I could only see how beautiful you were… I didn’t mean to get you hurt…”

Haru crawled next to the tall man, “Hey… I understand… I also find you very attractive…” He gave the elezen a small kiss on his cheek and smiled, “I’m glad that you’re my roommate…”

Sakito looked at the miqo’te and suddenly hugged him, “Do you mind me sleeping next to you?” Haru shook his head, “I would love that…”

Sakito crawled under the soft blankets and pressed his chest against Haru’s back. The miqo’te started to purr softly, his tail was draped over the elezen’s hip, “Sakito? Can I ask you some questions?”

“Sure” The elezen nuzzled the miqo’te’s fluffy ear.

“How long have you been here?” Haru felt Sakito’s hand on his hip tensing up, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to…” he quickly added.

“Almost 10 years…” Sakito’s low voice made Haru shiver, “I was 14 when my brother traded me to the Rose Garden. I’ve had 4 roommates in that time… All of them avoided me because I’m Barata’s favourite…”

“Barata’s favourite?” Haru had grabbed Sakito’s hand and was softly stroking the long fingers.

“He used me to attract some of the non lalafell customers… I am his tallest asset as he likes to call it. And the only one who can withstand the… bigger races.” The elezen replied, “My previous roommates envied me because as an S rank, we get special treatment. We rarely have to accommodate more than 2 customers a day and we only work half of the days.”

“I see… “Haru released Sakito’s hand and turned around to face him, “I’m glad you’re my roommate.” He snuggled closed the tall man.

“Thank you…” Sakito planted a kiss on his forehead, “I think we better try to sleep a bit. It’s been a rough day.” Haru nodded and pressed himself even closer to the elezen, his tail wrapped around the other man, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, my sweet Haru.”

Haru woke up by something that was tugging his tail. He snorted and tried to grab his tail, but he realised it was stuck. A bit irritated he opened an eye, and saw a figure standing over him and Sakito. Before he could scream, a hand was pressed over his mouth, “Haru! Be quiet! It’s me… Thancred…”

The miqo’te’s eyes went wide and he turned towards the other man. He felt Sakito stirring, “What are you doing here?”

Thancred arched an eyebrow, “I’m here to rescue you, silly thief… Jakke is worried sick about you.” He looked at the elezen who was embracing Haru, “I’ll have to get rid of him first it seems”.

“No!” Haru pushed Thancred of the bed, “He’s my… He’s coming with us…”

Sakito woke up when he heard a thud and a curse. He released Haru who immediately got up. Then he saw the man in his room and Sakito sat up with his back against the wall, staring at the stranger when the miqo’te spoke up, “Don’t worry Sakito… I know him from Limsa Lominsa.” Haru sighted,” Sakito, this is Thancred… “He looked at the thief who got back up, “Thancred, this is Sakito…”

The white haired hume looked at the two men on the bed, “Care to explain what you got yourself into, Haru?”

The small man quickly explained what had happened to him the last week and how he ended up in the Rose Garden. Sakito gave a short explanation of what it exactly was and who was in charge.

Thancred cursed, “Haru… you really have a nose for trouble. I didn’t expect you to end up in some exotic erhm… whorehouse governed by Ul’dah’s elite…” The white-haired men started the pace around in the room, “And I also didn’t expect this kind of security… No way I can get both of you out of here without being seen. It was hard enough to find you in this maze.”

“I’m not leaving Sakito.” Haru said determined, “Besides, even if you got us out of here… The guards will recognize our tattoo…”

Thancred sighted, “Fine… Give me some time. I’ll find something to get you out of here and bring this whole charade down.” The hume looked at the two men, “But… I don’t know when… Do you think you can hold on a bit longer?”

Sakito smiled sadly, “I’ve been here 10 years. A week is nothing. Haru?”

“I can take it…” Haru hugged Sakito, “As long as you’re here, I can take it…”

Thancred grinned, “Well, I better try to get out of here unseen…” The white-haired man took a last glance at the two men, “Be careful… I’ll do my best to get you out of here as fast as possible… I promise.”

Three days later, a servant woke the two men up by bringing in breakfast and garments for Haru. “I… I have a customer?” Sakito picked up the clothing the girl had brought in, “Looks like it…”   
The elezen looked at the beautiful white suit, “This is… very expensive…”  
Haru laid the clothes out on his bed. “This looks more like something you would wear to a fancy party.”  
“You better start dressing up. I’ll help you.” Sakito got up and stood behind the miqo’te, “You’ll be fine… just a few more days…”

Haru gulped and started to dress. The suit fit him perfect. The trousers had the right length, the light brown shoes fitted seamlessly. The light grey shirt was tight and showed of his physique but didn’t hinder his movements. Sakito was closing the buttons on the vest and stepped back, “You look… hot.”  
Haru blushed and stroked the nice fabric, “This feels actually nice…”

A knock on the door told the two men that it was time. Mhando opened the door and bowed. The aura waited for the miqo’te to leave the room.  
“I’ll be in the library…” Sakito said when Haru looked back, “Don’t worry…”

The guard guided Haru to one of the larger suites in the Rose Garden. He opened the door and let the miqo’te in.  
Haru cautiously walked into the room. There was a large bath that faced the balcony. The windows were open, but the white curtains were closed. They were gently moving in the light breeze. A large bed stood in the middle of the room, with in the middle a naked miqo’te male who was staring at Haru.

Haru swallowed. The other miqo’te was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. His skin was a deep dark brown, almost black. His yellow eyes blinked slowly; one hand was softly pulling his breaded black shiny hair. His other hand was stroking his cock. He was a bit taller than Haru but he looked a few years younger.

“I’m Ruka Kurogawa.” He said quietly, “This… this is my first time here…”

Haru was taken a bit back. He had not expected this at all. “My name is Haru… Nice to meet you, lord Kurogawa.”

The other miqo’te was intensely looking at him, “Call me Ruka please… I’m here to forget that I’m in command of a large trade company.”

Haru nodded, “I see… What can I do for you, Ruka?”  
“I want you to fuck me.” The dark miqo’te said quietly, blushing.  
“Ah…” Haru stammered. He felt a rush of blood going towards his groin.  
“You… you don’t want me?” Ruka had spread his legs open. His groin was shaven, and his cock was already fully erect.  
Haru realised that he was approaching the large bed, “Not at all… I just did not expected that…”  
Ruka purred and crawled on all fours, “Allow me to pleasure you.”  
Haru stopped before the bed and watched mesmerized how the other miqo’te undid his trousers and grabbed his hardening cock in his hands. Ruka licked the tip cautiously, watching Haru intensely, “I’ve never done this so please direct me… Teach me.”

Haru started to unbutton his vest but Ruka stopped him, “I want you dressed when you fuck me…”  
Haru nodded again and grabbed his hardening length and stroked it, “lick it from the base to the tip. Push your tongue up to the vein on the underside and when you reach the tip, gently wrap your lips around it.”  
The dark miqo’te immediately did as what told. He stuck out his pick tongue and ran it along Haru’s cock. Then he swallowed the tip.  
“Now swirl your tongue around the slit on the tip…” Haru had a hard time speaking, “Then grab the base with your hand and start moving your lips up and down.”  
Ruka again followed the older miqo’te’s directions. Carefully moving his tongue around Haru’s tip before trying to take him deeper in his mouth.  
Haru grunted, “Now gently suck…” He tried to prevent his hips from thrusting into the younger man.

Ruka began to softly suckle on Haru’s length. His hand was tightly wrapped around the base when he started to bob his head up and down the other miqo’te’s cock. Haru began to purr and his hips started to push.  
Ruka gagged when suddenly he felt the older miqo’te trying to get deeper into his mouth.

“Ah… I’m sorry…” Haru looked down, “I…”  
“It’s fine… “Ruka looked up with his yellow eyes, “this is so arousing…”  
Haru noticed that the young man was rock hard. Precum was leaking from his cock.  
“I want to taste you.” Ruka said quietly, “I want you to fuck my mouth till you cum…”  
Haru blushed by the words coming out of the young miqo’te, “Okay…” His voice trembled, “Do as I just told you but start moving faster and try to take in more.”  
Ruka nodded and with renewed vigour put Haru’s cock back into his mouth. The older miqo’te put his hands on Ruka’s head and started to fuck his mouth slowly, “Touch my balls with one hand, and stroke yourself with the other…”  
Again the dark miqo’te obliged and started to hum around Haru’s cock while sucking.

Haru had closed his eyes and was moaning softly. He started to thrust faster into the mouth engulfing his member. His hands held Ruka’s head in place. Haru was close to orgasm, “Ruka…”  
The younger man had closed his eyes, he was doing his best not to gag on the organ thrusting in his mouth. He was frantically stroking his own cock, while his other hand was squeezing Haru’s balls.  
“Ruka… I’m going to cum…” Haru tried to pull away but Ruka suddenly grabbed his ass and held him place.  
“I’m cumming…” Haru growled and shot his load into the dark miqo’te.  
Ruka started to cough, Haru’s semen dripping down his chin.

“Ah, Ruka? I’m so sorry…” Haru stared at the young man, “I…”  
“This was so arousing…” Ruka’s yellow eyes were filled with lust, “I want your cock in me now…”

Haru was panting, looking at his flaccid cock, covered with Haru’s spit and his semen, “Give me a second to prepare you first…”  
He sat down on the bed and removed the expensive shoes and socks. “I’ll keep the rest of the suit on?”  
Ruka nodded, “Yeah, I want you to look like one of my subordinates. For once I want to be the one who has to undergo it.”

Haru nodded, “Get on all fours and hand me the lube.”  
The dark miqo’te obliged and turned around. Sticking his ass up to give Haru easy access. The older miqo’te licked his lips and spread Ruka’s ass cheeks before he gently started to lick at his hole. Ruka gasped and tried to look back, “What… What are you doing?” he asked in a trembling voice.  
Haru grinned, “I’m preparing you. Just try to relax and enjoy.”  
The other miqo’te rested his head on his forearms “Okay…”

Haru again started licking Ruka’s hole. He had grabbed the young miqo’te’s tail and put it under his knee to prevent it from hitting his face. He started to probe the quivering hole in front of him with his tongue, making the man under him moan softly. For a few minutes, Haru was rimming Ruka. Making sure the other man got used to the feeling of something probing his entrance. With his other hand he was gently massaging Ruka’s balls. They were heavier than his and felt very soft in his hands.  
The soft moans and growls of the young man started to arouse Haru. He felt his cock harden again.

The older miqo’te sat back on his heels and opened the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount of the sweet-smelling substance on his hands, “I’m going to push a finger in now, Ruka…”  
The other man didn’t reply. He was panting heavily.  
Haru slowly pushed in his finger. He kept going until the digit was completely in the young man, “You okay Ruka?”  
“Yes… more… please…” he answered in a trembling voice.  
Haru complied and added a second finger. This time, Ruka tensed up a bit, “Shhh… it will feel better soon…” the older miqo’te grabbed Ruka’s softening cock and began to stroke it. Soon the young man was thrusting back against Haru’s fingers. He added a third finger and Ruka moaned out loud.  
Haru grinned, “You liked that?” Again he touched the young man’s prostate and again he heard a loud moan.

“You ready?” Haru removed his fingers and turned Ruka around on his back. He grabbed a dark leg and put it over his shoulder.  
“Yes… Fuck me… please…” The yellow eyes that looked into Haru’s were filled with pure lust.

Haru coated his cock with the lube and positioned himself at the young man’s entrance. He pushed in slowly while looking at his partner’s face.  
Ruka was clenching his teeth when he felt Haru’s hard cock pushing into him. He started to pant. He didn’t expect it to sting like that.  
“I’m sorry… it will feel better soon, I promise.” Haru was now fully seated in the man under him. He grabbed the dark cock and ran his finger over the tip.  
“I’m going to pull out slow and then push back in okay?” Haru heard his voice trembling. The young man was tight and it took all his willpower not to start ploughing into him.  
Ruka didn’t reply, his hands had grabbed the sheets and he his body was shining with sweat.  
Haru started to pull out slowly, until only the tip of his cock remained inside. He pushed back into the tight hole and supressed a low growl. Ruka was tight but this time, Ruka felt the man under him relaxing a bit and he once more pulled out and back in. This time a bit faster and deeper, until his balls touched Ruka’s ass. The dark miqo’te moaned out loud and Haru knew he had hit his prostate again.

He grabbed the young man’s hips and slowly started to thrust, watching Ruka’s face for signs if discomfort. The dark miqo’te started to moan softy and to push back on Haru’s length, “More…” Ruka’s voice was trembling with lust, “More, please…”

Haru complied and started to thrust faster in the young man. “You feel so good… Ruka…” The room was filled with moans and growls and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Haru’s balls were slapping against the other man’s ass.

“Let’s switch positions…” Haru pulled out and laid on his back. His cock was wet with the lube and precum, staining the white trousers. “Ride me…”  
Ruka immediately crawled on top of the older man, grabbed Haru’s cock and positioned it at his entrance. He lowered himself in one smooth motion. Haru placed his hands on the other man’s hip and started to thrust into the tight hole again, “Touch yourself…” the older miqo’te was staring at the bounding cock of the other man. “I want you to come all over me.”  
Haru moaned out again when he grabbed his cock and started to stroke it in time with Haru’s thrusting.  
“I’m close…” Haru growled, his fingers painfully digging into the young man’s hips.

Ruka let out a loud moan and came all over his hand and Haru’s chest. He was still cumming when Haru growled out.  
The tight tunnel engulfing Haru’s cock gripped him as a vice and he shot his cum into the quivering man above him. He pulled his softening cock outside Ruka’s hole. Semen was leaking out, staining the suit and the sheaths. Ruka was still holding his cock. He stared at his hand, covered with his cum.

Haru grabbed the young man’s hand and started to suck on his fingers. Ruka was panting heavily, staring how Haru’s tongue was licking clean his hand.

“That was… amazing.” Ruka slumped forward on Haru’s chest, “Can we stay like this for a while?”  
Haru nodded, “As long as you wish…”

Sakito was back in their room when Haru appeared. “You look tired…” he said. His voice filled with worry.  
Haru sat down on the bed, “I’m exhausted… I had an… interesting customer.”  
Sakito arched an eyebrow and sat next down to the miqo’te, “Are you hurt?”  
Haru looked at the other man, “No… I had to fuck him…”   
Sakito arched and eyebrow, “Okay… that is rare. Did you like it?”  
Haru nodded; “Yes but… I think I prefer the other way around though…”  
The miqo’te blushed, “He was very sexy and it was his first time.”  
The elezen had wrapped his arm around the smaller man and pulled him close, “Hmm, he was lucky to have there then.”  
Haru looked up, “I’m lucky to have you.” He snuggled up close to the elezen?  
“Do you trust your white-haired friend?” the elezen had grabbed Haru’s tail and was stroking it.  
“Yeah… Don’t worry… He’ll get us out of here.” The miqo’te started to purr, “He may not look like it, but he knows people…”

#  VI – Shattered

It had been a week since Thancred’s nightly visit to the two men. So far, nothing had changed in the Rose Garden and Haru and Sakito were preparing themselves to face another customer.

The miqo’te got a large white shirt to wear and the tall elezen just got a pair of tight leather pants. Both were sitting on their own bed, waiting for the guards.

The door opened and Mhando, the aura guard and Eziel, the elezen guard appeared.  
Eziel motioned to Haru to follow him. The miqo’te took a deep breath and stood up. Sakito followed and nodded to Mhando, “I’m ready.”

The guards guided them towards two adjacent rooms. Mhando opened the first door to let in Sakito, while Eziel pushed Haru inside the other room.

The miqo’te looked back at Eziel, but the elezen had already closed the door. He turned around and faced the tallest highlander hyur he had ever seen. The man stood right in front of him with his arms crossed. The red-haired man was wearing loose pants. It was clear that this was a seasoned gladiator. His broad chest was marred with dozens of scars.

He grabbed Haru’s chin and turned the miqo’te’s head sideways, inspecting him like he was some sort of chocobo. Haru gritted his teeth and tried to free himself but to no avail. The man in front of him was too strong, too large and too heavy to be bothered by the small miqo’te.

“You’ll do.” His coarse voice was filled with lust, “Undress. I give you a few minutes to prepare yourself.”  
The highlander turned around, undid his pants and sat down on the bed, his cock already getting hard.

Haru stood frozen, staring at the large man. The gladiator’s cock was not as long as Hirohisa’s… but he was thicker.   
“Come on kitty…” The man grabbed his dick and began to stroke it, “I’m going to fuck you whether you’re ready or not. You better start stretching your hole.”

Again, Haru did not move. His mind had left him. He started to panic. There was no way he was able to take in that man, “I… I can’t…” He began to stammer.

The man sighted, “Fine…”

Before Haru could do something, the man had grabbed him and tossed him on the bed. He turned the miqo’te on his stomach and grabbed the slashing tail with force and tucked it under the wriggling miqo’te. With his large hands, he spread apart Haru’s ass cheeks, “This is looking very nice and tight…”

He placed one hand on Haru’s neck, preventing the struggling man to get up. While he opened a tube with his teeth and coated his other hand with lube. He gave his hard cock a few strokes until it was covered with the lube.

Haru tried to get away, he was clawing at the sheets, his feet tried to get a foothold to get up but the man on top of him was just too strong. The hand in his neck disappeared and suddenly he felt his ass cheeks being pulled apart again. The next thing Haru felt, was raw pain. He screamed out. His eyes rolled back when the man on top of him pushed inside his ass. The large cock ripped him apart.

In the room next door, Sakito was entertaining his customer, a lalafell with a weird fetish for tall men. The elezen was on all fours while the lalafell was probing his entrance with his hand and tugging the elezen’s long cock with his other hand.

Suddenly Sakito heard a high-pitched scream that went through marrow and bone.

“Haru?” Sakito’s eyes widened and he looked at the door. Panic swell up in his chest when he no longer heard any other noise. Without waiting any longer, Sakito kicked the lalafell of the bed and ran towards the door.  
He opened it, facing a surprised Mhando and ran towards the adjacent room where he pushed aside Eziel and stormed inside.

The highlander gladiator straddled Haru. His knees on both side of the miqo’te. He was fucking Haru relentlessly. Sakito could barely see the small man underneath the muscled man.

The gladiator was moaning, pulling out a bloodied cock and ramming it back into the still form on the bed.

Sakito roared and threw himself against the highlander, pulling the man from Haru and dragging him on the floor.

Eziel had stormed in the room. Staring at the scene in front of him. Haru lay unconscious on the bed. Blood converged between his legs; his tail laid limp next to him.  
Sakito was on top of the gladiator who tried to fence of the elezen’s hits.

Eziel cursed and ran towards the other elezen, he pulled Sakito of the highlander. The man wiped away some blood from a slit lip and started to laugh out loud.

The elezen guard needed all his strength to hold on to the black-haired elezen. “Mhando! Get in here….” Eziel was looking around the room, not sure what to do. On the bed, Haru laid motionless, the gladiator was on his back on the floor, laughing like a maniac and Sakito was growling and kicking in his arms.

Suddenly doctor Baen entered, followed by the aura guard. Mhando walked towards Sakito and slapped him in the face. The elezen gasped and shifted his focus to Mhando. He gritted his teeth and was about to growl when the aura spoke up, “He’ll be fine. I got the doctor… Calm down and don’t make this any worse than it already is.”

Eziel felt the black-haired elezen slump down and he dragged the now passive elezen away from the still laughing gladiator.

Baen had been surprised when Mhando had suddenly ran into his office. He was preparing to do a health check to one of Barata’s new assets when the guard had dragged him away, mumbling something about Haru.

“Haru and Sakito are just starting. Did something happen?” Mhando did not reply and walked quickly with the doctor trough the Rose Garden.

Baen entered the room and immediately saw Haru on the bed. The other people in the room seemed to be in perfect health so he ran to the bed and looked down at the miqo’te. He cursed and placed a large hand on the miqo’te’s neck. He was breathing softly, and he still had a heartbeat. But he had lost a large amount of blood already.   
Baen grimaced when he saw the state of Haru’s lower back. He took a deep breath and started to cast Raise. He had to stabilize the small man first. Other spells would have no effect on the miqo’te.  
When the spell went off, Haru was severely weakened. But he was stable.   
To stop the bleeding, Baen started to cast Cure II. The spell closed the worst wounds at the small man’s anus but besides a soft moan, the miqo’te remained motionless.

The doctor was about to cast a second Cure II when Barata walked into the room. “Doctor… is he stable?”  
Baen nodded, “Yeah, but he’ll need a few extra cures and potions. He’ll be in pain when he wakes up in this state.”  
“Good, leave him like that.” Barata stood with his hands on his waist, “Bring them both to the dungeon…”

Mhando looked at Baen then to Haru. “You can pick him up… Just be careful not to open his wounds.” The roegadyn sighted, “Let me at least cast another Cure on him?”  
Barata sighted but gave in, “Fine… one cure”  
The doctor nodded and casted another spell. This time, Haru whimpered a bit more loudly.

“Now take them both to the dungeons. Since they seem to be so found of each other, make sure to put them together in one of the smaller cells.” Barata ordered before going over to the gladiator who was still on the floor, grinning, “I’m so sorry sir. Please follow me. Let’s see how we can make it up.

Mhando carefully picked up the unconscious miqo’te and nodded to Eziel who was still holding on to Sakito. Both guards left the room, leaving Barata with the gladiator.  
  


Haru woke up. He was cold and he was in pain. He moaned out softly, but his throat was too dry. He opened his eyes and tried to look around, but every movement caused him stabs of pain in his lower back. He started to panic when he suddenly heard a soft voice.

“Haru?” Sakito looked down at the miqo’te in his arms. He had pulled the smaller man on top of him when Eziel and Mhando had put them in the small cell. The small room had no furniture at all. Sakito sat naked on the cold floor, hugging the miqo’te. The only light came through a small window of the steel door. There was a wooded bucket that had to serve as a toilet and another bucket filled with water and a cup.

Sakito reached out for the cup and placed it at Haru’s lips, “Try to drink something…”

Haru was disorientated and pushed the cup away, moaning again in pain by his movements. He tried to speak but no sound came out.

Sakito looked worried and pressed the cup against Haru’s lips again and poured the water gently inside the miqo’te’s mouth.

The small man sputtered at first, but he was too weak to resist. He tried to get up again but Sakito held him close. “Don’t move too much... I don’t want your wounds to reopen.”

“Where… Where are we?” Haru finally managed to speak up.

“We’re in the dungeons…” Sakito stroked the miqo’te’s ears, “Do you remember what happened?”

Haru shook his head.

“What are they going to do to us?” Haru asked after Sakito explained the whole situation. He still couldn’t move without his body convulsing in pain. The Miqo’te just rested his head against Sakito’s naked chest. The elezen was shivering from sitting on the cold floor. The only piece of clothing they had, was the dirty shirt that Haru was still wearing.

“Not sure… “The elezen admitted, “The previous times, they let the guards have some ‘fun’ with me… But I think Barata will have something worse in mind this time…”

“I’m so sorry…” Haru started, “I panicked when I saw that huge highlander…”

“No need to apologize…” Sakito felt the small man tense up, “I don’t know what Barata was thinking… You could not have taken such a large man without proper preparation…”

Haru moved again, “Try not too move to much…” Sakito looked down when he saw the young man grimacing, “Doctor Baen didn’t get the chance to heal you fully… Please try to rest a little bit…”

The miqo’te nodded and closed his eyes. Sakito leaned back against the cold wall, hugging the smaller man.

Sakito woke up when the door opened. Eziel had unlocked the door and Barata walked in. He looked at the two men huddled in the corner of the room, “You’ve fucked up, Sakito…”  
The lalafell crossed his arms over his chest, “Now I have to punish my miqo’te…” He started to pace in the small room, “I’ve also demoted you. You’ll be a C-rank asset from now on. I’m tired of your behaviour. You attacked two good customers. I can not pardon you for that…”

Sakito was not looking at Barata, he was stroking Haru’s ears, “What are you going to do to him?”

The lalafell grinned, “Linli wants to play with him. And you may watch. I’ve heard you find it arousing when somebody takes him.”

Sakito growled, “Bastard…”

Barata made a fist, “Be careful… I was going to give your precious friend a potion, but you just fucked that up to…” The lalafell pulled a potion out of his pocked. He unscrewed it and poured the blue liquid on the floor.

Sakito’s eyes widened and he tried to sit up, “No, please… I’m sorry…”

Barata shrugged and turned around, “Close the door Eziel. I’m done here.”

Sakito carefully lifted Haru up. The small man was still sleeping. The elezen crawled to where Barata had poured out the potion and tried scoop up the blue liquid. He tried to collect as much as possible in the cup before turning to Haru, “Haru? Wake up… Drink this…”

The miqo’te roused, “What is it?”

“A potion… I’m so sorry, Haru…” Sakito poured the liquid into the miqo’te. “Barata poured it out on the floor… I tried to scoop up as much as possible.”

Haru swallowed the bitter tasting potion. He immediately felt some of his worse pain diminishing.

“Did you hear what Barata just said?” Sakito dragged Haru back on his lap and started to stroke his ears again. He had realised that it relaxes the smaller man.

Haru shook his head. The elezen kept stroking him, “They are going to give you to Linli...” Sakito did not say anything about him no longer being an S-rank.  
“Could be worse I guess?” Haru looked up, “I mean… it’s a girl…”  
“She… she does not like male miqo’te… “Sakito began, “No idea why but I’m really worried…”  
“Thancred will be here soon…” Haru leaned back against the elezen, “Sakito, you’re freezing!”  
The tall man shivered, “I’ll be fine. You try to concentrate on getting better soon.” He planted a soft kiss on the miqo’te’s forehead.

The two men had no idea how long they were in the small cell. A guard had dropped of some old food and refreshed the water. Sakito had forced Haru to eat a small piece of bread and to drink some water.  
The elezen was exhausted and the cold was taking a toll on his body. He couldn’t stop shivering, which caused Haru to worry about him.

The two men were huddle up again in the corner when the door opened. Mhando and Eziel entered the small room.  
The aura picked up Haru while Eziel grabbed Sakito’s hand and tried to pull him up. The dark haired elezen was too tired and weak to walk and fell back on his knees. The guard looked down, grabbed his wrists and dragged him out of the cell, “If you’re too lazy to walk, I’ll just drag you I guess…”

Sakito grunted but did not resist. He tried to look at Haru who had cried out when Mhando had lifted him up.

They arrived in a large room. A few braziers were providing light and heat. In the middle stood a wooden table with chains, next to the table stood Barata and Linli, “Lay him on the table and tie him up. Eziel, chain Sakito up against the wall. Make sure he has a nice view.”

Eziel nodded and dragged the other man to the other side of the wall. He grabbed Sakito’s wrists and put them in the chains above his head. The guard stepped back and stood next to the naked man.

“Perfect…” Barata stood in front of the shivering elezen. “This is what we’ll do. Linli over there will be playing with your little friend.” He pointed to the miqo’te girl next to the table, “She will continue playing with him until… “Barata smiled sadistically and grabbed the elezen’s cock, “you grow hard.”

Sakito growled, “You’re sick Barata…”

The lalafell squeezed his cock once more, “Enjoy.” He waddled over to the exit, “Linli, he’s all yours. I’ll leave both guards here in case you want to use them. I’ve left a few potions. Be sure to use them before he dies. I still have need of him.”

Linli clasped her hands together; “Leave it to me, Lord Barata!”

The moment Barata was gone, Linli’s smile vanished, and she turned to Haru who was chained up on the wooden table. She stood next to a small cart with various tools and grabbed a small blade. She cut open the dirty remains of the long shirt and ripped the remains of it apart, exposing Haru’s pale chest, “So pretty white and smooth…”  
She ran her hands over Haru’s chest. She stopped at his nipple and twisted it, making the small man whimper softly, “and such a nice voice. I can’t wait to hear your screams…”  
She continued examining the young miqo’te and grabbed his limb cock, “Not much special about this…” She squeezed it and dropped it before pushing a finger into his entrance.  
Haru cried out in pain and tried to move away from her sharp claw.

“Don’t touch him!” Sakito pulled at his chains, growling savagely at Linli. She ignored the elezen and continued prodding Haru’s damaged hole, making the man cry out louder.  
She removed her finger and licked away some blood on her claw, “Tasty.”

She just grabbed a huge wooden dildo from the table when there was commotion outside the cell. She dropped the tool back and motioned Mhando to open the door. The aura unlocked the heavy bolt but before he could do anything else, the door was blasted open. Mhando took a step back when a large, brown skinned highlander burst through the door, followed by a white-haired Midlander and a robed elezen.

Linli stepped away from Haru and stared at the men, “General Aldynn? How…?”

Raubahn did not relax his attack stance and looked around the room to assess the situation. The miqo’te girl who had stood near the small man bound on the table in the centre now stood with her back against the wall, staring at them.  
The aura guard at the door had kneeled down and had his hands in his neck.  
The elezen guard on the other hand had drawn the dagger on his belt and had placed it at the neck of the naked man, chained up against the wall.

Before Raubahn could do something, the white-haired man behind his back, threw a small knife and pierced the elezen’s hand. Eziel dropped the dagger and grabbed his bleeding hand.

Thancred ignored the wailing guard and walked towards the table where Haru was sobbing quietly, “Urianger…”

The astrologian removed his hood and drew his weapon. He started to cast a strong, room-wide healing spell, “I’ll take care of it.”

Raubahn had freed Sakito from his shackles and supported the weak man. More men from the Immortal Flames had entered the room and stood next to the two guards and Linli.

The entire room was lit up by Urianger’s spell. He concentrated and casted and extra spell on the miqo’te laying on the table.

When the spell went off, Sakito regained some strength in his legs and immediately ran towards Haru. Thancred was removing the small miqo’te’s shackles and looked worriedly at his friend. Haru’s face was wet with tears. The young man was sobbing uncontrollably.

Urianger placed his hand on the small man’s forehead and casted another spell. Haru fell asleep. “He’s in shock. I casted a sleep spell to calm him down. Let’s get out of here…”

#  VII – Freedom

Haru grunted. His entire body ached. And he was thirsty.  
He opened his eyes and had to blink a few times to get a clear view. He was laying down in a soft bed. Satin sheets were covering his exhausted body.

“Good morning Sunshine.” Thancred sat next to his bed. A wide smile appeared on the white-haired man, “How are you feeling?”

“Thirsty…” Haru’s voice was hoarse and he tried to sit up, “Sakito?”

Thancred looked at the other side of the room, “Your boyfriend has been sitting next to your bed for the last 3 days. He fell asleep a few hours ago.” Thancred stood up and poured some fresh water in a cup and handed it to the miqo’te. “How are you feeling?”

Haru lifted his arms and flexed his hands, “I feel no more pain… I’m just a bit weak and tired I guess…” He looked up at Thancred, “What happened?”

Before the midlander could respond, the door opened and Urianger entered followed by a servant carrying a tray filled with food. “Great! You’re awake. I was about to wake you up but no need for that it seems.”

Urianger’s arrival had also woken up Sakito. “Haru!” The elezen stood up and kneeled beside the bed. He grabbed Haru’s hand, “Are you okay? How it the pain? Are you hungry? “

Haru smiled and placed his other hand on the elezen’s, “Sakito. I’m fine. The pain is gone and yes, I’m hungry.” Before he could say anything more, Sakito hugged him, “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey… it’s not your fault…” Haru started to stroke the soft long hair of the elezen, “I’m glad your safe.”

Urianger coughed, “Since you’re all up and hungry, let’s eat something. General Aldynn wanted to ask you some questions when you were up to it.”

Haru walked to the small table and sat down. He looked at the tray filled with fresh food. Sakito sat down next to him.

“We’ll leave you to it.” Thancred said while pushing Urianger out of the room, “We’ll be back later.”

Haru didn’t realize how hungry he was. He and Sakito managed to finish almost the entire plate. When they were finished, Haru went back to bed and motioned Sakito to join him.

When the elezen sat down next to him, Haru hugged the elezen, “I’m glad I’ve met you…”  
Sakito stared down at the smaller man, “Same… I’ve never felt so… attached to somebody before.” He started to stroke Haru’s ears. The miqo’te started to purr.

“Sakito…” he looked up to the elezen, “Can you stay with me?”

The tall man smiled and gently lifted Haru’s chin up and kissed him, “I would be honoured.”

They laid like that for a few hours. Just embracing each other, enjoying each other warmth, when Thancred entered and looked at the two men in the bed, “Hey there lovebirds…” He said teasingly, “I’ve brought some cloths for you two. Raubahn wants to talk to you this evening.”

The white-haired man put the cloths on the bed, “I’ve sent a message to Jakke. Poor guy hasn’t slept since you ran away…”  
“Jakke is the leader of the thief’s guild of Limsa Lominsa. He actually raised me after he picked me from the streets.” Haru explained to Sakito, “So… I’m actually a thief…”

Sakito smiled, “So that is how you managed to steal my heart?”

The miqo’te started to blush furiously.

Thancred laughed, “You two are adorable. Make sure you are a bit presentable when you must appear before the General. I’ll be back in an hour.” He hesitated, “Or do you need longer?”

Haru threw a cushion at the midlander when he realised what he meant, “Out!”

Thancred dodged it, “Have fun!”

“He’s a smooth guy…” Sakito said when the midlander had left them alone.  
Haru snorted, “He enjoys this a bit too much…”

The elezen tugged the small man’s ears, “I don’t mind.”

Later that evening, Haru and Sakito followed Urianger to the meeting with Raubahn.  
“We are in the Sultana’s palace?” Sakito looked around the huge corridors.  
“We are.” Urianger replied, “This seemed to be the safest place to keep you for the moment…”

Two palace guards opened a heavy double door to let them enter a large room. In the middle stood a large table with several people seated already. On the table several heaps of paper were scattered. The smell of coffee hung in the air. Thancred stood up, “Haru, Sakito, we need your help on a few things concerning the Rose Garden.”

Haru hesitated. Besides Raubahn and Thancred, there were several other people he didn’t recognise at the table. “It’s okay… I’m here with you.” Sakito laid a hand on the small man’s shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
The miqo’te nodded and stepped forward. He sat down on a large chair next to Thancred and waited until Sakito sat down next to him.

Raubahn coughed, “I’m going to ask you two some difficult questions but it’s very important that you answer them as best as you can… But first let’s tell you what we’ve known so far. Feel free to correct us when we say something wrong.”

The general explained how Thancred had brought the existence of the Rose Garden to his attention. Because of Barata’s influence on Ul’dah’s elite, they had to be very careful in their preparations for the raid.   
Urianger had managed to find old blueprints of the building after spending a few days into the national library.  
It took a few days of intense planning with loyal soldiers of the Immortal Flames Grand Company before they stormed the Rose Garden in the late evening.

They caught most of the guards unaware. Besides Eziel being wounded by Thancred’s knife, almost every other guard and servant got overpowered without injuries. The ‘assets’ were taken away to a hospital run by the Immortal Flames.

Raubahn had found the Rose Garden’s ledger but it was written in some code which Urianger was still trying to decipher.  
They suspect it has the names of all the customers and employees of the establishment, as well as dates and the amount of money was paid for the services of the Rose Garden.

The general was interrogating the prisoners himself.  
So far, he had the full cooperation of Mhando. The aura guard was helping them identify the city guards that he had seen taking bribes from Barata. He had also pointed them towards the contracts that Barata had used to tie desperate people like Haru to the Rose Garden. They had also found Sakito’s contract and had already contacted the Twin Adders in Gridania to track down his brother.  
Besides Mhando, Doctor Baen was the only one who was cooperating. The other servants and guards were too afraid of repercussions.  
Baen had kept medical reports of all the people he had treated. The roegadyn had been very thorough in describing every injury during his time at the Rose Garden.

Unfortunately, Barata Lorata had managed to escape during all the turmoil. The lalafell had used an undocumented escape route located in his office. Thancred had found the hidden tunnel after sweeping the entire room.

“What? Barata managed to get away?” Haru stood up and placed his hands on the table, “You need to find him!”

The general, unmoved by Haru’s emotional reaction, just nodded, “My best men are combing the city as we speak. The guards at the city walls have all been relieved from duty for the time being unless their name has been cleared. The airship departures are being monitored day and night just like the chocobo stables.” The large man paused, “We just don’t know if we were on time to prevent Barata from escaping the city…”

Haru sat down on his chair, “I… I’m sorry… I’m sure you’re doing everything in your power… It’s just…”

The general crossed his arms over his chest, “We need to decipher his ledger first. Then we can go after his customers and find out if they are maybe hiding him somewhere. And here is where we need you two to answer a few questions…”

Haru and Sakito nodded, “Okay… I’ll do my best to answer all your questions.” The miqo’te bit his lip. This was going to be a long night.

The questions kept coming. Because Haru had been in the Rose Garden for only a short time, he couldn’t answer as many questions as Sakito. The elezen had to tell them the names of his customers, he had to describe how they looked like, when they visited the establishments. They asked him if he knew if Barata worked alone, where he recruited the guards and servants.

They also asked a few personal questions to verify Doctor Baen’s reports. Sakito had to show them his scars, describe what some of the customers did to him before a room full of strangers. The elezen complied and told them everything in a flat, emotionless voice.

Haru had protested a few times but Sakito had laid his hand on the miqo’te’s and had answered every question. The tall man kept staring down at the table, not daring to look at the other people around the table. Urianger, who sat next to Sakito, was visibly worried about the other elezen.  
Thancred also was visibly agitated by all the questions. The white-haired midlander often clenched his fists when he heard Sakito’s replies.  
Even Raubahn had a hard time to remain calm. But the general knew they had to get through this. How unpleasant it was.

Hours later the two men were back in their room. The sun was rising above the dessert city and Haru and Sakito were both exhausted and decided to crawl in bed together.

Sakito woke up when he felt something stroking his chest and heard soft moans. The elezen looked down to see Haru squirming against him, “Haru?”  
The miqo’te looked up, blushing furiously, “I woke you up?”

Sakito tried to sit up but Haru didn’t move, “What’s wrong?”  
The small man grabbed the elezen’s hand and placed it between his legs, “I… I’m hard…”  
Sakito immediately felt his blood rushing to his groin, “Need help with that Haru?” He asked in a husky voice.  
The small man nodded, “I want you…”

Sakito arched an eyebrow and started to stroke Haru’s ears, “You sure?”  
Haru growled and pushed his erection against the elezen’s leg.  
“That’s a yes it seems.” Sakito smiled and kissed Haru’s forehead, “I’m going to prepare you first though… I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I know you won’t hurt me.” Haru purred when he felt the elezen under him harden.

“Lay on your back.” Sakito waited for the miqo’te to lay on the bed next to him before he positioned himself above the smaller man. He gently kissed the miqo’te. He pushed his tongue into Haru’s mouth, making him moan out. The elezen started to swirl his tongue around Haru’s, before pulling out again and sucking on the miqo’te’s lower lip.  
Haru was panting, he needed more but before he could say something, Sakito moved down. He rolled up Haru’s shirt, exposing his stomach and pale chest. The elezen put his mouth around one of Haru’s nipples while rubbing the other one with his long fingers.

Haru pushed his chest up, wanting to feel more and started to mewl.  
“Patience Haru…” Sakito grinned and continued ravishing his now hard nipple. He made the miqo’te moan out softly again before he went lower. “Lift your bum.”

Haru complied and suddenly felt cold air at his hard cock. Sakito had pulled down his trousers and exposed his hard, throbbing cock. “Please?”  
“So eager…” Sakito grabbed the miqo’te’s hard member in his hand and stroked it slowly. He moved his hand along the length, gently squeezing it.  
Haru meowled out again. “I love the way you moan…” Sakito continued stroking the miqo’te’s cock. His hand was around the base when he licked the tip. Again, Haru moaned out. Sakito stopped his teasing and took Haru’s length in his mouth.  
The elezen started to suck gently. One hand was placed on the miqo’te’s hip, keeping him from thrusting into his mouth. Sakito was in complete control of the small man.

“Oh, by the Twelve…” Haru was panting, “Please, Sakito… more…”  
The elezen started to hum around the small man’s cock. Still moving his lips excruciatingly slow up and down Haru’s hard cock.  
He released his grip on the miqo’te’s cock and started to gently massage his soft balls. Sakito suddenly released the young man’s cock and sat up, straddling the miqo’te.

Haru was panting, “Sakito?” his eyes filled with lust looked at the elezen, “Why did you stop?” He said in a whining voice.  
Sakito looked around the room, “I’m going to need lube…”  
Haru pointed to the small bedside table, “Thancred left a little present he said.”   
Sakito reached over and opened the drawer. Inside was indeed lube. He looked at Haru.  
The miqo’te shrugged his shoulder, “Thancred has a dirty mind at times.”  
“Make sure to thank him when you see him.” Sakito grinned, “Let’s continue.”

The elezen opened the tube and squeezed a generous amount of lube on his hand before going back down between Haru’s quivering legs, “Keep your tail still. It’s hitting me in the head all the time.” He heard the miqo’te grunt, but he saw him grabbing the sweeping tail and holding on to it.

Sakito grabbed the base of Haru’s cock again and licked from the base to the tip while he started to gently probe the tight entrance under the miqo’te’s balls.  
His slick finger pressed passed the resisting muscle. The elezen looked up to look at Haru’s face. The miqo’te was not showing any signs of discomfort so Sakito pressed his finger in further while he took the small man’s cock entirely in his mouth and started to bob his head faster up and down the quivering organ. He could taste the miqo’te’s precum and judging from the cute soft moans escaping Haru’s lips, the young man was close to orgasm.

Haru was thrusting his hips to feel more of the warmth engulfing his throbbing cock. He was so close to orgasm. He had his eyes shut firmly and was panting hard when he felt Sakito’s tongue pressing up to the underside of his hard member and releasing the base. He came. He shouted out the elezen’s name and pushed his hips up.

Haru kept cumming. Sakito swallowed every drop of semen from his lover. When the miqo’te was spend, the elezen released the softening cock and licked it gently clean. Haru’s pale chest was shining with sweat. The small man was panting.  
Sakito now had two fingers in the small man’s hole. He was gently adding a third now that Haru was completely relaxed.

The elezen carefully started to thrust his fingers in and out of his lover. Haru started to moan softly again. His flaccid member lay on his stomach and after a few minutes started to twitch and harden when Sakito’s long finger’s hit his prostate.

Sakito was rock hard. And he wanted nothing more than to plunge into the meowling man before him. “Haru?” the elezen tried to prevent his voice from trembling, “Are you ready?”  
The miqo’te lift his head up and looked at his lover, “Yes… Please… take me.”

That was all the elezen needed to hear. “I want you on top Haru. Lower yourself on my cock.”  
The miqo’te licked his lips and sat up. Sakito laid down and waited for his lover to straddle his hips, “Go as slow as you need…” He had coated his cock with the lube and was slowly stroking it.  
Haru positioned himself over the elezen’s cock. He grabbed the hard member and guided it to his hole. The miqo’te gritted his teeth when the tip entered his tight hole.

Sakito needed all his willpower to prevent his hips slamming up into the tight heat. Looking up at the smaller man above him aroused him so much he let out a soft growl and he placed his hands on the smaller man’s hip.

Haru focused on his breathing when trying to take in his lover. It ached but he continued lowering himself on the elezen’s cock when he suddenly felt Sakito’s fingers around his flaccid member and slowly started to stroke it to distract the miqo’te.  
He finally managed to take in all of the elezen. It did hurt but not as much as he had expected. He felt… full. And very horny.

“You okay?” Sakito gently stroked his lover side with one hand while his other was still wrapped around Haru’s cock, swirling his thump over the tip.  
Haru just nodded and adjusted himself. He slowly rose again, biting his lip. When only the head was still in, he lowered himself again. This time he let out a small gasp, Sakito’s cock had touched his prostate. Immediately he felt a rush of pleasure and slowly started to rise and lower himself on the elezen.

Sakito couldn’t stop staring at the miqo’te slowly moving on top of him. Haru’s mouth was slightly open, his pink tongue peeking through his small canines. His eyes were filled with lust and desire as his ears were twitching. The elezen had never seen such an exotic sight. His cock was already leaking with precum and was throbbing into the small man’s tight tunnel. The elezen let out a quiet growl when Haru picked up the pace.

“Sakito… you feel so good in me…” Haru had placed his hands on the elezen’s chest, panting. “I want to go faster…”  
Sakito’s hand on the miqo’te’s hip was preventing Haru to pick up the pace. “Please, let me go faster…”

With a trembling voice the elezen replied, “I want to see you touching yourself Haru” The elezen released his lover’s cock and placed both his hands on the thin hips.  
Haru nodded and grabbed his cock while Sakito started moving the miqo’te up and down his hard shaft.   
The elezen started to pick up the pace when Haru began moaning out loud, driving in as deep as possible into the tight hole.

Haru was bouncing up and down Sakito, stroking his leaking cock in time with the elezen’s hard thrusts. He was staring at his tall lover, moaning on top of him. Sakito saw that Haru was close, “Haru… cum for me.”

Hearing the husky voice of the tall man was enough for Haru to orgasm, he pushed his hips with force down onto the elezen’s cock and came all over his hand and the chest of his lover underneath him.

Sakito immediately followed his lover when he clamped down on his cock. The elezen held the small man’s hips in place while he emptied himself deep in Haru.  
The miqo’te slumped down on his chest, breathing heavily. Sakito carefully lifted him up, slipping his wet cock out of Haru, “That was wonderful…” He stroked his lover’s hair.

Haru could only nod. He was exhausted. He felt Sakito’s semen leak out of him but didn’t move, “Can we stay like this a bit longer?” he asked, still trying to catch his breath.

Sakito smiled and kissed Haru’s forehead, “Sure… you can stay like this as long as you wish”

Thancred entered the room and saw the two men laying naked on each other. He grinned and came closer, “I came to ask if you wanted to join us for dinner… “

Sakito growled when the man came closer but Haru silenced him with a kiss and looked at the midlander, “Give us a few minutes to clean up and we’ll be there Thancred.”  
When Thancred didn’t move and kept staring at the two men, Sakito spoke up, “Get out Thancred…”   
“Right…” Thancred took a last look at the two men and grinned before turning around, “I’ll wait outside. You did find my present I see.”

Almost a week had passed. Haru and Sakito were asked a few more times to answer some questions concerning the Rose Garden. Besides that, the two men spend most of their time in bed.

Sakito had just poured in some fresh coffee when somebody knocked on the door, the elezen answered and Thancred stepped in. It was clear that something was on the midlander’s mind.

“Coffee?” Sakito had picked up another cup. The white-haired man nodded, “Yes please… Where is Haru?”

Sakito looked at the bed. From under the sheaths two ears appeared, “What’s up Thancred?”

The hyur sat down on one of the couches and sighted, “I got good news, and I got bad news…”

Haru realized that Thancred was not joking. He crawled out of the bed and quickly put on a yukata. Sakito handed a cup of coffee the him and both sat down on the other couch, facing Thancred.

“Don’t tell me you gave up on finding Barata?” Sakito had pulled Haru against his chest and started at the midlander.

“Not at all. We’ve contacted all three grand companies and even send news about Barata to Ishgard.” Thancred put his coffee down. “We’ll find him, it’s just a matter of time.”

“So, what is the bad news?” Haru had grabbed his tail and bit his lip.

“I think we underestimated Barata’s cunningness.” Thancred was visibly upset. He started to explain that Urianger believes that the ledger they had found, was a decoy. And that Barata managed to snag away the real one. Without the ledger, they could not arrest any of the customers.

“And our testimonies?” Haru clenched his fists, “We gave you so many names….”

Thancred sighted and continued, “it’s your word against some of the most powerful and respected citizens of Ul’dah. The problem is, Mhando and Baen didn’t mention any customers. Simply because they did not come in contact with any of them. Mhando did manage to identify some guards though but same thing there… no hard evidence.”  
Thancred had interviewed Haru’s customers together with Raubahn but all of them, except Jhordo Crael, the gladiator champion, denied that they have ever met Haru.  
Jhordo, who did not seem to be the brightest, had thought that Haru was another fan that wanted some ‘fun’.

“So, you’re saying that our testimonies are for nothing?” Sakito sighted and leaned back against the couch.

“At this time, the only one we can accuse is Barata.” Thancred explained, “The building of the Rose Garden is on his name and we have all the contracts, Bael’s reports and four witnesses who all point towards him.”

“I hope the good news is really good news.” Haru sounded disappointed.

Thancred smiled, “We did manage to arrest one person. Because his name was on a contract.” He looked at Sakito, “The Twin Adders arrested your brother for slavery and for fraud.”

Sakito let out a sigh, “That is good news.”

“There is more…” Thancred said, “All assets of the Morita farms, are now yours.”

Sakito arched an eyebrow, “I don’t know nothing about farming…”

“Just hear me out please.” Thancred stretched his long legs, “This is something Urianger came up with. At this point, nobody knows that your brother has been arrested. And we want to keep it like that to prevent the other customers of the Rose Garden to start panicking. So, we need to replace him.”

“I am not my brother…” Sakito growled.

“I know that.” Thancred stared back at the elezen, “You and Haru can stay in his mansion in Gridania as long as Barata hasn’t been arrested. You can’t stay here in Ul’dah because too many people know your tattoo. And you can’t stay in Limsa Lominsa because half of the pirates are looking for a little thief…” Haru blushed, “So we want you two to hide in the Morita estate…” Thancred continued. “Me and Urianger will join you for a few weeks until you’re settled in. Urianger will explain how to run your farm.”

Sakito bit his lip, “I… I don’t know about all this…”

“You don’t have to answer immediately. Just think about it.” Thancred made a face, “There was another thing Urianger told me to ask…”  
“Whatever it is, you’re against it?” Haru knew the white-haired man good enough to pick up any uneasiness.

Thancred nodded, “It’s about Baen and Mhando… Urianger wants them to join you at the estate…”  
When neither man immediately reacted, Thancred quickly added, “I’m fine with them being locked up in some dark small room somewhere…”  
Haru looked at Sakito. The elezen pressed Haru a bit closer, “To be honest… I wouldn’t mind… If Haru agrees?”  
The miqo’te hesitated, “Doctor Baen seems okay… Mhando… he hit you…”  
“Urianger talked to both for a long time.” Thancred said, “He’s convinced that they had no other choice but to work for Barata.”  
“Mhando did hit me…” Sakito rubbed his chin, “But I’m aware he did not use his full strength… If he did, I would be missing a few teeth.”  
Haru bit his lip, “He did was very careful when he had to carry me… Fine, they can join us.” Haru looked at Sakito, “If we go to the estate at least?”  
The elezen nodded, “Fine… But I can’t promise we’ll stay there… I don’t want to see how my brother lived…”  
  


A few days later, Haru and Sakito arrived in Gridania together with Baen and Mhando. Thancred and Urianger accompanied them as they had promised. The six men stood in front of the large estate. They had chosen to arrive under the cover of the night. “Welcome to your new life.” Thancred opened the gate and bowed.

Cautiously, Haru and Sakito entered. Followed by the other men.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Sakito's ordeal in the Rose Garden may be over but there are still a lot of loose ends.
> 
> I'm still thinking about a new arc but I'm not sure yet about the setting.


End file.
